


The Moores

by Felanie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU after 2x18, Alex Moore is Grant Ward, F/M, Family, On the Run, Tahiti is not that magical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felanie/pseuds/Felanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye did something she never should have. But now here she is in a situation that she couldn’t regret. On the run with husband and baby. Running from S.H.I.E.L.D. and possibly many others. If that wasn’t hard enough her husband is distant and she wonders if he is going to stay at all. Or when Ward undergoes Tahiti and Skye couldn't leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Moores

**Author's Note:**

> Well here’s a new story. I don’t’ know how long it’s gonna be, but I am definitely excited about it. I hope you like it.

Meet the Moores

Alex Moore was beginning to get a fan club and he thinks it may have something to do with his son. There were five women that had reworked their schedules just to make sure they would be here at the same time as he was. Skye was insistent that it was because they liked to watch him as he did his work out, but Alex was pretty sure it had to do with Tommy. His son was 9 months old now and he was looking more like his mother every day, no wonder he was beginning to get a following. Though Skye insists that he looks more like him, Alex really just can’t see it. He was all Skye even down to his mop of curly brown hair.

Alex did a few more reps before he placed the weights back down where they belonged. His muscled burned from the work out and he welcomed the familiar feeling. He heard Tommy giggle at being lowered to the ground from where he was strapped to his chest. When Skye had first handed Alex the carrier he had to admit that he wasn’t exactly keen on wearing it. But, taking care of a baby meant needing as many hands free as possible. So ow he found himself almost completely dependent upon it. He took it everywhere they went, it kept his hands free and Tommy happy being in such close proximity to his father.

Tommy continued to laugh as he reached out for the weights that Alex had just relinquished. Alex mouth kicked up into a smile as his son continued to babble. He could hear the squeals of the women that were “working out” behind him. They were obviously as amused with Tommy as he was. Although he couldn’t help hearing his wife’s voice claiming they were actually making such racket at the sight of him bent over. He was going to have to find a different time to come here, he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the staring women. 

Alex turned around meeting the stares of the women for a moment before he gathered his things and headed out. Normally he would have taken a shower but today Alex was just not willing to deal with the fan club anymore. “Come on Tommy, let’s go home and get cleaned up.” Tommy gurgled and smiled up at him from his chest. He smiled back at him, before heading out the door and towards the car. It took him only a moment to get Tommy strapped into his car seat and then he was on the road. They didn’t live far from the gym maybe a 5 minute drive, usually Alex would jog the distance, but it was starting to get cold out now that fall was starting and he couldn’t have Tommy out in that.

Alex reached for the radio and switched it to the classic rock station that Skye had all but refused to let Tommy listen to. Def Leppard’s “Pour Some Sugar on Me” was playing and Alex turned up the volume. He could see Tommy kicking his legs to the music smiling, and that was proof enough for Alex that his son had the same taste in music as him. He was glad when he had first started taking Tommy for drives at night when neither of them could sleep that he had opted for his favorite radio station instead of the cd’s that Skye had bought for their son. So whenever they had to drive anywhere anymore this was the station of choice. Who really needed “The Wheels on the Bus” anyway? Of course when she was with them it was a whole other story.

Alex sang along keeping an eye on the road while watching his son out of the corner of his eye. Tommy was now almost jumping out of his car seat, the sound of Alex singing and having fun adding to his own excitement. Alex always enjoyed this time with his son, after all he never thought he would ever have a family. He was always more of a loner, sure he had friends but none that were to close. And every relationship he had, had never been that serious. That had all changed when Skye had come barreling into his life. Look at him now.

Ringing brought Alex out of his reverie, he reached for his phone and glanced down to see who was calling. Well speak of the devil… He reached over to turn off the radio, he could hear Tommy’s cry from losing his source of entertainment. He answered the phone and quickly placed it on speaker, knowing that his mommy’s voice would soothe Tommy almost instantly. “Hey, honey.” Alex answered.

“Hey, yourself. What are you doing?” Skye’s voice rang out clear, and as Alex had predicted Tommy’s whining stopped and he let out an excited squeal instead.

‘Mama!” He cried looking around for her, obviously expecting her to be here.

“Oh, am I on speaker? Hey baby, Mommy loves you!” Tommy laughed at her voice.

“What about me?” Alex whined a smile on his face as he drawled out a snort from Skye.

“Oh, I don’t know… I guess I love you to.”

“You guess, c’mon Skye we both know that you’re desperately in love with me.” Alex replied as he pulled into their apartment complex’s parking lot.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say robot.” Alex felt the familiar twinge of nostalgia that he always got when she called him that. It was a peculiar feeling to get from her nickname, after all she had only been calling him that for almost 4 years. It was the same feeling he would get a lot when she would do things, like when she would beat him (again) at battleship.

But, that was nothing compared to feeling he would get when she would call him by his middle name, Grant. She always called him that when she was her most loving towards him and when they made love. It had occurred to Alex that it should have been strange, but it had felt almost natural to hear her say it. So he never questioned it. Just as he never questioned so much when it came to his life with Skye, it seemed she knew so much more than he did about everything including himself. But, his life was too good to go shining a light on things that didn’t need discovering. So Alex was content to keep things the way they were.

“C’mon Mrs. Moore, you know it’s the truth.” His voice was cocky and Skye couldn’t deny it, of that he was sure.

“Okay, okay. You win, this one time.” Alex smirked as he unstrapped Tommy from his car seat. He reached for his gym bag and slung it across his shoulder before he picked Tommy up. “So are you home?”

“Yeah we just got back from the gym.” He chuckled at his wife’s scoff, she found their fan club to be more annoying than he did himself. He always did get a kick at her reactions though.

“Oh, let me guess those sluts were drooling all over you again.”

“Language Skye.” Alex retorted knowing she didn’t want Tommy to pick up any bad words. His first word happened a couple weeks ago and Alex was only a little bit jealous that it had been mama instead of dada that had come about a week afterwards. But, since then he was picking up words like a champ, something that Alex thought personally he got from him. After all he knew 6 languages which was something that had come in pretty handy at his job. It must have been why he had learned them to begin with. Alex fumbled with his keys trying to select the one to their apartment.

“I know I know. It’s just all they do is stare at you when you work out, even when I’m there.” She paused for a moment and it sounded like scrabbled to do something quickly. “I’m sorry if I reserve the right to be the only one that ogles you when you’re all sweaty and worked up.” She had lowered her voice, she was probably trying to hide the fact that she was the phone at work. However, she also added a sultry note to it that immediately affected him. Alex almost dropped his keys at the breathy tone of Skye’s voice. She was doing it on purpose and he knew it. He gripped the keys tightly and slipped them into the doorknob. He opened the door and placed his keys into the dish next to the door.

“Skye you are aware that I am carrying our son, right?” She laughed.

“Please babe, I know you are incapable of doing anything that could possibly hurt Tommy.” Her confidence in him should have astounded him, but he felt like if she believed him capable of such feats, it was true. She always seemed to know him better than himself. “Anyway I was calling to say I’m gonna be home a little late from the office and that I’ll bring home Tai food.”

“Tai food? Skye I could easily cook-“

“Oh no mister, the last time I talked to your boss he said that he was still waiting on your building schematics or whatever they’re called, and I know for a fact that you haven’t even started on it.” Alex sighed, he couldn’t deny that he hadn’t started designing his newest building yet, but he just couldn’t find any inspiration for it. Adding to the pressure was that this was the first time he had been selected to head a project such as this, for one of their biggest companies. He was choking on the pressure or at least it felt like he was. But, that was something he had never done before. Why was he even doing this job again?

Alex tried to think back to why he had decided to become an architect to begin with, but the only thing that was clear in his memories was that he had wanted to be one since he was a kid.

“Okay, fine. But nothing to spicy okay, we don’t need Tommy to have gas. Especially since he’s still on the tap.”

“Okay that has got to be the least sexy way I have ever heard anyone refer to the girls.” Alex sighed, once again feeling exasperation at what Skye was saying, she was so good at bringing that feeling out of him. He trekked his way into the living room depositing his gym bag outside the laundry room as he did.

“Skye, you know what I meant and I really don’t think now would be the best time for me to refer to your breasts as anything other than that.” Alex placed Tommy down into his pen. He grabbed the baby monitor and switched it on so he could take it with him into the bathroom down the hall.

“Geez you’re no fun right now. What’s up?”

“Nothing, I’m just a little tired Tommy’s been a little rowdy today.” He also didn’t sleep well last night, not with Skye working and not in bed with him. Tommy also hadn’t quite gotten to the point where he was sleeping all the way through the night.

“I know sorry I haven’t been able to put him back to bed the last few nights, I know you have a lot on your plate right now to.” The sound of her phone being pulled away cut their conversation short. Skye’s voice and one of her coworkers were faint in the background. The conversation lasted only a few moments and then Skye was back. “Sorry about that, almost got caught.”

“Yeah, maybe calling me when you’re supposed to be working isn’t the best idea. Especially when you’re finally getting the week off. Don’t want to piss off the boss right before you leave.” This was going to be their first family trip. They were heading off to the coast.

In addition to it being Tommy’s first time at the beach, it would also be a much needed break for Skye and himself. They hadn’t been able to spend a whole lot of time together the past couple weeks, her boss had been keeping her ridiculously busy.

“Oh, ha ha excuse me for missing my family. Alright, I have to go.  I’ll see you around 7:00, okay?” She sounded exhausted and Alex could relate. His hand rested on the top of Tommy’s head as he played in his pen.

“Okay, see you then. I love you.” Alex didn’t know why every time they said goodbye he had to tell her that, but he just got the feeling that he had to say it. Just in case it was the last time. Which was ridiculous. But, he couldn’t push down the very real fear that it was a distinct possibility.

“I love you too.” The lined cut and Alex sighed as he tossed his phone onto the couch his day was starting to catch up to him. Tommy had been a handful the entire day, he was cranky and making a mess of everything he did. He had to have two baths in a span of a few hours. That was why Alex had decided to head to the gym, it always seemed to make him happy.

Alex checked on Tommy one last time. He was playing with his favorite toy, a stuffed dog named Buddy, (Skye had given him an odd look when he had chosen the name for their son) and was giggling every once in a while. After making sure he was okay, Alex made sure that all the doors and windows were locked and even checked all areas that were possible hiding places. No one else was in the house, of that he was sure, why he was sure he didn’t know. But, he couldn’t stop himself from checking. He considered if he should find this behavior strange, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he did when he always got that feeling.

Alex headed down the hall and turned into the bathroom. Their apartment only consisted of two rooms and one bathroom. Their living room was adequate enough, but their kitchen left much to be desired. It was small, but Alex was still able to make use of it. They were still saving up to buy a house, but they weren’t exactly over flowing with money. Sure his job paid well enough, at least better than Skye’s that is, but with the bills and living expenses it would be awhile before they could save up enough for their own house.

Alex placed the baby monitor on the counter and turned it up to max volume so he could hear it over the shower. He stripped his sweaty clothes off his body and tossed them into the hamper. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He ran his hand across his jaw feeling his stubble, he was going to need a shave soon. His eyes scanned his body and he took in the familiar sight of the scars that marred his skin.

Not willing to delve into his doubts he stepped into the shower letting the hot water ease his tired muscles. He hoped the shower would wash away his worries along with his aches. He went through the process of washing his body on automatic, allowing his mind to go blank. After he had finished washing off his sweat from the day he closed his eyes for a moment as he leaned his head against the wall of the shower. He stood for a while and let the water wash over his form. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there with his eyes closed before he was seeing flashes of things he could not remember flood his mind.

Skye stood before him a smile teasing her features. She was in a hospital bed and for a moment Alex thought it could have been when Tommy was born, but no her hair was longer than he had ever seen it. He couldn’t recall a time that her hair had been that long or another time that she had been in the hospital since they had been together.

The image shifted till his vision filled with crimson. It cleared and a set of arms came into view, his arms, he began to feel weak and he felt something slip from his fingers. The blood from his freshly slit wrists began to pull beneath him. He tried to make himself apply pressure to his wounds, he had to live he had a family to take care of, but his body wouldn’t listen to his commands. He was going to die.

Alex eyes opened again as his blind panicked erased his breath. His heart was pounding at an alarming speed and his head was in a frenzy. There was a ghost of pain on his wrists, where they had been cut in his... dream? His left hand came up to rest on his other wrist. His fingers traced the risen flesh of a scar that rested there.

No. No. He hadn’t tried to kill himself that wasn’t possible. He had gotten these scars from a workplace accident. Back when he was working construction to put himself through college. He remembered his hands getting caught in the machinery and he remembered being rushed to the hospital. He remembered…

The sound of the baby crying brought him out of his slight panic and back to the real world.  Only then did he realize the water had gotten cold. He switched the shower off and quickly stepped out of the shower. He reached for the towel hanging on the rack and wrapped it around his waist. Tommy’s cries were beginning to get louder and Alex wondered how long he had been crying. He made his way down the hall and into the living room. Tommy was standing in his playpen tears streaming down his red face and was wailing out. “Dada!”

Alex rushed to Tommy who had his arms raised reaching for him to pick him up. “Hey buddy, it’s okay Daddy’s here.” He lifted Tommy to his chest and held him close. Tommy’s cries began to quite as soon as he was in Alex’s arms. His hands searched for something to grip along Alex neck, but with no shirt on Tommy was forced to fist his hands on Alex chest. He hid his red teary face next to his hands on Alex chest.

Alex slowly bounced his son as he murmured calming words into his hair. All the while his eyes scanned the room looking for anything that could have caused his happy boy to suddenly burst into tears. To normal eyes nothing really seemed out of place, but something really seemed… not wrong, but off. Perhaps, it was just his left over sensitivity from the strange dream he had in the shower, but something just felt not right.

He held Tommy close to his chest as he walked around the room, keeping an eye for anything that would make him feel this way. The odds of there really being something were slim, but Alex could not let the feeling go. By the time he had finished searching the entire apartment he almost felt foolish. Nothing seemed out of place, he must have been imagining things. He pushed his feeling of unease down as he did with all of the other feelings he didn’t understand and returned his attention to the baby in his arms.

Tommy was now calm and looking around the house with his father, helping with his inspection. Maybe Alex had overreacted a little it was something that he tended to do. Skye once joked with him about seeing monsters in the shadows and it seemed she was right. Tommy was probably hungry or maybe he needed a change. There were many rational explanations to why he had been so upset.

Alex glanced over at the clock on the wall, 6:49 p.m. Skye would be home soon. Well if Tommy was hungry he could wait for his mother to be home in a few minutes to eat, so Alex instead busied himself by checking to see if his son needed a change.

It was easy enough to find out that that was indeed the reason Tommy was crying. As he busied himself with changing Tommy’s diaper, Alex tried to think of what time they had arrived home and how long he had exactly been in the shower. When he had cleaned Tommy up and had him in a fresh diaper he tossed the soiled one into the diaper pail. Alex reached to check his phone and saw that Skye’s call had come at 5:43 and he was in the shower maybe ten minutes after that.

He had lost almost an hour of time. “Dada uh.” Alex looked down at where Tommy laid, he had yet to replace the onesie. He knew what “uh” meant he wanted to be picked up. Alex lifted his son from the changing table and carried him to the couch where he sat down with Tommy in his lap. He flipped the T.V. on and settled for some cartoon that kept Tommy occupied.

He instead watched his son. His expressions were the most amazing thing he had ever seen. He experienced everything in a way that Alex had never even knew was possible. It was at moments like this that his son, Thomas Douglas Moore reminded him the most of his wife.

xXx

Skye stared blankly at the screen of her computer, the numbers streamed by. She felt herself get lost in the motion of the numbers, it was like she would often do staring out the window during a long car ride. Thoughts of her family were what was keeping her attention away from her hack. Grant’s voice had been so happy on the phone and the squealing of Tommy had made her want to leave the Playground early and head home. She was excited for this coming week. She would be free Friday and today was Thursday, she was almost there.

It was getting harder and harder to keep coming back to S.H.I.E.L.D. and leave her secret family behind. Here she was Daisy Johnson, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., the specialist, the leader of the Caterpillars. She wasn’t married or a mother, she wasn’t herself, not anymore.

But, she wasn’t truly herself at home either. She was Alex Moore’s wife and Tommy Moore’s mother. She was Skye, but she wasn’t. She had memories that her husband didn’t and it was tiring to be the only one that remembered, the only one with the horrible experiences of their past engraved into her soul. Hers and Grant’s.

Grant wasn’t truly himself either, but he was close. He was Alex and Alex was everything she could ever need him to be, except for who he used to be. Don’t get her wrong she loves her husband she does, but she loves who he used to be too. There were many times when she wished he still remembered, but that wasn’t possible anymore, not for them.

Their relationship just wouldn’t work if he was Grant again and the thought made her want to cry. But, Alex is amazing and she loves him. She also doesn’t know what she would without her little super spy. Tommy is the most important thing in her life now. It was hard, working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and raising a son in secret.

But, hey not as hard as working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and hiding a pregnancy had been. She could count on both of her hands how many times she had almost been found out. Yeah, a baby was much easier to hide when it was protruding from your stomach. When he had been born Skye knew the perfect name for him and Grant had agreed with a dazzling smile, of course he didn’t know the significance of the name. Tommy was named after his Uncle, a brother that Alex didn’t even know he had. And someone that Tommy would never meet. Just like he would never meet anyone here.

When Skye thought about her life there were many things that she had done that she regretted, but her family was definitely not one of them. “-aisy, Daisy…?” Mack’s voice brought her from her thoughts and back to reality. The reality that she was living a double (triple?) life. Her hack was still running and hadn’t cracked the code on the computer they had found at a Hydra facility, damn she might have to give it some personal attention later. (And by later she meant next week).

“What’s up?” She finally answered as she pushed thoughts of her family to the back of her mind. This was the second time she had been caught slacking on her hack today. First it had been by Lincoln when she was on the phone with Grant. He had somehow tracked her down to the storage closet she had made sure wasn’t monitored in any way. She had to convince him she was fine, she even had to tell she was on the phone with her boyfriend. It was close enough to the truth so he believed her. Mack gave her a strange look before he continued.

“Damn Tremors, you were really out of it there weren’t you?” The sound of her familiar nickname made her smile. She liked Mack and their partnership was something that had come to be one of the only things that was keeping her going whenever she was at the Playground. Her relationship with her “family” had started becoming strained over the years since she had finally decided that Grant was what she wanted. Skye wasn’t sure what had caused the rift that had formed, it may have been the fact that she had been pulling away or that she was keeping such a huge secret from them. But, that was giving herself too much credit, they had been pulling away just as much as she was and now Coulson seemed to be the king of keeping secrets.

“Yeah I guess I was. So continuing with my earlier question, what’s up?” Mack eyed her for a moment before her decided to finally tell her exactly what was going on. He was obviously hiding something as well.

“Coulson said that he’s going to need you to come next week.” Skye frowned at the news and opened her mouth to inform Mack exactly what he could tell Coulson, I mean she didn’t mind working but she was looking forward to their first family trip that they had planned for this coming week. Mack stopped her before she could interrupt him. “He also said that he knows that you asked for it off a month ago, but things have come up since then and you’re needed here.” Mack gave her apologetic smile as he finished his message.

“And why exactly couldn’t he tell me this himself?” Skye gritted out. She was pissed. I mean she knew that this hack was important, but it wasn’t something that couldn’t wait a few days. She was definitely going to have to have a few words with Coulson and they may not be appropriate for the work place.

“He’s in a meeting.”

“…in a meeting” Skye finished along with Mack, it seemed that Coulson was always in a meeting nowadays. Skye stood from her seat and started marching forward. “Well I think his meeting is about to be over.”

“Hey, Daisy I don’t think that’s a goo-“

“Don’t even try to stop me Mack.” Skye stomped down the halls silently mulling over what she was going to say. She passed many faces, some she recognized and some she didn’t. S.H.I.E.L.D.’s growth over the last few years was honestly kind of crazy. It wasn’t as big as it was before it fell, but it was getting there.

Skye made it to Coulson’s office and stepped right passed his secretary not even listening to her words of warning. She blasted the door open. Yeah she could have opened the door, but using her powers on it was much more satisfying. Don’t let it ever be said that Skye didn’t know how to make an entrance. “Sorry D.C. but this meeting is over.”

She gave a cursory glance and found Coulson, May, and Fitzsimmons all sitting around his desk. She automatically felt a stirring of pain in the pit of her stomach. The thought of the original team, her used to be family, holding a meeting without her… Yeah it stung. What could they possibly be discussing that she wouldn’t be involved in?

She pushed that aside and studied the faces of those around her. May’s eyes were blank as always, her S.O. wasn’t even surprised that Skye had interrupted their meeting. Fitzsimmons wouldn’t meet her gaze and they twitched in their seats. Coulson though, he kept his face equipped with a neutral smile that used make her feel like he cared, but now only felt hollow. This meeting had something to do with her. Her heart stopped, did this have something to do with Grant? No, she had hidden them to well. She had too many precautions in place they couldn’t know. To them he had married some random woman and he had nothing at all to do with her.

“Daisy, I was expecting you. Just not this soon.” Obviously he thought that he had time to finish whatever this little meeting (betrayal?) of theirs, this was. “We were just finished.” Of course they were. Skye watched as the rest of her “family” left the room, leaving her alone with Coulson. May tried to shut the door on her way out, but Skye’s little display of her powers had warped it out of shape and made it impossible to close. Okay, maybe now Skye could admit that wasn’t the smartest idea.

She continued anyway, screw the fact that they didn’t have privacy and that his secretary was probably listening. “What the hell Coulson? You can’t just take away my time off like this. I asked for this a month ago and I know for the fact that this hack isn’t that important!” Skye seethed as she watched how Coulson’s expression didn’t change from his mask of neutrality. He had changed so much since the time she had met him almost 5 years ago.

“I know that Daisy, but when something comes up it can’t be helped. The hack is important, it could lead us to the last of Hydra and we could finally be rid of them for good. Don’t you want that?” The last of Hydra. Everything could always lead to taking down Hydra now a days, but they always seemed to escape or have another faction pop up. Skye was beginning to believe there would never be an end to Hydra.

Skye had to control her impulse to inflict serious damage on a man she once considered to be like a father. “Yes, I do.” Her words came out through gritted teeth. “But, the hack won’t take longer than a few hours. I could hack it and be done before the end of tomorrow. I don’t see why you have to take away my entire time off. Besides, how do you even know that it is going to lead to the end of Hydra?”

“Well I thinks it’s something that we can’t afford to wait on. Yes you could hack it that fast, but you would still be needed here to help take care of what we find out.” He countered.

“You don’t have to have me Coulson. There are plenty of other caterpillars that you could use.” Skye sighed when she could see her words weren’t getting through to him. She decided to try her last source of persuasion. “Look D.C. I know this is important, but I really need this week off.” Grant would not be happy for her canceling their trip to beach… again. “I’ll even take the laptop home with me and work on it there. C’mon D.C. please.” She hoped that their somewhat strained father/daughter relationship could at least get her this. Yes, Grant would be annoyed, but not as much as he would be if she had to cancel.

“I’m sorry Daisy, but that would be a security risk.” Skye once again felt the urge to do physical harm to her boss, but she pushed it down, the last thing she needed right now was to be arrested for attacking the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. “You’re really pushing this Daisy, why exactly do you need this week off? Do you just need a break or is there something you’re not telling me?” Skye’s heart jumped to her throat. He was fishing for something wanting her to confess, but to what? Skye refused to believe that they had uncovered the truth. She had to play this off. She sighed, Grant was going to be so pissed at her.

“Well it was just supposed to be my first trip with my new boyfriend. Fine, whatever. I’m sure he’ll be okay with it. I’ll be here.” She watched Coulson’s face for any clue that he bought it, she came up blank. Skye turned on her heels and stomped out of Coulson’s office. Passing by his eavesdropping secretary and her used to be family that had decided that they wanted to listen in. She was so angry that she didn’t even bother to think about what they could possibly have been meeting about. She was also scared that they may have figured out something that she had been hiding for nearly 4 years now.

The half hour drive home was filled with quiet seething and thinking of anyway that could possibly soften the blow she was about to deal to Grant. Not to mention pushing down the worry that she had been discovered. How could she soften the blow? The thought of telling him during sex occurred, but that hadn’t turned out well for her the other time she had tried it. So she quickly dismissed it. She was just going to have to get it out there.

She was lucky her mind wasn’t too preoccupied that she would forget dinner. Skye held dinner in one hand and her keys in the other as she hopped out of her car. Her laptop bag was slung around her shoulder. She took the steps two at a time in a hurry to get into the apartment. She entered their home and placed her keys in the dish on the table that was next to the door.

“Hey, babe! I’m home!” Skye called towards the living room where she could see the light from the T.V. The light flicked on as she kicked her shoes off her feet. She looked up and Grant stepped into the entrance way Tommy resting on his shoulder and blinking sleepily at her. He was only in his diaper, they must have been having quite the day as Grant had said.

She couldn’t stop the heartwarming smile that spread across her features, not that she wanted to. Grant returned her smile and crossed the distance to kiss her, which she happily returned. “Welcome home.” Skye’s smile widened, and then she quickly lowered her gaze to her favorite little person in the whole world.

“Here.” She said as she pushed the food towards him. “Trade ya.” Grant smirked as he handed Tommy over to her and took dinner from her hands. Skye felt relief almost instantly when Tommy was in her arms. “Hey little guy, did you miss Mommy?” She asked as she followed Grant into the living room and watched as he headed into the kitchen, no doubt serving the food.

Tommy gurgled and buried his face into her breasts. One of his hands coming up to lay on them as well. “Oh, I see how it is. I knew it. You’re a boob’s guy, just like your daddy.” She made sure to say it loud enough for Grant to hear and she was rewarded with a sound of choking from the kitchen. Skye chuckled as she lowered the material that was in the way and brought Tommy up so he could get what he wanted. “You’re just hungry aren’t ya?” She smiled down at him as he watched her from where he nursed.

She looked up when Grant came into the living room and placed a couple plates of food and two cups of Tommy’s favorite juice on the table in front of the couch. Oh, how she missed the days when she was able to come home and get a real drink. The woes of breast feeding. “Impressive.” She smirked and threw in a wink at Grant.

“Well this is obviously what you married me for. My ability to carry multiple plates of food at one time. After all I’ve never heard you say no to something to eat.” Grant raised an eyebrow and waited for her to deny the truth.

“Well, was I that obvious?” His laugh was rich and made her smirk turn into a full blown smile.

“How was work?” He asked.

“Oh please, let’s not talk about work right now.”

“That bad?” Grant’s voice was soothing and his hand came to rest on her shoulder. She groaned.

“You have no idea.” And he didn’t. Today she had trained some new inhuman recruits and then she was working on the hack all day. She had been distracted as well which just made things worse.

Tommy’s mouth slipped away from her and she glanced down to see that he had fallen asleep eating. “Oh, great he’s going to be gassy tonight, he fell asleep before we could burp him.”

“It’ll be okay. We’ll just keep an extra eye on him tonight.” An extra eye, huh? Was that even possible Skye watched him enough for three people, Grant did as well, not that he realized it.

“Here, I’ll take him. You eat and I’ll put him down in his crib.” Skye slipped him into her husband’s hands and reached down to put her clothes back into place.

“Thanks babe.” Skye ate her food but didn’t really taste it. Her thoughts were circling around in her head. Too much had happened today, she frowned, and more was to come. By the time she was done eating she noticed that Grant hadn’t rejoined her. “Alex?” She called as she stood and headed down the hall to the nursery.

She found him sitting in the rocker next to the crib watching Tommy as he slept. It was a sweet sight so she watched them for a moment. After a minute or two she quietly made her way to him, she wasn’t sure if he knew she was there. It was hard to tell with Grant anymore. She ran her hand across his shoulders to get his attention before she slipped herself across his lap. She kept his gaze for a moment before she turned to join him in watching their son.

“He’s so beautiful.” She whispered and she felt Grant’s arms tighten where they now rested around her waist. “He looks just like you Alex.” He shook his head behind her.

“No, he looks more like you.” The familiar disagreement made her chuckle.

“Agree to disagree?” He asked her. She turned to meet his gaze. His expression was one of awe that she caught on his face so many times before he was Alex and many times after he was as well. Maybe that was the reason she decided to give up so easily.

“Oh, alright.”

She turned back to watch Tommy. But she could feel Grant’s eyes on her. They sat there for at least 15 minutes her watching their son and him watching her before she finally decided to just get the bad news over with, like ripping the band aid off. “I have to work this week.” She felt him stiffen underneath her.

She turned to look at him, but he wouldn’t meet her gaze. His arms around her became like iron bars and she knew he was pissed. Damn it, she knew she should have done something different. “Hey, I tried to get off. I mean I really tried, but my boss just wouldn’t listen.” Oh, he had no idea how much of a fit she pitched. But, she had to make sure everything was okay. Grant still wouldn’t look her way, his stare bore into the wall. “Hey c’mon I’m sorry. Won’t you look at me?” When he still wouldn’t turn she sighed. “Grant, look at me.”

When she said his real name he stiffened a bit more, if that were possible, before relax a little around her. He finally turned to look at her. She tried to convey how sorry she was that she couldn’t get out of it by the look on her face. But, apologizing again wouldn’t hurt. “I’m really sorry, we’ll go next month I swear.” Grant kept her gaze for a little while longer before sighed and let his head rest on her shoulder.

“I know that you tried to get out of it. I just… how much longer is this job of yours going to rule our lives?” His lips moved against her shoulder. He had no idea how right he was about S.H.I.E.L.D. ruling their lives. Skye had thought about leaving so many times, but she just couldn’t bring herself to leave her family that she had found, even if things were strained between them. “Hey it’s okay. We’ll do it next month.” He whispered against her again when he had noticed she had turned her head to press her face into his neck.  

Skye raised her head from where she had buried it into Grant’s neck. His eyes were a beautiful whiskey color and they made her want to kiss him, so she did. She pressed her lips to his drawing his bottom lip between her own, she waited until she felt him kiss her back before she brought her tongue across his lower lip. When he opened his mouth for her she slipped her tongue inside and kissed him more fully.

When she pulled away they were both breathing heavy and she could feel his arousal where she sat in his lap. She leaned forward to kiss him again, but he shifted his head to where her lips landed on his cheek. She pulled back to see what was wrong. “You have to get up early tomorrow for work and you’re exhausted.”

“I’m fine.” She protested.

“Skye, you need to get some sleep. You didn’t get any last night.” It was true she had been up all night developing that rootkit that was now working on gaining entrance into the Hydra network. But, she had been pushing it away all day and now that he had brought it up did the last couple of days finally catch up to her. She felt herself lean further into Grant, suddenly she could barely keep her eyes open. “Okay fine, you’re right.”

“Miracles do happen.” Skye snorted against his neck. She closed her eyes and breathed in his unique scent. That was when Tommy began to cry interrupting Skye from relaxing further. A mother’s duties never end. She went to stand from Grant’s lap before his voice stopped her. “I got him, you go to bed.”

Skye hesitated a moment before she finally acquiesced and stood from Grant’s lap, he followed behind her. She took a couple steps towards the door before she turned back and watched him pick Tommy up and get him ready for a burping. “I love you.”

Grant turned and smiled at her from across the room. “Love you to.” Skye returned his smile with a weary one before she turned and left the room. It just took a moment to continue down the hallway and into her and Grant’s room.

Skye didn’t bother to change her clothes, just threw herself on to her side of the bed, she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

xXx

_“There you are Ward.” Daisy watched him through her scope as he came out of a coffee shop, he had a cup in his hand. “Let’s see what you’re up to.”_


	2. Looking For a Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I worked pretty hard on this one and I like the way it went. I think I should put in a warning that Ward experiences a panic attack in this chapter.

Looking For a Change

_“There you are Ward.” Daisy watched him through her scope as he came out of a coffee shop, he had a cup in his hand. “Let’s see what you’re up to.”_

_Daisy had been following Ward for quite some time now. After he had left the coffee shop he had headed through the park even stopping to give money to a homeless man. Oh, yeah right. Helping the homeless, what’s next feeding the ducks? Did they just entirely rewrite his personality? After his little excursion in the park she had watched him enter an office building, Dawson & Lancaster Architecture. If Daisy hadn’t read his file she wouldn’t have believed it, they made him an architect. _

_Now here Daisy was on the rooftop of the building across the streets watching Grant Ward through the scope of her rifle. Oh, sorry or was it Alex Moore now. Daisy’s fingers itched to pull the trigger as she watched him work from his desk. This was the man that had changed everything, the man that had ruined her. Ruined Skye. It would be so easy to take him out. She could have put one between his eyes and be gone before anyone was the wiser._

_But, she held back. She couldn’t kill him, not yet at least. Not when he was being so closely monitored by S.H.I.E.L.D. It had been about a month since Ward went through Tahiti and her mother had went crazy and tried to kill everyone. Since that time Daisy had been trying to put her past behind her. But, it was harder than one would think. Especially when one of the people that you hate the most was walking around free from all of their ghosts while you’re left stewing in your own, that he had created._

_She watched him the entire day. Watched as he concentrated on his work, his hands moved with the grace she knew him to have in his last life. He had many people come to and from his desk and she watched as he talked and laughed with them. She didn’t have to wonder if he was acting with them like he had with the team on the bus for months, no he was being himself, or rather who Coulson designed him to be._

_Coulson claimed that he had kept much of Ward’s personality intact. Daisy didn’t know if she wanted to believe it. From what she could tell just by watching him for this day he was much like a mixture of himself after the reveal and the man he pretended to be on the bus. The thought that he could have been showing more than just lies to her when he was her S.O. was a thought she didn’t want to entertain._

_Daisy followed him home into the apartment that A.C. had set up for him and was even so daring as to sneak into his apartment as he slept. She was silent while she was in there as she examined where he lived. It was bare, something she had come to expect of Ward since she had known him, the more likely fact was that he had just moved in and hadn’t made it home yet._

_She risked going into his room not to search, but she wouldn’t admit it was to watch him from the shadows in his room as he slept. She didn’t want to be out in the open. If Ward had any of his old senses left over from his pre-Tahiti trip, Daisy didn’t want to be where he could see her if he woke._

_She watched for a few moments before he sat up and turned his head almost looking at exactly where she was standing in the dark. Her heart jumped. She made herself slow her breathing to where it was almost inexistent and didn’t let her body move an inch. She didn’t need Ward finding her in here and filing a police report after she had escaped. She would escape after all there was no way he could stop her. However, then Coulson would know that this was the real reason she had taken the day off. Not the halfcocked excuse she had given him before._

_He seemed to stare at her for a long time, no not at her just in her direction, but that didn’t stop his eyes from burning her from the inside out. Finally, he laid back down and went back to sleep. Daisy wanted to let out a breath in relief, but she feared that Ward would hear, his senses were still sharp. She stood completely still for at least half an hour before she deemed it safe enough to leave._

_When she was out of the apartment and half way down the block making her way to the S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV, Daisy allowed herself to think through all that had happened that day. Ward seemed like he was unaware enough of his previous life. But, there was a nagging feeling in the pit of Daisy’s stomach that made her feel like that she needed to continue to watch him. She would do it one, maybe two more times just to make sure._

xXx

“C’mon sweetie, just one bite?” Skye pleaded a spoon full of mashed bananas waving in front of Tommy’s mouth as she tried to get him to eat it. It was around 5:30 in the morning and Tommy had been awake when she had gotten up for the day. So in order to let Grant sleep she kept Tommy with her as she got ready for work. He had been being such a good boy all morning, but somehow Skye knew he would give her trouble when it came time for him to eat.

Now that it was time for breakfast, Skye was attempting to get Tommy to eat something. She was already dressed and didn’t have time to breast feed him or she would have just whipped out one if the girls and let him go to town. There was still some in the fridge from where she had used the pump the day before yesterday, but Skye wanted to leave those here for Grant so he could have something to feed Tommy while she was at work.

Skye was tempted to use her powers and float the mush around, it might just make it entertaining enough for Tommy to want to eat it. But, Grant always got up at around this time, something else about him that hadn’t changed, and she didn’t want to risk him seeing it. She had showed Tommy her powers a few times. It was something he and herself enjoyed. He always made the most delighted squeals when she did, adorable. But, of course there wasn’t a chance Tommy couldn’t be adorable. He did have Grant and herself as his parents.

All his adorableness aside Skye was now stuck in a tiring situation. “Tommy, look its good. Here watch Mommy.” She brought the spoon to her mouth and took a bite of the baby food. Skye was surprised by the taste, it was better than she thought it would be. “Hmm, it’s really not that bad.”

Grant’s laugh rang out as he listened to her surprised confession. Skye turned to meet his gaze as Tommy answered Grant with a giggle of his own. “Dada!” Oh, great now she looked like an idiot trying to get her own son to eat.

“What did you think it would taste like?” He asked as he came and sat next to her.

“What, you’re saying you’ve tasted it before?” She bit out, ignoring the fact that she was being cranky. It was early and Tommy wasn’t eating... that was good enough reason for herself. Grant just rolled his eyes as he slipped the spoon from her fingers.

“Of course I have. Just not because I wanted to. Tommy and I usually share his meals.” He explained as he brought the spoon up to Tommy’s mouth, who quickly opened and ate want Grant offered.

“Uh!” Skye protested as she watch Grant do what she could not. “Traitor.” She said as Grant continued to feed their son, of course the baby guru could get him to eat. Tommy gave her a single tooth grin. Oh, she couldn’t stay mad at him. “Okay, fine. Just eat your breakfast.”

She stood from the stool and placed a kiss on Tommy’s head before she went to get her thermos from the kitchen. “Hey, babe are we out of coffee?” She asked as she opened the cabinets searching for the sacred grounds. Skye just couldn’t start her day without coffee. It was the only time she actually got to drink any since she had to limit her intake.

“Yeah I was going to pick some up next week after we got back, but I guess I’ll just get some today.” Skye bit her lip as he answered. He wasn’t intentionally trying to make her feel guilty, but it didn’t mean that he wasn’t. Damnit, she was really regretting not just heading on her vacation without Coulson’s okay. She walked back into the dining room, if it could really be called that. It was more like just a tiny area that separated the kitchen from the living room that was just big enough for a table and some stools.

Grant was sitting in front of Tommy, who was in his highchair, making ridiculous faces as he made sure all of the food was in Tommy’s mouth and not around it. The sight made her want to laugh. Her phone beeped interrupting her musing and she quickly glanced at it to see she had gotten a text from Mack.

When she looked back up Grant was looking at her. “I have to go or I’m gonna be late.” He nodded and she stepped forward and gave him a lingering kiss. His free hand came up to rest on the small of her back. She pulled back but not far, she could still feel his breath on her lips, he had tasted like toothpaste. “I’ll see you around five, okay?”

“Okay, have a good day at work.” She smiled and went in for another chaste kiss. She slipped from his arms and she kissed Tommy goodbye. She grabbed her laptop and headed out the door.

xXx

Coulson couldn’t stop himself from checking to make sure that Daisy as still working on the encryption that they had modified. He had been assured that it would be impossible for her to tell where it had originated. He had his doubts, sure Wilson had assured him that he had changed it enough to be unrecognizable, but this was Daisy we were talking about.

They just needed to keep Daisy preoccupied long enough for them to bring Ward in. He felt a cringe of guilt at the thought. By doing this he would be destroying a family… but it was one that should never have existed. When he had discovered exactly what Daisy had done, to say he was surprised would be the ultimate understatement. Coulson could not understand how Daisy, who claimed to have despised Ward, was now married to him.

Something had changed and Coulson was not aware of how or when or even how long their relationship had been going on, but they had a son and that was proof enough for Coulson that it had been going on for quite some time. Ward was dangerous or at least he could be if he remembered and being around Daisy so much was almost a guarantee that he would eventually. As someone who had undergone the Tahiti process himself, he knew how unreliable it could truly be.

“Coulson.” May spoke from his door way. He nodded before he stood and followed her out of his office. Normally he would not have been on the ground for such an inconsequential mission, but he wanted to take no risks with Ward. He may no longer be himself, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t dangerous. There were somethings that just couldn’t be erased.

xXx

Alex placed the last dish in the drainer and sighed. Well, now he was officially out of things to take care of, which meant he had no reason to not get to work on his design. Tommy was down for a nap and he wouldn’t be up for another half hour at least. Alex made his way back to his and Skye’s bedroom all the while trying to push back the dread he was feeling.

When had his job became such a bother to him? Alex was aware of the fact that at one point he had enjoyed creating buildings. Back when he had first graduated he recalled liking what he was doing. But, it seemed these last few years his job had lost its luster.

Alex sat at his desk. When he and Skye had moved in they had chosen this room as their own when she had decided that the view from the window was “actually not that bad”. That view was now the only thing that Alex could concentrate on. The city outside was busy, moving forward despite the fact that he couldn’t.

No matter how Alex tried he could not get the pencil in his hand to move and he didn’t want it to. The thought of quitting his job once again came to Alex’s mind, but he quickly pushed it away. He couldn’t quit not when he had a family that he had to support. There was no way that they could survive on Skye’s paycheck alone. Besides what else could he do? As far as he knew he had no other discernable skills.

His alarm going off made Alex stiffen. His hand automatically raising to his leg as if in search of something. Why was it going off? It took him a moment to remember that he had set it so that he could get Tommy up from his nap. Had half an hour really already passed?

Alex stood from his desk and caught a glimpse of a blonde woman he had never seen at this building before walking towards the entrance. Something about her made him feel uneasy. It wasn’t uncommon to see new faces around here. She could be visiting someone or maybe she was looking for an apartment. There were so many possibilities that it was ridiculous for Alex to feel this way just from the sight of her.

However, no matter how Alex tried his feeling of unease refused to be pushed away. For that reason alone Alex was worried. He had never not been able to restrain his unbidden feelings before. Something was wrong, he had to get Tommy and leave. The apartment no longer felt safe.

It took Alex just a moment to reach the nursery, he found Tommy lying in his crib staring at his mobile as it turned. He wasted no time as he picked Tommy up and retrieved his diaper bag from the changing table. He made sure that he put Tommy in something warm and that he had shoes on each feet.

When Tommy was taken care of he hurried into the living room where he grabbed the stroller from the closet. He placed Tommy in it and strapped him down. They could just take a walk or something, anything to get them out of the apartment. Alex made a cursory glance over the apartment as he pulled on his own jacket. Did he need anything else?

His eyes landed on the entertainment center and he remembered the gun that Skye had hid there “in case of emergencies” she had said. Alex had never used a gun before, he had been surprised when Skye had brought one home.

Alex wasn’t really sure if this was an emergency, but he made the quick decision and headed for where the gun was hidden. It only took him a moment to find where it was strapped underneath the T.V. Better safe than sorry, right?

Even though he was holding a gun for the first time it somehow felt familiar in his hand. Like he had held one before with the ease of an experienced marksman. The weight felt good in his hand and helped him to calm down some of his fears. He quickly stashed the gun in the back of his pants as he had seen many people in movies do.

Feeling slightly better Alex returned to where Tommy sat staring at him with interest. Alex grabbed his keys as he pushed Tommy out the front door. He made sure to lock it and then turned to head down the hall. Things were going fairly well, maybe all of this was in his head. He felt the blood drain from his face as the woman he had saw enter the apartment not five minutes before exited from the elevator as he went in.

She had given him a flirtatious grin and he returned it with tight lipped smile. Her eyes were almost blank as she met his stare. Alex didn’t want to know what she could see on his face, but he tried to keep it as neutral as possible. He wasn’t sure if he was succeeding. When the elevator door closed, effectively hiding him from her stare, he let go of the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

He didn’t know why that woman had him so on edge, but Alex was quickly learning that his feelings were something he couldn’t ignore anymore. The elevator dinged and opened to reveal an empty lobby, Alex didn’t dwell on the fact that he felt no relief from the fact. Instead he continued his quest out of the apartment complex and into the brisk November air.

His eyes scanned his surroundings and he didn’t stop when he found a man sitting on the bench across from his car. He was dressed as a cowboy, complete with hat and everything. Any other time Alex would have found this amusing, instead it served to ramp up his anxiety.

Good, thing he wasn’t planning to take the car in the first place. It was a fifteen minute job to the closest park. He could blend in there or at least it would be out in the public surrounded by plenty of other people who would find it strange for someone to be following him.

xXx

Skye yawned, she was working on the hack from yesterday and was having little luck in getting it done. She couldn’t even blame it on being distracted this time. It was just that ridiculously complicated. There was no way in hell that Hydra had someone that was this good on their side.

It was almost 11:00 and she had been working on the hack since she had gotten there around 6:00 this morning. Still this encryption was impossibly good, were talking herself good. Which had to be impossible.

It was funny Skye almost seemed to recognize some of the codes in here. Almost as if she could have wrote this herself. But, no she didn’t see any of the little pizazz’s that she usually put into an encryption and besides how would Hydra have gotten her work to begin with.

Maybe it was time to take a break, she had been at this for 5 hours. Yeah taking a little break was definitely sounding like a good idea. No, c’mon Skye get you act together. You need to get this hack done and then maybe you can salvage some sort of weekend together with your family. That is if Coulson doesn’t try and make you stay here over the weekend.

Okay, let’s take this seriously there’s always some sort of weak point. Skye’s eyes scanned the numbers and letters as they ran across the screen her fingers working fast on her keyboard. There was something in here that would give her an in, she just knew it. There was something that would… Oh, hello. What do we have here? It seems the person that created this here encryption may have given her exactly what she needed.

Really? What was this person thinking? Leaving a signature that obvious? Really c’mon? Anyone with half a brain, well okay maybe it wasn’t that easy, Skye had actually made something like that herself before. Which was why she knew that this specific trap had a flaw. She had figured out that leaving a message like that would give them link right to their syst-

 **OH, DID YOU THINK YOU’D GOT LUCKY?** **;P**

That message flashed across her screen and rooted into her computer sending a virus throughout her computer and was quickly spreading throughout all of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s servers. Skye made no move to stop it. Why would she? When she had written that exact virus herself.

Now things were starting to make since. They had used her own crypt or rather they had taken one of her encryptions and tried to make it their own. No wonder everything was so familiar and it was taking so long for her to crack. But, they apparently weren’t that smart, they had left her nasty little friend behind. They probably didn’t even realize it was there. Obviously, they had Wilson take it on, amateur.

Which was why Skye continued to let the virus spread and take out S.H.I.E.L.D.’s system. There was no way that Hydra had gotten a hold of this. There was only one agency that could have done this and she was right now sitting in there H.Q.

Skye didn’t have to question why they had sent her on this wild goose chase in the first place. The pieces of the puzzle were all falling into place. Grant…

She was out of her seat in an instance and running through the room and out the door. No one was paying attention to her, everyone was too distracted by the total system failure. S.H.I.E.L.D. knew about her and Grant. They were going to be taking him back in, probably putting him back through Tahiti. Who knew what they would do with Tommy. Oh God, she had to get home now.

Skye was all out sprinting, to blinded by panic to care whether or not she was making a scene. Her… Her family was in trouble and there was no way for her to be calm in this situation. Skye was almost to the exit when she ran into Mack. He was standing as if he was waiting for her like he knew that she was heading out to stop S.H.I.E.L.D. from taking away the man she loved.

“Tremors, I really don’t want to do this. You know this is what has to be done.” Skye watched him as he circled her. He was going to try and stop her from leaving to stop her from saving Grant and Tommy.  That wasn’t going to happen.

“Get out of my way Mack. I don’t want to have to hurt you.” Skye really didn’t have time for this if they were going after Grant that meant that they would have sent their best, Bobbi, Hunter… May. This was not good, no it was disastrous.

“Daisy you know this is the way it has to be. Did you really think you could get away with this?” He came at her then trying to get his arms around her and restrain her. Skye dived to the side rolling across the ground to put more distance between them. She may have been the more skilled fighter of the two, but Mack was stronger and he would take a while to take down. If she didn’t have powers.

“Mack I’m going to tell you this one more time. Get out of my way.” She refused to answer his question, after all she had been getting away with it for four years. Mack’s expression was solemn as he took one step forward before he was flung back and hitting the wall hard. Skye winced at the impact, but she had to keep him from getting back up.

“Sorry.” She took one moment to apologize and then she was dashing for her car and tearing out of there. “Hang on Grant I’m on my way.”

xXx

“Sir, we may have a problem.” Bobbi’s voice came over the coms from where she was at Ward’s apartment building. Coulson glanced at May, she sat in the car next to him.

“What’s wrong Agent Morse?”

“Well, I think he’s on to us. He just headed out of the building and Lance says that he didn’t take his car.” She answered.

“Yeah, I’m on his trail.” Hunter added. “I looks like he’s taking the tyke for a jog. I think he’s heading to the park.” Coulson sighed of course things couldn’t go the way that he needed them to. They never did when Ward was involved.

“Alright, he obviously knows that were following him and he’s heading somewhere public. We’ll just have to go to the park and get him pinned down.” Coulson turned the key and the ignition flared to life. “Bobbi you and Hunter stick to him. May stay in the background make sure nothing goes wrong. I’ll corner him in a place that he can’t get away from.”

“Are you sure that’s wise Coulson?” Mat asked gracing him with a wary look.

“Well if he’s still Alex Moore there shouldn’t be too much of a problem.”

xXx

Alex had now spotted at least four people that he knew were watching him. He couldn’t tell why he knew they were, for all intents and purposes they seemed like you every day park goers, but no. He knew they were following him he wasn’t exactly sure how, but if there was anything Alex had learned over the last hour it was that his uncalled for feelings were definitely right.

He could see the woman from the apartment complex and the cowboy sitting on a bench. They each had a cup of coffee in their hands and they seemed to be in deep conversation. Alex could catch their eyes on him every couple minutes. There was another woman that was watching him as well.

She was a short Asian woman, she had been walking a dog for the past half hour. He wasn’t sure at first if she was one of them, but when he had watched her stay in the park long after the dog and relived itself, he had known something was up. He even caught her talking to herself at one point or talking to someone over a communication device. Damn, he was beginning to sound crazy.

The last person that had caught his attention was a balding man that looked to be in his fifties. He was down by the pond feeding the ducks now. He didn’t look like he was at all interested in Alex or Tommy. But, he had caught the subtle glance that he had sent his way. He was one of them, of that Alex was sure.

It had occurred to Alex once again how crazy he was sounding, even to himself. Why would anyone be out to get him and his son? It wasn’t as if they were important or had done anything wrong. The couple that was watching him moved to a closer position. No, he wasn’t going crazy, these people were following him, there was no doubt in his mind.

His phone once again vibrated in his pocket. He hadn’t dared to try and answer it, just as he hadn’t tried calling Skye. What if they were monitoring his phone? He couldn’t have Skye dragged into all of this.

By the time that Alex had made his 250th loop around the park, he had counted, Tommy had finally decided that he didn’t like what was going on anymore. His cries started small, but were soon drawn out and loud. Alex didn’t know what to do. What was the right course of action, he had been circling the park making sure to keep enough distance between himself and the people who had been following him, but he just couldn’t ignore Tommy. He pulled the stroller off to the side of the sidewalk.

Alex bent down and checked to see why his son was crying trying his best to keep an eye on his surroundings. Tommy’s face was red from crying and he looked like he was more than willing to continue. Alex quickly unbuckled the belts and lifted Tommy into his arms. It did little to quiet his cries. “Hey buddy, what’s wrong?” He tried to soothe him by bouncing him on his hip, but Tommy was just not having it.

Alex let himself become so distracted by his son’s cries that he wasn’t aware when someone came up behind him. “They can be pretty fussy at that age.” Alex went ridged where he stood. “How old is he, 8, 9 months?” Alex forced himself to turn and meet the eyes of the man who had been feeding the ducks in the park just moments ago.

He surveyed the older man’s face, he had a calm look in his eyes and a pleasant smile stretching across his face, one that Alex didn’t buy. It took him almost a full minute to answer the man’s question. “9 months.” His voice came out more normal than he thought it would. Tommy was still crying in his arms and Alex continued to bounce him.

“He’s a good looking boy. You must be very proud.” His tone was nice and Alex almost believed that he meant it.

“Thank you.” The casual way that he had replied was almost the exact opposite of how he was feeling on the inside. Alex was left wondering how he was possibly keeping his cool. The man watched him for a moment longer before he nodded.

“I’m Phil Coulson.” He extended his hand in greeting. Alex grasped his hand with ease he didn’t feel.

“Alex Moore.” He pulled Tommy closer to him. “This is my son, Tommy.” Why the hell was he exchanging pleasantries with one of the people that had been following him for the past hour? He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye, he didn’t look to see what. It was one of the others.

“You know if you need help getting him to calm down. My mother used to have a trick that worked wonders, if I may?” “Phil Coulson” reached out for Tommy and Alex pulled back putting more distance between them. There was no way in hell they we’re getting their hands on his son.

“No thanks, I think he just needs a change.” The lie came smoothly out of his mouth and Alex didn’t question it. “So if you’ll excuse me.” Alex grabbed the stroller and quickly passed by Coulson and the blonde woman. He headed straight for the restrooms.

Luckily there was an empty family room and he quickly went in, locking the door once it was shut. By now Tommy was just sniveling, Alex pulled down the changing booth and quickly laid him on it. He may have been running from people that were following them, but Tommy came first. He really did need a change, besides they were safe for now. It wasn’t as if they would break into the bathroom…

“I know this is strange for you, but it’s strange for Daddy to. I don’t think we’ve ever been out in the cold this long have we Tommy?” Tommy stared up at him as he worked on cleaning him up. “But don’t worry Daddy will figure out a way out of this.” He finished and replaced Tommy’s pants.

His phone vibrated again, he reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone. 30 missed calls all from Skye and at least 20 texts. What? Why was she so urgently trying to get into contact with him? Unless… Could she be in the same situation as him? Could they already have her? No…

Alex hands were shaking from his revelation and his breathing was coming in short bursts. Sweat was beading on his forehead, he was going to throw up. This couldn’t be real… No this can’t be happening.  He had to… He had to get out of there, but where was there? Alex took two steps back before he hit the wall, his legs were shaking so badly he couldn’t stand anymore.

Everything around him seemed to blur into the background the only thing that Alex could seem to focus on even the smallest amount was his phone. It was buzzing again, but it didn’t really register with him what that meant.

Alex wasn’t sure how long it was before he could breathe and the shaking stopped. His surroundings were starting to come back into focus and with that Tommy’s cries. Tommy… Alex pushed himself off the wall and to his feet. His legs were weak, but he was strong enough to make it to Tommy’s side. He cradled his son in his arms and slid back down to the floor.

What was all that? What had happened when he had left reality? Tommy was still crying and Alex absentmindedly reached into the diaper bag that had been stashed in the corner of the bathroom. He pulled a bottle from the bag and slipped into Tommy’s waiting mouth.

As his son ate Alex once again checked his phone reminded that Skye had called him so many times, this was what sent him into a panic in the first place. He needed to call her. The time on his phone showed him he had been in the bathroom for nearly 20 minutes. Where had the time gone? Were the people who had been following him still out there?

There was a scuffling noise outside of the bathroom door. What was that? It continued for a while and ended with the sound of someone banging hard against the door… a struggle? Alex pulled Tommy closer to him and withdrew the bottle from his mouth. Somewhere in his mind he noted that Tommy made a sound of protest, but he was too preoccupied with watching the door. His hand slowly reached behind him and he withdrew the gun tucked into his pants.

It had gone quiet outside of the door, but Alex didn’t buy it. He lifted the gun to point it at the door. Then someone knocked and his grip on the gun tightened. Could he even pull the trigger if he had to? Somehow Alex felt like he could. He could shoot anyone that came through that door if he had to. There was a definitive sound of the safety clicking off. Thankfully Tommy was quiet and Alex waited for the person to give up and go. They had to go.

“Grant?” Skye’s voice washed around him bringing with it relief. “Grant, it’s me open up.” He was on his feet faster than he had ever moved before. He held Tommy closer as he unlocked the door and pulled it open. The sight of Skye almost floored him, she was a little ruffed up, but she was there and she was safe. He pulled her to his chest sandwiching Tommy between them.

“Skye.” Alex breathed against her hair. As soon as she was in his arms he felt as if everything would be alright. She hugged him back for a moment, before she pulled away.

“Okay, we go to go, now!” She grabbed the bag and bottle from the floor, she stashed the bottle back in the bag.

“Skye?” She looked back at him, the expression on her face was almost unreadable, but he thought he saw compassion. She stepped towards him her hand reached up and cupped his face, Alex leaned into it. Her hand slowly enclosed around the gun in his hand.

“Here Grant, give me the gun.” He released it and she placed it in a holster on her leg, he noted the twin one on the other leg. She kept his gaze and she conveyed a confidence that he knew her for. “I’ll get us out of this Grant, but we need to leave now.” He nodded. When she looked at him like that he was willing to believe anything that came out of her mouth.

Tommy hadn’t made a sound the entire time this exchange was going on and it seemed that the presence of his mother had calmed him. “Keep ahold of him okay.” She said before she stepped back out of the bathroom. Alex followed her and was met with the sight of the cowboy on the ground knocked out… had Skye done that?

But, how? Alex continued on and as they passed the stroller he reached for it. “Just leave it.” He looked back at Skye and followed her lead. She strolled down the path in the park without a care in the world. It was as if this entire day hadn’t happened and she hadn’t just knocked out some guy.

He kept glancing around him looking for the people who had been following him earlier, but they weren’t where he could see them. Had she taken care of them to? Just how was his wife capable of this?

Eventually Skye led them to a car he had never seen before and opened the door to the back seat. She took Tommy from his hands and placed him into a car seat, before she tossed the diaper bag in next to him.

“Grant get in the car.” He glanced back at her from where he was standing.

“Right.” Alex got into the passenger seat and it was just a moment later that Skye was in the car and pulling out onto the road.

xXx

Damnit why wasn’t he answering his phone? Had they already found him? So many thoughts were running through her head and exactly zero of them made her feel any better. Skye’s laptop sat opened in the front seat of the car that she had “borrowed” when she ditched her own. Grant’s and Tommy’s location flashed on the screen. They were at the park and if what Skye thought was going on as happening that means that they had a tail.

“Fuck.” She couldn’t go into the park all guns a blazing even if they were icers. Especially not with the amount of traffic that park had in particular. She needed to think of a better way to get out of this. Skye pulled into a parking place that was a couple miles from the park. She needed to get Coulson and his team away from the park. Skye hands tapped against the steering wheel. She needed to think…

A moment later she reached for her phone. “Okay, I’ll give them a reason to leave alright.”

She dialed Coulson’s number. It rang a few times before he answered. “Hey, A.C. I know you’re on a super important mission and all, but I think I have something on that Hydra hack.”

“Daisy…? Look right now’s not a really good time-“

“Oh, I know I heard from Mack that you guys are hunting down a dangerous fugitive.” She let a little venom slip into her words to catch his attention. “Which, you know I figured you would want **me** in on that action, but oh well.”

“Daisy, it’s really not-“

“Anyway, I’ll get to the point. When I was doing my hack I may have unleashed a virus into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s network… and when I say may I mean I definitely have… Oops.” Skye could hear Coulson drop the phone and smirked. That was maybe a little more fun than it should have been.

“You did what?” She had made him angry… Pay back was a bitch.

“Well, I mean I was going to stop it… Until, I figured out it was one of **mine**.” She let her words sink in before she continued. “So, I think it would be for the best for you to get back to home base.”

“Daisy-“

“Oh and you better hurry, that is a nasty little virus. It turns all of the defenses and weapons over to the one who designed it. So, you never know what they might do to the people inside.” She ended the phone call after that and reached for her laptop. She quickly brought up the security cameras that surrounded the parks and waited. “Please, believe my bluff… please.”

It was a couple long, agonizing, stress inducing minutes later that she finally saw Coulson, May, and Bobbi get into an S.H.I.E.L.D. issue SUV and drive off in a hurry. She released a breath. Okay, now let’s see where Grant is hiding…

She scanned through each camera before she came up on the restrooms, nothing was out of order save for the lone cowboy that was getting a drink of water from the fountain. Hunter… which meant Grant was… Bingo. Skye went about looping the cameras that could see anything in and around the park. “Hang on guys, Mama’s coming.” She shut her computer and pulled out onto the road.

It took a little over 3 minutes to reach the park and get out of the car. Then Skye was quickly and as normally as possible heading to the public restrooms. Hunter was nonchalantly standing to the side of the family bathroom, as if that was possible. What kind of grown man dressed up like a cowboy and stood outside of a bathroom meant for parents with young children?

Skye didn’t say anything just made sure no one was around before she went on the attack. She rammed into Hunter from the side and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought her knee up to his stomach, but he rolled out of her grip and barely dodged her attack. She didn’t give him a moment to get his balance though, she swept his feet out from under him with a kick. He hit his head hard, but not enough to knock him out.

She had to end this fast before someone showed up. Hunter was back on his feet and he recognized who she was, he didn’t want to fight her. Skye could use that to her advantage. She stepped forward and he raised his hands to stop her, she reached for his arm and turned into his chest flipping him off her back and into the bathroom door. He hit hard. She than used a well-aimed kick to the head to make sure he stayed down.

Skye took a moment to breathe before she dragged Hunter’s unconscious form away from the door. Grant… Tommy… She stepped up the door and knocked. She waited a moment and got no answer. “Grant?” She waited another moment before she continued. “Grant it’s me open up.”

Skye heard scrambling from inside and then the door opened and there was Grant, Tommy tucked to his chest, looking at her like he couldn’t believe she was okay. Then he was stepping forward and pulling her to his chest. Skye was so relieved to see them unharmed she felt tears pull in her eyes. They were okay. She pressed herself closer to them taking comfort from his arms around her and Tommy’s hands grasping onto her shirt. Grant buried his face into her hair. “Skye…”

She reveled in his arms for a moment before she pulled away, they weren’t safe yet. It took her a couple minutes to get Grant going and into the car. He had the gun that she kept in the apartment in his hands. He must have realized something was going on and took it with him.

When they were finally on the road again Skye could feel herself relax just a tiny bit. They were almost out of the woods. She could feel Grant’s eyes on her from where he sat beside her. He must be so confused… God, she had screwed everything up. She had to say something to him.

“Alex, I know you’re freaking out right now and you want to know what’s going on, but **please** just let me get us someplace safe and then I’ll answer everything to the best of my abilities.” She glanced at him and saw that he was taking in her words and processing them.

“Where are we going?” He must have deemed that important enough to ask. Skye wanted so badly to peek into his mind and see what was going on in there.

“Out of the city. I have a safe house.” She didn’t mention that it was at the coast. Or that the safe house was technically his. So they were kind of getting there vacation, it would just be a little more permanent than he was expecting.

He was silent after that and Skye was a little bit thankful for it. She didn’t know how she was going to possibly explain this all to him. There was too much and it was all so complicated. She let Grant be and instead looked at Tommy through the rearview mirror. He was asleep, thankfully, today must have been really tiring for him.

Skye glanced at the time on the dash, it read 1:15. They had been on the road less than an hour. They would have to stop for gas sometime in the next couple of hours as well as something to eat. They would have to feed Tommy to and make sure he was okay.

Skye had three “just in case” bags in her car for just this kind of thing happening. She had made sure she took them when she had switched cars… Which reminds her they should switch cars when they stop as well. Yeah good luck explaining that one to Grant. ‘Hey, honey you run in and get some supplies I’ll take care of Tommy and get us a new set of wheels.’ Yeah that would go over swimmingly.

This was going to be a little harder than she would like, but she could swing it. After all she was trained by the best and now she was starting to think that getting the best back might be a good idea. The only question was how and would Alex even want to be Grant again?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the beginning of our great adventure. I hope everyone liked it.


	3. Making an Escape

Making and Escape

Alex eyes couldn’t focus, the whirl of the outside through the car window made them blur. Skye was bound to be speeding, which was something he had known her to do. It was such a small thing to think about, with everything that was going on Alex could only find himself able to concentrate on the menial things. Like the fact that Skye was speeding, Tommy was awake and was rustling in his car seat, and they were definitely heading towards the coast. Maybe, that was it. Maybe they were just on their way to the beach for their family trip and all that had happened had just been this huge whirlwind of a dream. More like nightmare.

Glancing over at Skye, Alex found her brows furrowed as she stared straight ahead. It was somewhat normal, save for when she would check the rear-view mirror every now and then, more so than Skye usually would.

This was not the Skye he was used to. There was almost never a time when she wasn’t happy, especially when they were all together. The fact that they were also in a car that neither of them owned also made his theory rather hopeless. This was no nightmare. He looked back at his wife again and wondered if now would be a good time to ask her any of the questions that were running rampant through his mind.

Watching her now, the way she was acting was nothing like her normal self. She was stiff and constantly glancing in the rear-view mirror. Her fingers were tapping on the steering wheel; a nonsense beat that had no rhythm. The radio was off leaving the car in silence save for Skye staccato.

Alex examined Skye’s face closely hoping to be able to read her thoughts by the look on her face. Her furrowed brow and her tensed lips were almost like a call back to the way she was when they first met. He couldn’t read her now, just as he couldn’t then.

xXx

_Laci smiled at him from above her glass and Alex once again repressed a smirk from showing itself. She wanted to sleep with him. Which was something that Alex was not at all against happening. It had been too long since the last time he had sex with anyone._

_The only reason Alex could think of that being a bad idea was the fact that they were working on the same project, but that was too low on the list of his priorities for him to really consider it a problem. She was attractive enough for him and he knew that she wasn’t looking for anything serious._

_Which was perfect for what Alex wanted. He had just started a new job and he didn’t feel stable enough to start anything serious. There was also the fact that Laci didn’t have the best personality. She was good for a one-night thing, but definitely not someone Alex could see himself dating._

_“So, maybe we should get out of here?” Alex glanced up from his glass and finally allowed his smirk to form. Her tone promised very pleasant things to come and Alex was more than willing to go along for the ride._

_“My place is-” The door to the bar pushed open and Alex felt his eyes shift to take note of who entered. The sight he was met with caused his words to dissipate from his mouth._

_She was beautiful and that may have been an understatement, but that was the best word he could come up with describe her at the moment. She was tiny and tan. Her hair fell just to the edge of her shoulders and her eyes were a warm brown. She was beautiful. Her entire presence filled the room and stirred his mind into a mess. She was… familiar? Something about her made him feel, different._

_He watched her as she made her way from the entrance and to a table in the corner of the room. Her doe eyes scanned the area taking in its occupants, at first they seemed to pass right by him, before they snapped back and met his gaze._

_Her eyes on him brought out a feeling that he couldn’t quite understand. Alex knew that he was something that could be considered attractive, but he didn’t expect this woman to gape at him so openly. She continued to keep his gaze, after a moment she raised an eyebrow, giving him a questioning look._

_That was when Alex realized that he was in fact the one starring, not her. Even knowing that he had just been caught starring at her, he couldn’t seem to look away. He finally broke their eye contact when he heard a scraping of a chair being pushed from his table. He turned just in time to see Laci heading for the exit in a huff._

_Laci… Alex had completely forgotten she was there… Her leaving though was not something that caused Alex much distress, not when a woman that was so tantalizing, was there in his view. When Alex turned back to meet the gaze of the woman that had him so captivated, he was met with the sight of an empty table._

_What?_

_Alex quickly scanned in the bar and tried to push down the feeling of panic that was coursing through him. Panic that seemed misplaced, but was nonetheless ever present. What if she had left and he never saw her again…? There was a flash of brunette locks in his peripherals and he twisted in his seat to catch a glimpse of her leaving the bar._

_He had to follow her… So he did. Alex tossed a few bills on his table before he dashed out the door and slammed in behind him. Frantically he looked around the street outside. Every face his eye passed not being the one he sought. She was gone…_

_“Do you make a habit of creeping on people, stranger?” Alex jolted in surprise before he spun on his heels and found the woman standing rigidly against a wall. Being this close to her Alex could finally take in her vision in full. She was as beautiful, no more so than he had thought before. But, with being this close Alex could see the tenseness to her face._  
_If one were to just give her a passing glance, she would look almost disinterested. But now that Alex could get a closer look, the ends of her lips slightly dipped down into a minuscule frown and her brow was ever so slightly furrowed._

_None of which detracted from her appearance, but gave her a rough edge._

_“Oh, I see that were just going to continue to stare like a mindless tool.” She snapped bringing Alex out of his observation._

_“I- Uh… What?” Alex, so eloquently replied. He watched as her eyebrow rose again as if mocking him and his inability to speak in full sentences. Since when was Alex unable to talk around a beautiful woman._

_“Look, here creeper. Stop following me and go and see if you can still make it into your date’s pants. I’m clearly not interested.” She turned on her heel and walked swiftly down the side walk._

_Alex had to say something the distance between them was gaining. He had to get her to stop or… at least her… “Name!” He blurted out loudly, causing the woman to stop for just a moment before she looked back at him over her shoulder._

_Hope that was what he was suddenly feeling, until she mercilessly stomped it out. “No.” Her eyes seethed with rage he couldn’t understand, but somehow felt like he deserved._

_She was long gone by the time he finally began to head home._

xXx

“Alex?” Alex came back to his surroundings with a sudden jolt. Everything came into to sharp focus and his senses felt almost overloaded. “Alex… honey, are you okay?” Skye’s voice echoed throughout his head and it took him a moment to understand what she was saying. Clarity came to him along with the answer to Skye’s question.

“… I don’t know.” The answer was truthful, but alarming at the same time. Alex was worried, was he become dissociated from reality. If he was would he even be aware that it was happening? “I… Are we stopped?” His abrupt change of the conversation caused the frown to deepen on his wife’s face. Alex turned to check his surroundings, they were sitting in a rundown convenience store parking lot.

“Yeah, we needed to stop and pick up some supplies.” Skye searched Alex’s face, for what he wasn’t sure. “Alex, I need you to go inside and get some stuff. Take this and try not to garner to much attention. They shouldn’t have any cameras so we should be safe.” Alex felt himself blink slowly trying to comprehend what was going on. Skye was pushing a hat into his hands.

“What?” It wasn’t that the words were incomprehensible to him, it was more that his wife of nearly three years was asking him to do something that would usually only be seen in movies and on TV. Why would he need to hide his? Before this morning Alex couldn’t even grasp the idea of needing to. Then again before this morning Alex wouldn’t have thought he would ever be followed.

“Alex, babe please, just do this for me.” Skye retrieved the hat from his hands and gently placed it onto his head. “We just need some snacks and something I can put my hair up with. Maybe a scarf, if they have one.” The words merged in in his head and made them hard to understand. Supplies, okay supplies he could do. Slowly Alex turned towards the door his mind still having a hard time processing what was going on, but Skye needed him to do this so that propelled his body forward.

Alex reached for the door handle when he felt Skye’s hand land on his shoulder and tug him back around. She pulled him by his shirt and leaned forward melding their lips together. The kiss lasted only long enough for him to respond before she pulled away. “You said you might die, so… What the hell?”

Skye’s voice echoed throughout his head and try as he might he could not place the memory to go with the words. “Grant?” Shaking his head to clear himself of its muddled mess, he met Skye’s gaze before nodding and pulling the cap further down onto his head.

“I’ll be back.” Alex opened the door and stepped out into the brisk air. It was a short walk to the entrance of the store. The door chimed as he pushed it open. A peripheral glance around the store provided the location of the single camera that set aimed at the lonely alcohol cooler in the corner. It was a sad little place with seldom few customers. The man behind the counter didn’t even bother looking up when Alex had entered.

He stepped further into the store and browsed the aisles for the items that Skye had wanted. He stopped for a moment to toss some of Skye’s favorite treats into his basket. There wasn’t really anything in the store that he wanted or anything that he would even consider giving Tommy.

Alex continued his search ignoring the storm brewing inside his head. “You said you might die, so… What the hell?” When had she said that to him? Why would she had said that to him? Never before had Alex’s head been so disarranged. These arrant memories were running wild and were no longer allowing themselves to be pushed down.

Alex turned the corner and came across a stack of cheap Bandannas. Skye had said she wanted a scarf, but Alex didn’t think he was going to find one here, it would have to do. He grabbed a blue Bandanna and threw it into his basket. He scanned the contents and took stock of all he had. It was the best he could get.

Alex didn’t know how long they would be on the road, but there wasn’t anything else to get here. The man at the counter barely gave Alex a look before he began to scan his items.

With his items purchased Alex stepped back out to head towards the car. He passed by a bathroom and on a split second decision turned to head inside. The bathroom and small and could use a good scrubbing, but he didn’t care. He braced himself against the sink his head bowed. His breathing was slow and he wasn’t panicking as he was before.  
Alex almost couldn’t bring himself to look into the mirror. Which didn’t make much since, what was he afraid of seeing? Pushing past his irrational fear, Alex quickly raised his head to meet his normal reflection. “There see? Just you Alex…” He then turned the water on and splashed his face with the bitterly cold liquid.

When Alex left the bathroom, he returned outside and found Skye standing in front of yet another car they didn’t own. Alex didn’t bother to mask his surprise. Skye waved for him to come over and his feet moved on their own. “Skye, where did you…?”

“Alex.” Her plea silenced him immediately and he allowed her to take the bags from his hand. He watched as she threw it haphazardly into the backseat, pausing a second to smile at Tommy and trace his face with her hand.

When she shut the door and turned to him he half expected her to ask him why he was not already the new car. “Alex, honey, I need you to drive.”

“What?” He balked. She wanted him to drive? He didn’t even know where they were going.

“Yeah, I have to take care of a few things.” That didn’t really reassure him. “Look, Alex. It’ll be okay baby. The train station is only a couple hours away.”

“Train Station?” They were taking a train?

“Grant, just please. I asked you to trust me.” Her words silenced him once again and he managed to nod his consent. He watched as she reached her hand out, keys to the newest car dangling from her fingers. Alex hesitated only a moment before he reached and grabbed them from her.

He turned on his heel and made for the driver’s side. The door was already opened and he slid into the seat easily, it took him only a moment to adjust the seat and the mirror. When he was finished he glanced to his right and found Skye already in her seat with the cheap Bandanna being tied into her hair to cover her head. There were sunglasses resting on top of the Bandanna. She obviously was prepared to cover her face.

“Which way?” He asked. Skye turned to look at him a slight grateful smile on her face.

“Take the highway east.” Alex nodded and turned the ignition to there, probably, stolen vehicle. They were on the road in a second and Alex felt Skye shift in her seat. He glanced in her direction to see that she had taken out her laptop.

Alex turned his eyes back to the road, he needed stay focused.

xXx

Skye watched as Grant made his way into the convenience store and made sure to wait for him to enter the store, so she could acquire their new car. As soon as his form was masked by the door she was on the move. Skye was placing the car in drive and heading back down the road to a parking garage they had passed about 10 minutes ago.

“Okay baby, Mommy’s going to be going a little fast. But, don’t worry she won’t let anything happen to you.” Tommy gurgled in response and Skye felt her foot press the accelerator down closer to the floorboard. “Watch this Tommy, Mommy’s about to cut this 10-minute drive down to 4 minutes.”

It took Skye a little over 4 minutes to get to the parking garage and she was quickly scanning the aisles for a suitable car. “You like blue right baby?” She smirked as she parked next to the chosen car. She was out of the car and transferring her items to the new one after quickly hacking the on-board computer system and getting the doors unlocked. “This is seriously too easy for me…”

Skye opened the backseat and swiftly unbuckled Tommy’s car seat. “Okay, Tommy time to get you situated in our new ride. But, don’t get to attached mister we only need it for a couple hours.” Tommy giggled as she strapped him into their newest car.

After shutting Tommy in safely Skye turned to open the driver side door. She took a moment to make sure everything was in order before she was ready to go. “Good now then let’s get this engine going.” Skye said as she removed the cover from underneath the steering wheel.

She reached for the wires needed when Tommy let out a wail for attention. Skye’s head shot up on the alert for danger and right into the steering wheel. “Ow, ugh dammit.” Then there was something metal falling on her neck and sliding to the floor. Ignoring the object Skye pulled herself from under the steering wheel and looked back at Tommy, who was now laughing at the situation.

“Oh, you find this funny?” She asked raising one eyebrow before rolling her eyes and turning back to the front. “You’re definitely my kid…” Skye went to bend back down to get the car started when she caught sight of the object that had fallen on her…

“What kind of idiot leaves the spare key in the car?” She asked in disbelief. Not willing to question her luck any further Skye grabbed the key from the floorboard. “Let’s get back Daddy.”

They had been gone a little more than 10 minutes when Skye pulled back up to the convenience store. She drove to the front of the store and parked. She looked around and found that Grant was still in the building, good. She shifted in the seat to look back at Tommy. “Let’s not tell Daddy how we got this car…” She turned back to the front before swiftly turning back to face him again. “Or how fast we were going? Okay? Okay.”

Tommy smiled at her, which brought a smile to Skye’s face. She turned back around and opened the door and stepped out of the car. Skye ran through her mental list of things to do as she went to the other side of the car to wait for Grant. Get a new car, check. Now she just needed to get 3 tickets for the 8:00 pm train. Then pre-hack the cameras at the station and any other camera on the way there so their faces weren’t seen. Oh, also make sure that Grant doesn’t completely freak out. Easy right?

Skye was brought out of her thoughts by Grant exiting the store. When she finally got him into the driver’s seat and on the road, Skye used the cheap Bandanna to cover her head. She tied her hair into a tight bun and tucked it underneath the Bandanna. It wasn’t pretty, but it would do. She retrieved a pair of over-sized sunglasses and placed them on her head. Ready for covering her eyes at any time.

With that all settled Skye reached back and grabbed her messenger bag. It took her just a second to retrieve her laptop and start to work. It took not even a minute to secure them 3 tickets, and she didn’t even have to pay, they were Courtesy of the lovely gentleman John Graham. Or she could assume he was a gentleman, rather than just some schmuck she happened to hack the bank account of.

She felt a twinge of guilt but she didn’t dwell on it. She had more work to do. Skye went through the process of looping all of the cameras in the area just long enough for them to pass through unnoticed. All the while she giving Grant directions to their destination when needed. If she wasn’t so busy Skye would have probably spent her time trying to determine what he was thinking.

It’s 20’til 8:00 when they made it to the train station. Skye closed her laptop and placed it back into her messenger bag. When she looked up from her bag she found Grant staring at her, like he was awaiting instructions. The thought scared her. Alex didn’t await orders, neither did Grant, not anymore.

“Alex, do you want to get the bags while I get Tommy?” She asked making sure to watch his expression carefully. He kept his gaze on her face for a moment and Skye was alarmed to see that his normally open face was closed off, she couldn’t tell what he is thinking. Which was normal for Grant, but for Alex it was the complete opposite.

“Okay.” He answered before he opened the door and stepped out. Skye had to take a moment to let herself feel unsettled before she followed suit. She quickly jumped out of the car and quickly went about getting Tommy out of the backseat, leaving the car seat behind. They wouldn’t be needing it. She reached for the diaper bag and placed it on the same shoulder her messenger bag rested.

When she had everything she needed Skye shut the door and stepped around the car to meet Grant half way. He had all three bags as well as the items he purchased at the store earlier. Skye looked up to meet his eyes, it was getting darker but she could still make out his face.

Tommy was alert in her arms and taking in his new surroundings with excitement. Skye bounced him on her hip once before she stepped closer to Grant completely erasing the distance between them. She reached her free hand out and brought it to Grant’s face. When she felt him lean into her hand she couldn’t stop her sigh of relief. He wasn’t pulling away from her.

She shifted her weight to the balls of her feet and pulled Grant’s head down so his forehead rested against her own. Her eyes shifted closed as Grant’s breath fanned her face bringing her a calm she hadn’t felt in the past 8 hours, since this whole ordeal had begun. It was moments like this that kept her sane. “Just tell me everything’s going to be okay Skye.” Grant begged.

Skye opened her eyes to meet Grant’s. She took a moment to lock their eye contact before she answered. “Grant… everything is going to be… okay.” She made sure to stress the word okay trying to hammer it in. She needed him to be strong, not just for her, but for Tommy too.

At her words Grant’s hand came to rest on her hip and pulled her closer to his body. The contact felt amazing and she didn’t want it to end. They stood there not as long as they would have liked as Tommy began to get restless. He reached up grabbing a hold of some of Skye’s hair and gave it a yank.

“Ow, son of a b-” She stepped back from Grant barely stopping herself from cursing. Tommy laughed loudly. Skye gave him a sour look and turned it on Grant when he joined Tommy. His laugh was rich and Skye would have enjoyed if not for the situation which had caused it. “Yeah, laugh it up. Next time I’ll let him pull your hair… if it ever gets long enough.”

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry, honey.” He apologized. Skye didn’t really believe it as he was still trying to stop himself from laughing as he said it.

“Uh huh, okay c’mon.” Skye reached for Grant’s hand and pulled him after her as she led them to the station.

xXx

Alex felt a little lighter as he followed Skye into the train station. There were still so many unanswered questions and the threat of whoever had been following him before, but he was feeling more secure then he had almost the entire day. When they reached the ticket booth Skye released his hand to tell the man in the booth of their pre-purchased tickets.

After providing him identification it took just a moment to print off their ticket copies and then they were boarding the train.

Alex followed Skye through the aisle until they reached their private room. Skye used the key card they were given and stepped into the room. Alex followed. He placed their bags on the floor and watched as Skye laid her bags on the bed. She then pulled Tommy off her hip kissing him on the forehead before she sat him on the bed.

Alex watched all of this. He smiled softly as Skye ran her hand across Tommy’s head before she turned on her heel to face him. She returned his smile with a small one, stepped closer and reached for his hand. He grasped her fingers between his own and allowed her to lead him to the small couch on the opposite side of the room.

He then sat when she motioned him to. “I’m going to change Tommy and then feed him. After that we can… talk.” The way she said “talk” made him finally believe he was going to get some answers. But, the look in her eyes made him think it still might be too soon. She bent down to place a quick kiss on his lips that he had just enough time to return before she turned and grabbed Tommy. He wished she had let last a little longer, it would have allowed a moment of reprieve from the situation.

She grabbed the diaper bag after and retreated to the rooms bathroom. Alex’s eyes rested on the door to the bathroom for a moment before he let them wonder around the room taking it in. It was a nice room and it came with its own bathroom. For a second Alex wondered how they were affording this. Yet another unanswered question.

Alex’s stomach grumbled and he was reminded that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast and it was now past dinner time. This was how Grant found himself rummaging through the bags that contained the junk food he had purchased for Skye in it. Normally Alex wouldn’t even consider eating this crap, but his protesting stomach forced him to comply.

Happy to comply. Another unknown phrase passing through his head made him pause. This one brought forth a feeling of disgust and rage. Suddenly Alex felt the need to hit something. The urge was strong but Alex forced it down as much as he could. Soon the feeling of fear replaced it. Why were these things happening to him? Why couldn’t he get it to stop?

When he finally got some sense of composure his stomach once again reminded him he needed to eat. He reluctantly chose the chips from the bag. He opened them and forced himself to eat. He heard the door open and watched as Skye returned from the bathroom with Tommy, it seemed she had left the diaper bag in the bathroom. “Aww, man. I was going to eat those.” His eyes snapped up from his “meal” and met hers.

“I… do you…?”

“Relax robot, I was kidding.” Alex then noticed the mirth in her eyes and couldn’t help himself from rolling his eyes. Only Skye could still crack jokes in situation like their own.

Skye sat next to him, almost half her body using him as support. He watched as she got Tommy situated to eat, before turning his attention back to his own dinner. They sat in silence for a while Alex eating his chips, with Skye sneaking some from the bag every now and then as she fed Tommy.

After Tommy was fed and burped Skye placed him back on the bed. She went to the bathroom to retrieve something and returned with Buddy. Skye sat on the bed and took the time to make Buddy “talk” with Tommy, causing him to giggle. She then handed him the toy to occupy him and made her way back to where Alex sat.

Alex watched as she sat next to him closer even then before. She then reached for his arm and pulled it around herself and rested her head on his shoulder. He let her presence wash over him. “Okay, I know you want to know what’s going on, but Alex… If I tell you everything it’s going to take a long time and it’s going to be hard to understand.” She shifted closer throwing one of her legs into his lap and burying her face into his shoulder. “So, if you can wait until we get to where we’re going please, please ask me then.”

Alex took in her words and her tone as she pressed herself into his body for comfort. Her whole essence just exuded defeat. She seemed even smaller than she did normally and it made Alex feel even more protective of her. Yes, Alex wanted answers and yes he was scared, but he could never deny Skye this if it was what she needed. He would be strong for her for as long as she needed him to.

“Okay.” He replied. He then pulled her closer and rested his head on top of hers. He felt her sigh, whether she was sighing from contentment or relief he didn’t know, but right now Alex really didn’t care.

xXx

_Grant Ward was still in there. There was no other way to explain it. The way he had reacted to her was proof enough that Tahiti hadn’t quite done its job. Thus, justifying Daisy’s need to watch him. There was a chance that Grant Ward could come back and so he was potentially dangerous._

_So that was why Daisy was once again watching Grant Ward. It had been a month since she had made contact and he was once again in the bar where he had seen her. He was talking to a woman, a woman that Daisy could say looked similar to herself. A fact that made her feel violated, even as Alex Moore he was still obsessed with her._  
_Daisy watched them for over half an hour before they left the bar. She should have stopped there but something in her told her to follow, so she did. They were staggering, obviously under the influence of alcohol. So it didn’t surprise her the fact that they were all over each other, even in the street._

_Daisy watched from her where she hid as Grant pushed the woman against the side of a building and claimed her lips as his own. The intensity of the kiss made her breath hitch and she wasn’t even the one receiving it. They kissed for several moments before his mouth left hers and started trailing open mouthed kisses down her throat._  
_Daisy watched them entranced by him and what he was doing. When he let out a moan it filled her ears and brought a pang of desire flooding her system. Suddenly Daisy was out of breath and her body was hot. She couldn’t help but imagine herself in the place of that woman._

_“Alex…” The woman moaned breaking Daisy’s thoughts… Alex not Grant. Suddenly Daisy was well aware of her surroundings and the thoughts she was just having… She needed to leave now._

_Weeks went by and Daisy couldn’t stop the dreams from coming. His hands dipped into her pants tracing the outline of her panties with his thumb. His tongue was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted and her body was on fire._

_She couldn’t keep her hands in one place and she needed him. She needed him to touch her. “Grant, please.” She begged. He chuckled as he nipped the juncture between her shoulder and neck._

_His fingers teased her a bit more before finally giving her what she needed. They slipped inside of her panties and-_

_Her alarmed blared and Daisy found herself drenched in sweat and needing release. Every other time she had denied herself, had taken a shower and pounded her frustration out on the punching bag. But, this, this was too much. Her own fingers delved into her shorts and she brought herself to release she needed his name on her lips, but smothered at the last second._

_Damn it, she wanted him. Or rather she wanted to fuck him._

xXx

Skye woke needing to feel her husband, but opened her eyes to the sight of the product of needing her husband laying next her head. Grant laid on the opposite side of Tommy asleep as well. Glancing at the clock on the wall she saw that it was around 2:30 am. Just around the time that Tommy was due to wake up. Her body must have woken up like clockwork. Though it could have been that she just needed the release that she craved so desperately needed in her dreams or was it memories?

Trying not to disturb Grant, Skye climbed out of the bed and stumbled her way to the bathroom. After taking care of her full bladder she returned to the room to find Tommy staring up at his father. Of course it was adorable, but Grant was going to be awake in a couple of hours so she wanted to let him sleep as much as possible.

Skye quietly picked Tommy up from the bed and pulled him close. “Now, let’s try not to wake Daddy, okay?” She whispered. She rocked Tommy in her arms humming a song that she used to listen to during her rising tide days that she couldn’t remember the name of. She was lucky that she had gotten to him before he had started crying.

Her back was to Grant, but she could feel when he stirred in the bed and sat up. “Well, so much for letting you sleep.” Skye said as she turned to him. He was alert, not that it was surprising, he still had his senses even after all these years, and Tahiti.

“How long has he been up?”

“Not long.” She answered. He stood and walked over to where she was standing. He looked down at Tommy in her arms and smiled before placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Looks like he’s asleep again. I think we might be closer to getting him to sleep all the way through the night.” He grinned. Skye chuckled a little.

“God, I hope so. Maybe we could have at least one normal thing happen soon.” This was apparently the wrong thing to say, Grant stiffened as if just remember the situation. Dammit.

“Why don’t you go back to bed with Tommy? I’m not getting back to sleep tonight anyway.” Grant then walked past her and into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

“Damn my mouth.” Skye muttered before she laid Tommy back down on the bed. There was no way that she could go back to sleep now. Instead she grabbed her messenger bag and went to the couch. Bringing out her laptop she checked out all the news sites for any sign of her and Grant and thankfully there was nothing.

Skye wasn’t too worried about Grant’s work missing him, as they were going to be on vacation for the next week anyway. With Skye’s present running through S.HI.E.L.D.’s systems they wouldn’t be a problem for a little while either.

Skye also considered taking a peek into S.H.I.E.L.D.’s systems to see what everyone was doing but decided against it. So instead she entertained herself by scanning through Tumblr, Pinterest, and other sites.

Grant had returned from the bathroom, took notice of her and slowly came and set beside her. He was close enough for Skye to feel his warmth so she once again wrapped his arm around her before deciding to find a movie to stream for them to watch.

They watched several movies before they reached their destination.

xXx

When they departed the train it was early around 6:00 am and chilly. Skye had wrapped herself up in her favorite jacket and then bundled Tommy up as well. Alex was looking around and taking in the fact that they were at the coast, though not the one they were planning to go to. In fact, they were out of state.

He looked at Skye, she just motioned for him to follow. “It’s a short walk to where were going.” She said. Alex pushed down his curiosity and followed her. They walked for about 15 minutes before Skye walked into a set of public storage units. She pulled out a set of keys from her bag and shifted Tommy to her other hip. She walked down three more units and stopped in front of a large one.

“Skye?”

She ignored his question and instead bent down to unlock the unit. When she went to lift up the Alex placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. “You have Tommy, let me.” She stepped back and allowed him to open it himself. Alex is met with the sight of a Subaru legacy packed with supplies that looked like what you would use to decorate a house with.

“What?”

“This one is actually is my car.” She answered as walked in and used one of the other keys to unlock the car. “Put the stuff in the back seat, would you?” Alex looked at her and was perhaps a little bit skeptical to this car really being hers, but this wouldn’t be the first time he had been in a stolen car in the past 24 hours.

“I’m surprised you ever even took the time to purchase a car. Please tell me, was the one you’ve been driving for the past few years actually yours?” She rolled her eyes at his statement.

“Ha ha. Can you be cute and pack as well?”

“I think what you’re actually looking for is incredibly sexy. Which I always am. So it shouldn’t be a problem.” Skye snorted and Alex smirked at her reaction. Things were starting to seem a little bit normal again.

So instead of arguing he does as she asks. While he placed the bags in the back Skye is across from him and putting Tommy into the car seat that was already in the car. Once Tommy is settled she is heading for the driver’s seat and Alex follows suit by getting into the passenger seat.

“Want to tell me where we’re going now?” He asked.

Skye gave him a sideways glance before she shrugs and answers. “Where we’ll be staying for a while. It’s a beach house. Oh, if anyone asks we’re moving in.” Alex doesn’t know how to answer; this is the most information that Skye has been willing to give him. So if he has to lie and tell anyone who asks that he lives here now, then so be it.

“Always wanted to live on the beach.”

After a half hour drive and passing scenery of several miles of beach houses they finally arrive at where they will be staying. The house is not exactly on the beach but it has a balcony with a staircase that leads directly to the beach. The house itself is a little above average, but it’s definitely nicer than their apartment back home. It had a nice kitchen that connected to the living room. The laundry room was hidden behind the stairs and there was a bathroom across from it. Up the stairs there was 4 bedrooms and a couple bathrooms. All in all, Alex found it to be a good place to “live”.

“Okay, so I’m thinking this is what we do.” Skye started from across the living room. “One of us, being me, could walk down to the store a couple houses over and get some much needed groceries. While the other one, being you, could start bringing in all of the stuff we have in the car. Of course will have to put a movie or something on for Tommy, don’t worry the powers on. Then when I get back you can make something for us to eat while I start putting stuff away.”

She paused to take a breath before she continued. “Then after we eat and put Tommy down for a nap, you can begin your interrogation. I promise to cooperate fully officer, so please after you get what you want can I get off for good behavior? Or maybe you can just get me off?” Alex took in everything she said and chocked a little on his own spit at the last part. Skye chuckled.

“Yeah, um… Yeah, the plan sounds fine. So um, let’s do that.” Skye smirked at him, before she closed the distance between them.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll get you off to.” She winked before stepping away and heading out the front door.

“It’s the least you could do!” Alex called after her, shaking his head as she continued on. His wife was insatiable, which was one of the many reasons he fell in love with her. Tommy called out from behind him babbling about something. More than likely just wanting to join the conversation they were having.

“Okay buddy, let’s get you set up with something to watch then Daddy will start getting to work.”

xXx

Skye’s basket was starting to get full. She didn’t want to get to much stuff, she didn’t have the car so she would have to carrying everything back. So after grabbing a half gallon of milk she decided the shopping was done.

There was suddenly a ringing coming from her bag. The only thing that could be ringing in there, they had gotten rid of their phones long before they got on the train, would be the sat phone in here bag. There was only a couple of people who would have that number…

Skye pulled the phone from her bag and warily answered. “Hello?”

“Skye…”

The Scottish brogue over the phone was both comforting and worrying. “Fitz, why the hell are you calling?” She whisper yelled, glancing around to make sure no one was around.  
“I was worried. You and Ward are on the run and plus there’s Tommy.”

“Yeah thanks for the warning by the way, but were fine, no thanks to you.” She replied in a clipped tone. Skye really could have used a warning form the Scot that had been helping her keep her secret for the past three years.

“I… I’m sorry. I couldn’t have, I didn’t even get the chance to-”

“Oh, really there was no time between your secret meeting and the day after to tell me? You couldn’t even give me a heads up?” Skye interrupted in a scathing voice.

“I didn’t even know about the mission until after it happened. The meeting wasn’t even about that, all Coulson said was that he noticed you had been acting weird and asked if we had noticed. How was I supposed to know he knew about you and Ward?”

“Oh, what else could it be Fitz?” There was silence after that and Skye waited patiently for an answer.

“Skye, I have known about you and Ward for years. I was made Tommy’s godfather for Pete sake. If I had even thought that something like this was happening I would have… I would have said something. I’m sorry.” Skye sighed, she knew he was telling the truth. Fitz was someone she could trust. She trusted him even more than she did Mack.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry.” Skye leaned back against the cooler door, she could feel the cold seeping through her jacket. “Look we’re okay. We’re at one of my safe houses and Grant he’s… he’s asking a lot of questions and I have to tell him Fitz. I have to tell him… everything.”

“… But, his Tahiti programming… it could…”

“I know, but he deserves to know. And, if he wants his memories back I’ll find a way to help him. Besides having Grant Ward in this situation would be pretty handy.”  
They were both quiet for a while. “Look if you do, if he… wants his memories back, just be careful. Things are hectic here but it will get back to normal sooner or later. I just want all of you to be safe.”

Skye smiled and pushed herself off of the cooler door. “I know Fitz. Look I’ll call you as soon as I can with updates, just make sure you’re by yourself in a couple of days around 2:00 am, okay?”

“2:00 am, Skye some of us need our beauty sleep and-”

“Fitz.”

“Okay, okay 2:00 am sheesh. Bye Skye.”

“Bye.”

Skye turned off the sat phone and placed it back in her bag.

xXx

Fitz stepped out of the bathroom and right into Jemma. “Ahhhh, geez Jemma are you trying to give me a heart attack?” he asked as he nearly jumped out of his skin. She had a worried yet suspicious look on her face.

“Fitz, who were you talking to?” From the look on her face he could tell that she was probably remember one of the worse times in his life. But, that was not the issue at the moment. If she had caught him talking to Skye that would be bad.

Fitz loved Jemma, but she just didn’t have it in her to even think about forgiving Ward. She had told him about the splinter bomb and Fitz could not say anything because he too had come close to killing Ward.

It had taken a long time for Fitz to even think about forgiving Ward. When he found out about what Skye was doing it had taken much persuasion on her part to stop him from reporting it to Coulson, let alone not to tell Jemma.

It took even longer for him to agree to meet him as Alex Moore. However, things were different now. Ward, or Alex, was his friend now. He could even say he was as close to him as he was to Ward on the bus.

So, Fitz would do anything to protect his friends, even lie to his girlfriend and coworkers.

“Myself.” From the shock on her face he had to continue. “No, not like that. I was… well I was… practicing.”

Jemma blinked, confusion taking the place of worry on her face. “Practicing for what?”

“Well, uh, it’s a surprise… for you. So uh, I can’t tell you what it is per say.” Pursing his lips, he nodded, praying that she would by it.

“Oh… OH. I- I see. Well please continue. I wouldn’t want to interrupt your practice, for, um, my surprise.” Her voice was giddy and she had a smile to match. Fitz could only imagine what she was thinking her surprise was. She gave him a quick peck before walking past him and into the bathroom he had just exited. Great, now he had to find a surprise for her.

Skye owed him, big time.

xXx

It was a little after noon and Skye had just got Tommy down for a nap. Grant was in the kitchen cleaning up from brunch. Skye walked out of the living room where they had set up a play pin for Tommy, where he was currently napping, and slowly walked the few feet to the kitchen.

Now was time for what she had been dreading yet anticipating for the past 24 hours. Hell, it could even be for the nearly five years. Grant was standing at the sink with the water running obviously doing the dishes. Skye made her way to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind she rested her head on his back and breathed in his scent. “Okay, where do you want me to start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know; I can’t believe I updated either. I could tell you all my excuses, but I’m just happy to get another chapter out. I hope everyone likes it, let me know.


	4. Do you really know who you are?

Do you really know who you are?

Alex’s breath hitched at her words. Finally, he would be getting some answers, some clarity. He turned in Skye’s arms so that they were facing each other.  She bent her head back so she could meet his eyes with her own. Her look promised the truth and a calm to the storm brewing inside of him. “Why were those people after us? Where did you learn to do what you do? Why did we have to leave? What’s-?”

“Okay. Maybe we should go sit in the living room.” Skye interrupted his barrage of questions which made him more frustrated. Alex took a deep breath before nodding. He followed her into the living room and watched as she sat on the couch.

Alex sat next to Skye, their knees pressed into each other’s. He turned towards her and eagerly (warily?) awaited the answers to his questions. Skye looked across at him and averted her eyes after a moment. She didn’t want to tell him, at least that was the vibe that she was giving off to him.

“Okay…” She cleared her throat and reached for his hand taking it her own and placing it in her lap. She played with his fingers for a moment, Alex enjoyed the contact.  No matter the fact that his world was about to be turned upside down, at least he could assume, he would still have Skye there to bring him peace. “Those people that were after you this morning… I work with them. Well, did work with them.”

“What?” Alex exclaimed and tried to pull his hand away in his surprise. Skye tightened her grip not letting go. She worked with those people, what kind of people did she work with?

“Grant just let me finish.” Her words stopped him and he settled himself back in his seat. This was just the beginning of her confessions and he needed to keep calm and listen. He needed to know.

“Okay, so I worked with them for… six years now. They are, I was an, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

S.H.I.E.L.D.? As in Captain America S.H.I.E.L.D… Skye was…? It just didn’t seem to fit. Skye, his Skye, could never really hurt anyone. But, did not the last day prove otherwise?

“The reason I can do what I do, well not the hacking, but my, you know, ass kicking skills. They trained me and I use my skills for their missions.” Skye let out an uneven breath. Alex watched the action. How could these lips that he knew so well, be spewing out things that he would have never even considered to be true until now.

“The reason they came after you yesterday…” Her words brought him back, finally getting more to the point.  “…was because I married you and they found out. So that’s why we had to run.” The answer, that he had needed so badly, made no since to him. Why would they care whether or not they were married? How was it any of their concern? Were their agents not allowed to get married? That didn’t seem to be right. But, what was right anymore…?

“Skye, I don’t understand why would they not want you to be married to me? What-?”

“Fitz is an agent as well.” She interrupted not answering his question and bringing up another question in the same sentence. Fitz? As in the man who was his best friend? Was his entire life a _lie_?

“What?”

“Okay, I know that wasn’t anything super important, but you’re going right for the nitty gritty and it’s going to be hard for me to explain. So, please just let me explain somethings and then I swear I will come back to that question.” Her eyes were boring in to his and begging for her request to be heeded. Alex could only do one thing.  He could always only do one thing when she begged him.

“Okay.”

“Alright, back story. You already know that I’m and orphan and you know that I met my real parents, but they died. But, what you don’t know is that I have been watched by S.H.I.E.L.D. my entire life and that I was an 0-8-4. Which is an unidentifiable object or whatever.” She took a breath.

“You see I was born in the Hunan providence of China. Long story short I was taken from my parents. I tried to find out who they were. And I did, but not before I was…  changed.”

Changed?

“I have the power to create quakes, but not just that, really anything to do with vibrations. My mom went crazy, tried to kill me, my dad killed her to protect me. Oh and my dad is still alive. Oh God that was a lot to say…” She inhaled deeply and stared straight ahead leaving Alex to try and process all the information which was now flooding his system. 

Alex’s mind went through the information presented almost on auto-pilot, filing everything into place so he could easily access it again. Parents one dead, the other alive. 0-8-4 and S.H.I.E.L.D, again. Changed. “Wait you have powers? Like the avengers or…?” He let the sentence hang between them, not knowing how to continue.

“Yeah I do.” Skye’s hand lifted into the air, Alex tracked its movement, and the coffee table she pointed at began to shake. Alex didn’t jump back at the sight, his eyes only widened at what he was seeing.

“You did that?” He asked as he turned back to face his wife. Skye worried her bottom lip before giving Alex a hint of a smile. His breath stalled at her smile. She had done that?

_So that’s what happened in Puerto Rico._

No, please. Not again. Why were these unbidden thoughts still coming?

“Yeah.” Alex came back to himself faster than normal when she answered him. He needed to stay in the moment. He had to think.

First his wife was a secret agent (as well as a close family friend). Then he finds out that for some reason who she works for doesn’t want them to be married. Now she has powers. It was a lot for Alex to take in and there was even more to come. More? There was an abundance of unanswered questions and answers that accompanied them. How could there be more? His life, was it even real? Was Skye or Tommy?

“Alex?” Skye asked as he stood. He had to… had to move. This was all too much.  Alex began to pace across the living room. “Alex, please come back there’s still more to tell you.” She crossed the room and stood in front of him effectively blocking his path. “Come sit back down.”

He didn’t want to sit down, he didn’t want to stand still. He… He wanted his life back.

Alex couldn’t seem to look at his wife from where she stood in front of him. Instead he was looking at anything but her. When his sights landed on Tommy he stilled. Tommy? His hands twitched, he needed to hold him. Was he real, or would he turn out to be another lie, that came with secret powers?

“Tommy, does he…? I mean will he…” Skye followed his gaze to where his eyes rested with a slight frown on her face.

“No, he doesn’t. But he could…” Alex didn’t know what to say to that. His son… his son could possibly move things too. “But Grant it’s not bad thing. It’s part of me… part of him.” Skye reached to drag his face to look at hers. “You need to trust me.”

Something inside Alex snapped at that. He quickly stepped back and out of her grasp.  The entire situation made him want to laugh, but he feared if he started he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Trust you?” He asked incredulously. “Skye. You’ve been lying to me, keeping such important things from me, for **years**!” Alex could hardly believe that this was happening. Was this happening? “Why should I trust you now? When there’s even more you haven’t told me.”

“Grant please?” She stepped closer trying to erase the distance between them. Alex stepped back another step. He couldn’t.

“Don’t touch me Skye.” The look on his face exuded how serious he was. If she touched him, she would make everything alright. He couldn’t let her. How could Alex even know that what she was saying was the truth, she was not above lying to him. Obviously.

“Grant.” Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. Alex looked away, her tears made him conflicted. He didn’t want that. Alex had never liked seeing her hurt and hated even more being the one to cause the pain, but… No, he needed more answers. He needed clarity.

“Tell me Skye.” Her face screamed her question. Tell him what? “Why don’t they want us to be together? Why are we having to run? Why have you kept this from me?” Skye’s eyes widened for just a moment before she turned away. Alex felt his heart lurch at the sight. He wanted to beg, but hadn’t he already been doing so?

“I’ll have to start from the beginning.” She turned back to him and stepped closer to the couch. “Just promise me, you’ll listen to it all and that… Grant **promise** me that you won’t leave.” Leave? Here Skye was entreating him not to leave. The thought of leaving, even with all the others bellowing in his head, hadn’t crossed his mind. Where would he go? How could he possibly leave his family?

Skye had turned back stare at him, the tears had begun to run down her cheeks, and waited for an answer. Waited for an answer like Alex had been all this time. He felt she would like his more than he did hers. “I promise.”

Skye shoulders sagged in relief for just a moment before she tensed back up, as if remembering that this was not over yet. “Alright, I know you don’t want to sit, but I really think you should.” Alex forced himself to sit on the couch, just wanting to finally get to the truth.

“Back when I was 24. I was a member of the rising tide. The rising tide is a group of people that feel like information, any and all, should be available for anyone.” Her voice was cracking, through her tears. They were cracking him as well.

“Well I, as you know, am pretty good with computers and it was a little after the avengers had showed up. So I decided to hack S.H.I.E.L.D for information. At the time I was living out of my van and-” Alex’s eyes widened at her confession. She had lived in a van? Even now Alex wished that he was there then, so he could have helped her.

“I was in the middle of recording a message when my van door was opened and a bag was placed over my head. I was taken to a plane and interrogated.”

Her eyes finally rested on him. They were portals to her soul. Whatever she was about to tell him… It could break everything. “I was interrogated by a guy named Phil Coulson and a guy named… Grant Ward.”

_Grant Ward. Grant Ward. Grant Ward._

_Best since Romanoff._

_Grant Ward Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D._

_Pieces solving a puzzle._

_Run Faster._

_Best since Romanoff._

_It’s Love._

_Is that a Weakness?_

_I saw the way you looked at her._

_Yes, you are._

“Grant? Are you okay?” Skye was in front of him, when did she get there? What was going on? Who was Grant Ward?

Skye had a sharp intake of breath and Alex realized he had asked the question out loud. She stood in front of him her brows furrowed and looking deep into his eyes. “You are.”

Everything went black.

xXx

_Grant pressed his knees closer to his chest and buried his face into his arms where they rested on top of his knees. He tried to stifle his tears. If he was heard it would only get worse._

_Grant could hear their guests on the other side of the door. He had wanted to… He sucked in a deep breath and searing pain coursed through his chest. If he had almost blacked out, he couldn’t tell. It was too dark to see anything._

_If there was enough light in his room, he would have looked to see if there was a bruise. Grant felt like there would be one. His face still smarted from his father’s back hand that had sent him airborne and had him landing on the glass table in his father’s office. He wanted to turn the light on, but if he did Christian would surely tell their parents._

_Grant didn’t need his mother’s sickly saccharine voice laughing off his appearance in front of the guests as he was dragged down the stairs and into the party. “Why were you hiding Buddy-_

_“Buddy!” Grant called out again. He stood on the outskirt of his camp scanning the surrounding area. “C’mon Buddy!”_

_Grant didn’t know how long ago John Garret had taken him from his own personal and delivered him to one of another making. The pangs in his stomach were now just background noise to his life’s newest theme song._

_Dusk was approaching fast bringing end to the day, Grant wished it would bring an end to his life instead. He wouldn’t feel bad for leaving Buddy, with his death Buddy would finally have something to feel his empty stomach._

_He probably should have continued his search for the dog, but Grant let himself fall to the ground. Maybe he would just watch the sk-_

_“Skye!” She was gone. Ward could do nothing but watch as she sped away from him. Everything… Everything was falling apart, slipping through his fingers. The only thing that he had ever wanted for himself in years was running from him._

_He couldn’t… couldn’t lose her. His thoughts halted, along with his breath, as he watched Skye’s car be smashed in by Deathlok landing on its hood. He felt sick, Deathlok was pulling Skye out of the car, and Ward could do nothing._

_John wanted Skye and he had her now. It should have relieved him, but he was anything but. He could only imagine what John would think of him now, if he could hear his thoughts, feel what he was feeling._

_You have to do what needs to be done-_

_“Do what needs to be done, son.” Ward stared down at the little boy that rested in his crib. His mother and father slept 20 feet away, in the room down the hall._

_Ward was on his first mission, first Hydra mission. The boy was a gifted. Hydra could use him, but Ward… Ward knew what Hydra would do and just how they would use him._

_“John, he’s just a baby.”_

_“What was that!?” Ward’s mouth shut. He was given an order, who was he to question a direct order._

_“Understood.” Ward swallowed the bile in his mouth and lifted the baby as gently form the crib as he could. He didn’t want to wake-_

_Tommy. He had finally gotten him to sleep and there was no way in hell that Alex was going to wake him. He needed sleep just as much as his son did._

xXx

Skye swept her hand across Grant’s forehead, wiping away the sweat that had beaded there. Worry gnawed at her stomach and deepened the creases between her eyes. Grant had been out for nearly an hour now.

Skye could only imagine what he was going through. Was he remembering? If he was would his psyche be able to handle it. Grant had not been in the most stable of conditions when he had gone through the Tahiti process.

Who was she kidding? Skye had no clue what Grant’s head was like when he had undergone the procedure. She had not cared to know. Months before she had taunted him about his own suicide attempts.

Skye felt sick. Suddenly the thought of getting Grant back was the scariest thing in the world. Alex loved her, of that she was sure. But, Grant Ward. She had no idea how he would feel about her. After all she had shot him and left him for dead.

Though she could not get herself to kill him that very moment, she had a clear headshot. Instead she had shot him four times in a non-vital area and left him to bleed to death. Though she would not have lost sleep then if he had died, she had given him a chance and soothed her conscious.

So, Skye was terrified of Grant Ward coming back, but she was also terrified of him never returning too. She wanted him back, without him Alex was not himself, not complete. Neither was she.

Tommy’s wails broke the silence in the room and Skye from her trance. She was on her feet in a moments time and across the room lifting Tommy from where he laid in his pen. No matter the situation at hand Tommy would always be her number one priority.

“It’s okay sweetie.” Tommy quieted down almost immediately, his wails now just a whimper. Skye could only just imagine how this was for him. He had been taken from the only home he had ever known and on a strange journey. Now he was at a new place and his mommy and daddy were acting weird.

All of this would be too much for anyone, let alone an infant. Tommy clutched Skye’s shirt in his hands as she bounced him in her arms. This was one hell of a mess she had gotten them into.

“How about we play a little?” She asked. Tommy looked at her as she stepped over the pen and sat down inside it. “What do you say baby, huh?”

She sat Tommy down in her lap, not wanting him to start crying again if he lost contact with her. Buddy laid on the pillows and blankets that Skye had placed out on the inside of the pen so it would be more comfortable for Tommy.

She reached for him, while trying not to jostle her son in her lap. “Hi, Tommy. It’s me your best buddy, Buddy. Ruff, ruff, ruff.” She said in her best impersonation of Scooby Doo.

“Do you want to play with me?” She held the stuffed dog in front of Tommy’s face making it bounce around as it talked with him. Her son’s lack of response to his favorite toy made her grimace. He really was unhappy.

“That’s okay Tommy. We can just cuddle with Mommy instead.” Skye brought Buddy to where Tommy rested in her lap and he latched on to him. He was definitely shaken up. She pulled him from her lap and left the play pen to head for the rocking chair that sat in front of the sliding glass door, so you could and look out at the beach on a lazy afternoon.

Before she sat though, she turned the rocker so that it was facing the couch and she could watch Grant as he slept.

After a while of Tommy pressed to her chest and the rocking of the chair, her son had fallen back into a fitful sleep, only stirring occasionally, mirroring his father who was across the room.

xXx

“… but, still I can’t believe Quake did that.” Kara’s ear piqued at Daisy’s moniker. “She’s completely shut down our entire systems and now they say she’s on the run.”

“Shhh, you can’t say things like that. The Director would go ballistic if he knew you were spreading that rumor.” The quiet chatter stopped after that and Kara processed the information she was presented.

S.H.I.E.L.D. was a mess when she got back from her mission an hour ago, she had yet been to see Coulson to report in. Everyone was all over the place not stopping for a time long enough to answer any of her questions.

The Playground was offline and now running on generators. The entire base had gone on lockdown 20 minutes after Kara had returned. It seems she had made it just in time to be trapped inside with everyone else. Whoever had attacked their systems had done one hell of a job, if they had just recently retrieved enough control lock it down.

Daisy is someone with that ability, but Kara couldn’t believe she would ever cause this. Kara, though never close to Daisy herself, had seen how devoted she was to many of Coulson’s most trusted agents and Coulson himself.

Kara had never found it in herself to try and get close to Daisy. She was such an important factor in Grant’s life that she couldn’t help but to resent her even after he had gone to Tahiti.

Resentment aside Kara always felt she had violated Daisy in some way. Yes, in her time with Grant she had impersonated many people including the Calvary, but when she had done the same to Daisy…

That had been for seduction, she was using Daisy to get want she wanted, just as she was sure Grant would use her to get what he had wanted. Though she was unable to go through with the action, Kara couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt each time she looked at Daisy.

Her therapist told her all of her feelings towards Daisy were to be expected. The love of her life, as far as Kara was concerned, was significantly attached to the other woman. The emotions of jealousy and resentment were to be expected. Along with guilt of using another woman’s face to start up a relationship.

Kara’s thoughts had gotten away from her again, as thinking of Grant often caused. She made her way to Coulson’s office finally expecting to be debriefed. The door was open, it had yet to have been replaced after Daisy had had her little tantrum. Kara smirked, she may not have liked the woman, but she could be amusing from time to time.

She rapped her knuckles against the door frame and watched as Coulson raised his head from the papers on his desk. “Agent Palamas, come in.” Kara stepped in as he gathered the papers into a neatish pile and turned them over.  Confidential of course.

“So what can I do for you?” He gave her a cordial smile. Kara examined his face and noted he was tense, the lines on his face were more deep set then the last time she had been in his office.

“I’m here to turn in my report.” She answered.

“Right, of course. So was the mission a success?” Kara waited a moment before she answered him.

“A complete success. The target is down and I retrieved the flash drive.” She slipped her hand down her shirt and pulled out the drive that had rested in her bra. There was slight smile on her face as she slipped the drive across his desk.

“Excellent work Agent Palamas.” He didn’t even glance at the drive that she had placed in front of him. “I’ll expect a full written report in the morning, but for the time being find Fitzsimmons to receive your instructions on how to help with the lockdown.” He gave her a dismissive nod and returned his attention to his desk.

Kara automatically felt the strong need to follow the order, but she was to curious to leave just yet. Yes, she was a soldier and soldiers followed orders. But, through her therapy she was fighting off the need to follow orders unbidden. The need that had been instilled into her by Whitehall. Though 4 years had passed since then Kara still found herself struggling with it from time to time. 

“Sir?” Coulson glanced up and raised a questioning brow. “In order for me to be able to best help the situation at hand, knowing the full story of how all this happen is essential. So, how did all this happen?”

Coulson sat for a while meeting her eyes. He had gotten better at hiding his emotions she observed from his long-standing neutral expression. There staring contest came to an end when he shook his head and gave a small chuckle. It was her victory, Kara restrained herself from smiling.

“I’m not exactly sure what happened Agent Palamas, but I assure you when everything is settled you will be notified of the current situation.” Kara paused he didn’t want to tell her. Kara was well aware that she was not Coulson’s most trusted agent, not one of his ever dwindling inner circle.

But, she also knew that he had enough respect for her as one of his top agents that if the situation did not pertain to a certain someone, he would have informed her before she even needed to ask.

So there was some truth to what she had overheard, Daisy was involved in the complete system failure. Coulson was protecting her, as he always did. “Understood.” Kara turned on her heel and slipped out of Coulson’s office.

If Coulson didn’t want to tell her what was going on, that was fine. Kara had other ways of finding out the truth.

xXx

His eyes opened and he took in his surroundings. They were unfamiliar, not at all what he was used to waking up to. It took him a moment to recognize that he was at the beach house that his wife had taken him to. “Grant?” Was that him? Was she asking for him, who could know?

He laid still, continuing to look at his surroundings, not bothering to answer her. There was a creaking behind him and some shifting as she made her way across the room to him. “I know your awake. If you were trying to hide it, then you should have kept your breathing deep.” He could see her now; she was standing above him. She looked worried and he couldn’t blame her.

“Grant, you need to tell me. What do you remember?” Remember, nothing. At least nothing concrete. Nothing made sense, not anymore. He wasn’t Alex, he wasn’t Grant, who was he? Skye bent down so she could be closer to him, or at least he could assume.

“Baby, please say something.” Her hand reached out so she could touch him and he recoiled. He swiftly ducked under her arms and slid to the floor. He rolled away from her putting a good amount of distance between them.

She couldn’t, she couldn’t touch him. If she touched him he would lose himself even more and he needed to find himself. He needed to know who he was. She looked hurt by his rejection and even though he was no longer Alex, he still could not stand to see her in pain.

“I don’t know what I remember. Everything is a mess of memories and I don’t know what’s real anymore.” He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. To stop himself from shaking. His eyes left hers, he couldn’t look at her anymore. His eyes passed over Tommy’s play pen and he quickly averted them.

He couldn’t see him. What if Tommy wasn’t real? Or worse what if Tommy was, but was no longer his? He couldn’t stand the thought.

“Grant, please talk to me.” Her voice pleaded with him. Or who she wanted him to be. She took a step closer and he inched backwards. He had to keep his distance. “Just tell me what you want.”

Want he wanted? There were so many things that he wanted. But, the most pressing matter at the moment was he wanted to go. He was suffocating in the unknown and he needed to clear his head. He wouldn’t be able to do so in such close proximity to her.

“I need to go.” His words shattered her. He could feel it in her presence. If he looked at her, he was sure his needs would crumble in the wake of her own.

“Oh, God.” She sobbed, cracking his heart. “No, please! Grant, no you promised me you wouldn’t.” She came to him faster than before and he barely stopped the urge to run away at full speed. Instead he scrambled backwards and made it to the kitchen.

He climbed behind the bar and made it a barrier between them. Her sobs filled the room and still he kept his eyes firmly on the counter. “You can’t.”

He had not made that promise, Alex had. He didn’t have to stay, he wouldn’t. He would leave… but, but he would come back.

Though he was no one, the key to finding out who he was, was her. He could never leave her, or who he hoped was his son for good.

“I’ll come back.” Her sobs stilled for a moment. Her breath was uneven and he was sure if he had met her look, she would have tears running down her face. “I have to come back.”

“When?” Her words came out broken as she no doubt was. He knew broken, it was a feeling that was dominating his entire being.

“I don’t know.” He answered. He didn’t wait for a response he turned on his heel and went out the door. No he didn’t know when he would return, but he would. He heard Skye burst out onto the porch and he could feel her eyes tracking his movement as he kept a steady jog.

He didn’t know where he was going, but he didn’t know who he was either. He needed to be gone.

xXx

He was gone. Her husband had walked out that door two hours ago. The door she was now unable to look away from, as he could come back at any moment. He said he would come back and Skye refused to not believe it.

No, he would. He had to. She needed him to. How could she do this without him? How could Tommy survive without his father? Skye knew what it was like to grow up without parents. Though Tommy would still have her, she knew that growing up without his father would scar him.

No, Grant wouldn’t do that. Even if he didn’t come back for her, he would come back for his son. He… He…

“Aughhh.” She let loose a guttural cry as she flung out her arms and sent a pulse out that knocked everything off of the bar in the kitchen and sent it flying into the wall behind it. She continued her rampage, let out her anger and fear on her surroundings.

The entire house began to shake with her assault. A lamp behind her exploded and she stilled. The cries of her child were quiet in the chaos of her carnage, but they somehow managed to break through her pain and bring her back to herself. “Oh my God, Tommy.”

She was by his side in an instance taking him into her arms and pulling him close to her chest. His wails continued. “Oh, baby. Mommy is so sorry.” She was shaking as she pulled him impossibly closer. “So sorry.”

How could she have allowed herself to do that? How? Her tears that had somehow stopped after Grant had left were now back.

She had placed her own son in danger with her actions and she despised herself for it. Out of all the horrible things that she felt she had done in her life, to her this was the most reprehensible.

“Sorry.” She mumbled again as she slid down to the floor in the living room. Her surroundings ceased to exist for the moment. Which was something as an agent she should never allow, especially in the situation she was in now. But, the only thing that mattered at that moment was making sure Tommy was okay.

She didn’t know how long it took to calm him or for her own tears to dry, but soon her surroundings were coming back. The living room and kitchen were a mess. Anything that was loose was on the floor and furniture was toppled.

Skye was sure if there had been knick-knacks and pictures on the walls they would have been shattered. It would take forever to clean up. Wait?

She turned her head and followed the implied line that separated an unaltered patch from the surrounding disarray. There was almost a perfect circle surrounding Tommy’s pen clearly showing that nothing had come within his perimeter to harm him. She had…?

She had kept him safe even in her storm of fear and anger. It was a saving grace. She had protected him, even if what she did was horrible. She had allowed nothing to happen to her precious, precious boy.

Her revelation brought her back to the situation at hand, she had caused a quake. Which was something she had not done in years. She needed to check for seismic events in the area. When Coulson got his systems back up he would probably check for unusual activity, even if her slipping would have been unlikely.

What irony.

Standing from where she sat in the floor and keeping Tommy still close to her chest, Skye began to rummage through everything on the floor and find her messenger bag. It only took her a moment to find it and get the information she needed.

The seismic activity was small only affecting the safe house and maybe one or two next to it. It wasn’t much, but there was never much activity around here. She would have to cover it up. She got to work.

Skye reached back into her bag and found the sat phone from it. She had told Fitz that she would call him in couple of days, but she wouldn’t be able to make sure that Coulson didn’t find out without him. She had already wiped all reports from the internet and had created a false report in another unusual area on the other side of the country.

_Fitz, I need you to make sure that Coulson follows a false lead I have placed. You’ll know what it is when you see it. Make sure he follows it no matter what._

She hit send. Coulson would not be so quick to take bait that was dangled in front of him. She was smart and a superb agent. Coulson would not expect her to make such a huge mistake. But, hopefully Fitz could make him believe that she was emotional enough to let something happen.

The truth that she had been so, made it possible that he would be more likely to believe Fitz. Asking Fitz to lie, was a desperate decision. But, he had been lying for her for years and he was better at it than he used to be. Hopefully it would be enough.

Her stomach growled, she hadn’t eaten since her and Grant had talked. She had breastfed Tommy a couple hours ago, but he would be needing something a little bit more now that it was getting closer to dinner time.

“Are you hungry, baby?” Tommy gurgled from his place close to her chest and she smiled. “Well then let’s go see what we can find.” Skye had to navigate her way through the wreckage to make it to the kitchen. Then when she actually made it in there she finally noticed that the refrigerator had fallen over during her little episode.

“Oops.” She made a shocked face at Tommy causing him to laugh. She smiled at his reaction. One thing about Tommy is he could always make anything better. She had to set him down on the bar, before she turned back to face her new objective.

“Okay I got this.” It took more exertion of her strength than she liked but she lifted the fridge from the ground and got it situated into its rightful place. Being an inhuman did come in handy, especially when having to clean up her own mess.

“Let’s get something to eat.”

xXx

It was dark and humid. He had made a few miles away from the house, from her, before he had decided it was far enough. He was now in a more populated part of the coast, a small city that he hadn’t bothered to find out the name of.

The suffocating feeling, he thought would go away once he had put the distance between them, was still there. Though his head was more clear, he would sporadically get bits and pieces of memories he didn’t recognize.

It reminded him of his experiences before he lost who he was, though now he could not ignore them and they were coming much more frequently. At least now, he knew he wasn’t going crazy, just having an old life come back to haunt him.

An old life he desperately wanted gone. Rather it be by him becoming Grant Ward or returning to Alex Moore he didn’t care, as long as it would all just come to an end.

_She had shot him. The only woman he had ever loved had shot him and left him to die. He didn’t know if he should be furious or proud. Instead he just felt numb. The analytical part of his mind was pointing out that he was numb because of the blood loss. But, Ward hadn’t listened to that part of his mind since Skye had turned his world around._

He wasn’t sure he wanted to go back to Grant Ward anymore. The snippets that he was remembering, feeling, were something he wasn’t so sure he wanted to relive.

But then, he would get something… something that maybe, made him think he could live with being Ward again.

_She reached across the bar and placed her hand on to his own. She was warm, her hands were softer than any he had ever felt before. But, more importantly she had sent a sporadic flame through his system, while simultaneously cooling the rage of the berserker staff inside him._

He had continued walking even as he was living through these unknowns. He realized that he was starting to walk into a seedier part of the city, he didn’t care.

Skye, she had been important to him in both of his lifetimes. He could feel that from Grant Ward and in his memories of Alex Moore, which were still sharp, he could clearly see it.

She frightened him. She was important, too important to him.  He didn’t know if he could handle how much control she had over him, all forms of him. Ward, Alex, even himself as he was now.

He had no clue who he was, but he **knew** who she was.

Then there was Tommy. He had no attachment to Tommy as Grant Ward. But, the greatest attachment he had ever felt before with him as Alex Moore. This left him fearing that if he was to become Ward again, would he lose Alex’s son?

He couldn’t live through that.

Then there was the situation at hand. They were in danger. Danger he didn’t know how to protect them from. As Ward would he be able to protect them; would he even want to?

Alex had wanted answers and that had left him with nothing but questions.

He paid no attention to his surroundings, but somehow he found himself ducking underneath a bat that had been swung at him. His body moved and he let it. The men around him didn’t stand a chance.

After the initial attack, he had been attacked by another from his left. He swiftly dispatched his second attacker with a single punch to his throat. The man from before came at him again with the bat and this time he caught it.

The man then struggled to pull it from his grip, but it seemed as if his grip was unbreakable. He quickly brought his other hand forward and pushed the arm that held the bat down before releasing the bat and grabbing the man by the head and brought it down. He then had a quick jab to the man’s face.

He went down after his quick succession of moves. With both attackers on the ground he turned to face his final foe. The man quickly tried to pull a gun, but he was too fast.

He grabbed the wrist of the man’s gun hand and quickly turned his body into that of his attackers. He elbowed the man in the chest before he flipped the gun from his hand and into his own. The attacker fell to the ground.

He turned to face him. The gun in his hand aimed between the man’s eyes. It would have been easy to end his life. “Leave.” He said in voice that he recognized as not Alex’s. The man scrambled away and turned the corner.

He didn’t… he didn’t know how he had done that. How he was capable of doing that? Were these the skills of the man named Grant Ward?

He needed to know. He needed to know what was going on. He had to go back. He felt some comfort in the fact that if he could fight like that even without Ward, then he could protect the family that Alex had.

He wanted answers. He wanted to be Alex again, he wanted to be Grant Ward. He wanted Skye and Tommy back. How could he accomplish that?

It was a few hours later when he made it back to the beach house. The lights were still on, at least a few. He entered through the front door and found the place in chaos. It looked as if a tornado had stormed through while he had been gone.

Or maybe an earthquake.

Where were Skye and Tommy? He made his way to living room as quickly as he could and found them where he hoped they would be.  Skye and Tommy were curled up together in the playpen on all of the pillows and blankets.

Skye’s laptop sat open and he was able to tell that it was showing the feed of a camera that was placed at the front door.

She had fallen asleep waiting for him.

Finally, he allowed himself to take them both in. They were beautiful. Tommy slept peacefully curled up into his mother’s chest. Skye slept as well, her face finally smooth and no longer in a perpetual frown.

He wanted them, he wanted them to be his so badly.

He reached down and allowed his hand to rest on the sleeping chest of his son’s, who he hoped was still his. Tommy breathed deeply and his heart thrummed softly in his chest. A tear came to his eye. His other hand came to slip under Tommy and he lifted him carefully into his arms.

After he made sure Tommy was still asleep, he made the journey upstairs and into the first bedroom he could find. The master bedroom. He gently laid Tommy on the bed. He didn’t want to leave him, but he once again made the trip down stairs.

This time he lifted Skye into his arms. It felt right, the first thing to since he had lost who he was. She stirred as he carried up the stairs. “Mmm, Grant?” She mumbled, he felt it when she realized she wasn’t dreaming. Her arms came around his neck in a tight grip and she pressed herself closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

“You came back.”

He slowly placed her on the bed and climbed in beside her. She molded her body to his, leaving only enough space between them for Tommy to lay. He reached across and laid his arm on her waist.

His grip on her was tight, but she didn’t seem to mind. He needed to touch her. “I’m came back” He echoed before he shut his eyes and tried to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for the whole family. They're all going through so much and it's my fault. I'm sorry if Grant's point of view is confusing, but he's not referring to himself as Alex or Ward, as he doesn't see himself as either of them. I really hope you liked it. Let me know.


	5. A Happy Interlude

A Happy Interlude

Skye’s eyes opened and she immediately squeezed them shut. There was a bright ray of sunshine beaming right to where she was laying her head. Damn it, who the hell forgot to pull the curtains shut. She groaned and buried her face further into Grant’s shoulder.

Grant.

Her eyes opened again and she had to squint to ignore the sunlight that was streaming through the uncovered window. He was here, she could vaguely remember him coming back last night, but she had almost believed it was a pleasant dream. But, here she was lying in a bed, Grant’s arm around her and Tommy between them being the only thing that separated their bodies.

Skye roamed her eyes up his chest surveying the familiar sight, though his shirt covered most of his scars, she still knew the exact places where they marred his body. Some she knew the stories behind, others she didn’t. Of course he didn’t know the stories behind them anymore.

Hers eyes trailed all the way to his face and she was met with his gaze. How long had he been awake? “What time is it?” His eyes never left hers, but she felt the grip on her hips tighten a moment before it relaxed.

“I don’t know. Maybe 8:00.” 8:00, that meant that Grant had probably been here awake for around three hours. It wasn’t the first time that he had stayed in the bed after he had woken, to watch her or Tommy, but he had never stayed quite this long before. He was really shaken up, but what could Skye expect after the last couple of days.

“How much sleep did you get?” He looked tired there were the beginnings of circles under his eyes and his face seemed a little pale. She brought her hand up to his face to trace his cheek.

“I don’t know, maybe a few hours.” She smiled at him before nodding and gently dragging her hand to rest on the back of his head. She gently griped his hair in her hand. She gently scratched her nails through his hair. It was almost unbelievable how peaceful this moment was in the wake of all the past events.

“Tommy woke up about an hour and a half ago. I changed and fed him.” So he hadn’t been lying here this whole time. Skye felt the knot in her chest loosen a little at his words. He had taken care of Tommy, for a little while there she almost thought that he wouldn’t want anything to do with him. Not out of no longer loving him, but out of fear.

“Dada.” Tommy squirmed between them, apparently no longer content to not be the center of attention. She watched as his hand flew out with speed she didn’t think he would have and his tiny fist made contact with Grant’s nose. Grant made a tiny, oh so hilarious, yelping noise.

“Oh…” There was a shocked look on Grant’s face and his hand that rested on her hip rose up to cup his nose. Tommy couldn’t have hurt him. Then a smile broke out on Grant’s face and he was laughing loudly.

Skye couldn’t help but join in. It was so good, to hear him laugh, to laugh herself. Tommy’s giggles joined their chorus. Leave it to Tommy to bring them together again.

Grant soon rolled to his back and swiftly slipped Tommy from the bed and into the air. He held him above his chest, the smile still graced his features, and he lowered Tommy and little closer to his face. “Did you want something?” Tommy continued to giggle as he reached out to grab Grant’s nose. He laughed again, “Or do you just have a problem with my nose?” As if to answer his question Tommy gave Grant’s nose a squeeze and Skye snorted. “Why you little…”

Grant rolled them to where Tommy laid on the bed and Grant was now the one hovering above them. Skye watched as Grant lifted their son’s shirt and began to blow raspberries on his tiny tummy.

Tommy squealed with delight and laughter as Grant continued. Skye almost couldn’t contain herself with the emotions that were flowing through her. She was almost overflowing with love and happiness; in this moment everything was perfect.

After another couple of seconds Grant pulled away and watched triumphantly as Tommy continued to squeal. He glanced her way and gave her a smile that made her breath hitch, he was happy.

Hating herself for having to break the moment Skye forced her hand on to Grant’s shoulder. “How about you make breakfast, while I give him a bath.” She knew that there was still so much to do, if Grant wanted to get his memories back there would be so much to do, but he seemed to be in a much better place than last night.

“Okay.” He answered.

Skye wanted to kiss him, but she didn’t want to press the issue. Yes, he was back, yes he wanted to be here, but she didn’t know if he was ready for that. “I love you.” She said and almost cursed herself for it right afterward. She didn’t want to press the issue of a kiss, but she would blurt that out?

His face registered shock and Skye quickly scooped up Tommy and left the room, before she could hear his reply, or lack of one.

xXx

He was happy. Even with all the despair and confusion he was currently in, he was happy. When he had woken up after his few hours of sleep he didn’t know what to feel. He watched Skye and Tommy, and it brought out feelings of calm and helped to stem the storm inside him. He was confused, but he knew that this was where he wanted to be, all parts of him, Alex and Grant.

When Tommy had woken he was almost too scared to pick him up again. But, he had carried him last night, and Tommy had not disappeared then.

When he had worked up the courage to pick him up, Tommy had responded to him as he had when he had still been Alex. Tommy still saw him as daddy. So he could still see him as his son, right?

He enjoyed the closeness to Tommy as he went through the process of taking care of his needs. When he had finished taking care of Tommy and had showered, he decided that it would be for the best to rejoin Skye in the bed. Or maybe he just wanted to.

When Skye had woken up and he finally got to see her eyes, everything felt better again. Not, normal, but better. He didn’t think things would ever be normal again. Their laughter and fun made him happier than he had been since he had lost himself.

But then when Skye had said she loved him, he had blanked. His feelings went on mute and he couldn’t respond, well not before she had left. It took him a moment before he could process his feelings. He was positive he would have responded with an affirmation. Alex loved her, Grant loved her, he loved her.

There was not one part of himself that didn’t love her or Tommy.

When he went down stairs earlier that morning he had not bothered to clean up Skye’s mess. It was pretty bad now that he really took the time to see it. He glanced back up the stairs, Tommy was being rowdy this morning, it would probably take her longer than normal to bathe him. He could probably clear at least the floor and make breakfast before they finished, Skye would probably want a shower herself.

15 minutes later he had cleared the floor in the living room and in the kitchen and was making scrambled eggs. There wasn’t much food, but he was able to find eggs and bread. So scrambled eggs with toast it was. He placed a couple of glasses on the bar and retrieved the milk from the fridge, if Skye wanted something to drink it would have to do.

“Hey, looks good.” He looked up, he hadn’t heard her come down the stairs. It seemed Grant Ward’s senses were come and go. Skye smiled at him from across the bar, her hair was still wet from her shower and he found himself feeling as Alex had when he first saw Skye, again. He couldn’t describe how beautiful she was.

“So where did you put his high chair? Do you remember?” The high chair… There was one in the car yesterday, wasn’t there? Where had Alex put it?

He searched through the memories. “Broom closet.” He answered. He turned on his heel and walked across the kitchen to where the small broom closet was. When he opened the door he fumbled for a moment with the pull string for the light. When he could see inside he found the high chair resting against the back wall of the closet.

He brought it back out and set it in front of the bar. Skye stepped beside him and slid Tommy down into the seat. Once he was situated Skye walked past him and brushed his arm across his back as she did. He followed after and took the seat beside her. She had already dug into to her food, she was hungry, of course.

He reached for the milk and poured them both a glass, before placing it back on the table. He ate his eggs, though he didn’t really enjoy them. Alex had never understood why he didn’t like eggs, but now he thought it probably had something to do with Ward.

Skye reached for the butter across the bar, but she couldn’t quite reach it so she had to lean further into him to decrease distance. He smirked and reached out to grab it with one hand while wrapping his other arm around her. He handed her the butter and unconsciously placed a kiss on her temple as he did.

It was something his body was so used to doing that it had just happened. Not that he hadn’t enjoyed it, he just didn’t know if it was a conscious choice he would make at the moment. If he kissed her, what would happen?

_What would she do if he just did it? If he could pretend that he was really just Grant Ward agent of S.HI.E.L.D. and there was no Hydra or Garret and he kissed her, how would she react? It wasn’t something Ward could risk, but he could speculate as long as it was all compartmentalized afterwards. Would she kiss him back?_

_“Robot?” He turned around and found Skye standing next to the punching bag looking as if she was still half asleep._

_“You’re late, 75 pushups, go.” She scoffed in disbelief, her hands came to rest on her hips._

_“75?”_

_“15 for every minute you’re late. You’re 5 minutes late.” She made another noise of protest, but Ward met her glare with a stern look that would put anyone into their place._

_Their eye contact broke as she descended to the floor to begin her pushups. Ward wondered if she would make that noise of protest if he kissed her, or if she would make other more enjoyable noises instead._

_Put it in a box._

Skye smiled at him from where she sat. His face was still pressed against her head. That memory had only lasted a second, it had felt longer. He pulled back and began to numbly eat his meal again.

Grant Ward just had to pop in and ruin his happy moment with one of his own. “So I’ve been thinking.” Skye interrupted his thoughts when she spoke. “If you want to, unlock your memories. To remember everything, tell me now.” She was watching him for a reaction, trying to read him.

“Yes, I do.” He did, he wanted to remember. He wanted to be a whole person again, but most importantly he wanted to be able to protect Skye and Tommy. He could if he just remembered.

“Okay, well I’m gonna have to make a few calls, maybe do a little hacking. But, I’ll figure it out.” She smiled at him and he returned it, she was helping him. Helping him remember and so helping him to be able to protect them all.

She reached out and grabbed his hand and he returned her squeeze. He may not be sure of many things, but he was sure of this. “But, for today… This is Tommy’s first time ever being at the beach. So what do you say we go out and have a little bit of fun?”

Tommy seeing the beach for the first time, experiencing it, he wanted to be a part of that. A day of spending time with them at a beach, it sounded like something that couldn’t possibly be happening after everything going on. But, it was probably something that they all needed, something that he needed. He smiled.

“Sounds like a plan.”

xXx

Coulson was sure of only a few things in his life. After all that had happened over these years and becoming director, those things had significantly become fewer and fewer. Just recently another one of his certainties had become false. He never, never, would have thought Daisy would have been able to do what she had over the past 5 years.

He thought she had hated Ward.  But, she had married him, had his baby and now she had turned against her family. Had left them defenseless against attack and went on the run with the man he had though she hated.

Yes, that was one less certainty for him.

Now, what was left to do was to figure out what her next move would be. Which seemed more obvious as the time passed by. She would bring him back, Grant Ward. Alex Moore would not be able to help her on the run, but Grant Ward he would be able to not only help but be able to teach her a thing or to as well.

However, Coulson was also aware that there were seldom few ways to bring Grant Ward back successfully and the best option was in this very facility. Daisy wouldn’t risk that. Not with Ward the way he was and a baby with them, no matter how powerful she was.

She would look for other options and Coulson needed to figure that out before she did. But, first he would try and stop her before she made her move. He needed a team, one that could hunt them down and bring them into custody before Ward was back.

He thought he had a good one in mind.

xXx

Tommy squirmed in his hands as he tried to pull out of his grasp. He held Tommy at the edge of the water letting the wave come up to his son’s knees. Tommy kicked at the water and splashed it around as much as he could. He kept his grip firm, he couldn’t have Tommy getting away, the waves weren’t strong but they would still wash Tommy away with ease.

“Dada, go.” His son demanded from his arms.

“Let go?” He laughed, Tommy was stubborn just like his mother. He smiled down at him where he was squirming and kicking at the water. “How about up instead?” He swiftly lifted Tommy into the air and raised him above of his head.

He spun around in the sand and watched as Tommy’s face lit with excitement. He turned a couple more times and listened to Tommy’s laughter before he came to a gentle stop. He smiled as Tommy’s laughter continued and brought him down closer to his bare chest.

He had never really enjoyed the beach much, or maybe he had, who was to say. But, he was enjoying Tommy’s reactions to the beach more than anything else. He walked out further into the ocean, he could her the squeals of other families down the beach, but he ignored them. Right now there was no one around but him, Tommy, and Skye. 

When he got about knee deep he stopped, he wouldn’t go any further and risk Tommy. He looked around, the ocean was huge, it reminded him how small Tommy really was. “Let’s go back to Mama, okay?”

Tommy had been playing in the water for around twenty minutes that was enough for now. He turned and headed back to the sand where Skye was lounging on a towel. She had a disposable camera in her hands and had been taking pictures all morning. When he had asked her about it she had given him a disbelieving look. Then went on to explain that it was Tommy’s first time on the beach there was no way she wasn’t getting pictures.

Skye snapped another picture of them as they walked up. She smiled as they got closer and sat up reaching her arms out for Tommy.

He placed Tommy in her hands and watched as she brought him to her lap. She kissed the top of Tommy’s head before reaching her hand out towards him. He took her hand and linked her fingers through his own, then allowed her to pull him down beside her.

He shifted to wear she sat in front of him and her smooth back pressed against his chest. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and let his hand come to rest on her bare stomach. “You’re wet.” She complained but he could hear the smile in her voice, so he pressed himself closer against her.

“Hey!” She laughed and tried to squirm away from him, but he tightened his grip and pulled her closer.

“What’s the point of going to the beach if you’re not going to get wet?” He asked, before mentally cursing himself for setting up such an obvious joke.

“Who says I need to come to the beach for that?” He groaned and laid his head on her shoulder. She was exasperating and he was sure that it would never change. She settled against him not bothering to smother her chuckles. At least he still had this. He may not be able to tell you who he was, but he knew he had people who cared.

“Let’s play with Tommy in the sand before we eat lunch.” He looked up from her shoulder and met her eyes, they were filled with mirth and joy. It was contagious. He reached around her to pulled out the pail and shovel that she had packed in one of their bags.

“I’ll go gets some water.” She gave him a nod before returning her attention to Tommy who was now slapping the tiny plastic shovel on the sand and causing it to fly everywhere. He laughed before he went to head for the water. “Hey, wait.” He turned back when she called. “Take a picture of me and Tommy before you go.”

He took the camera for her outreached hand. Skye smiled and pulled Tommy closer to her effectively cutting him off from the sand. Tommy whined and scrunched up his face just as he took the picture of them. “Oh, that one will be a keeper.”

“Shut up.” Skye replied, though her tone was full of humor, and took the camera from him. He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender before he went back to his objective of feeling the pail with water.

The day was going better than he could have imagined, or better than Alex could have. Alex had pictured how his time on the beach with his family would go, it was better than what Alex had thought. When he made it back to where they sat Skye was stopping Tommy from putting who knows what into his mouth.

“No, Tommy. We don’t eat… Whoa, what is that? How did you…? Hurry let Mommy have it.” He smiled as her eyes widened and she quickly used a napkin to pull whatever it was from Tommy’s hand. She tossed it across the sand and grabbed another napkin to clean his hand.

He laughed from where he had stopped to watch them and quickly made it the rest of the way. “What did he have?” She glared up at him and continued to wipe Tommy’s hand.

“Don’t ask. Hurry let me have some of that water.” He placed the bucket on the sand next to her and she quickly dipped the napkin inside. “Let’s just say, people should clean up after their dogs when they take them for a walk on the beach.”

“Oh.” He tried to hold back his smile, but failed to. The whole situation was hilarious, to him at least.

“Yeah, yeah, you wouldn’t be smiling if you were the that had to stop him.” He suppressed his grin and sat by them. She finished cleaning Tommy’s hand and tossed the napkin to lay next to the other one.

“Well you stopped him before he could put it in his mouth. So you should be happy.” He leaned closer to her and placed a single kiss on her shoulder, something Alex had often done to assuage her. “Let’s make a sand castle how about that?” 

She glanced at him before looking back at Tommy, no doubt making sure he wasn’t about to put anything else in his mouth. “Sure, that is after I come back from washing our hands.”

xXx

Tommy was napping in his stroller now. There were almost no other families on the beach, they almost had it to themselves.  Skye had yet to get into the water, it wasn’t because she didn’t want to. She hadn’t worn a bikini for nothing, she just couldn’t let her guard down enough to truly have a lot of fun.

It wasn’t likely that they would have found them yet, but it didn’t hurt to be conscious. After all she had to watch out for all of them. Grant wasn’t able to yet. It was strange now that he had learned the truth he was no longer asking questions. It was almost like he was just taking the day moment by moment.

Which couldn’t be true, he was probably just trying to stay afloat.

Then there was Tommy and she had to constantly keep an eye on him, or he was trying to crawl away or putting something else in his mouth. She didn’t have a lot of time to focus on much of anything else, but now that Tommy was asleep she could officially shift some of her attention elsewhere.

Grant was acting fairly like how he normally would when he was Alex, but there were other times when he would get quiet and it would remind her of his previous self. She was just glad that he wasn’t acting like he had been yesterday before he left. Like he didn’t know anything and that he didn’t want to be around her.

He wanted to remember. That was a step in the right direction, right? She had been worried before about Grant coming back and she couldn’t lie to herself and say that she still wasn’t, but it was still for the best to get him back. For all of them.

Her thoughts were cut short, cause she was being lifted by strong arms and carried away. She would have gone on the offensive if she hadn’t recognized the arms that held her by her waist. “No, Grant!” She screamed and laughs erupted from her throat.

She tried to wiggle out of his grip, much as Tommy did earlier, but he was strong. Soon they were in the water and he was swinging her around before going down on his knees and immersing her into the water.  “I told you, you had to get wet at the beach.” She scrambled in his arms, but he kept her in the water. She struggled in his arms until they were both on their feet and chest to chest.  He was laughing and she was too.

Their bodies pressed together like this made her breathless and her heart was beginning to beat faster. He pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She glanced over his shoulder and made sure Tommy was still alright, before looking back into Grant’s eyes. “And I believe I told you I didn’t need to be at the beach for that to happen.” Her grin turned wicked before she went on her toes and brought her mouth within an inch of his own, before she stopped. No, she couldn’t. He would have to be the one to initiate anything like that. He had to make the choice.

She went back down on her heels and smiled up at him. He was clearly confused about why she had stopped and that was good. Sure he had gotten close to her on his own and had even gave her small kisses here and there, but this was still up to him.

Skye brought her arms down from around his neck and instead linked one of her arms through his. “C’mon we can’t leave Tommy unattended.” She pulled him back with her across the water and quickly made her way back to where Tommy napped. It was fun getting into the water, but they should never leave Tommy alone like that.

“Let’s head back to the house.” She turned and found Grant watching her and Tommy and gentle look in his eyes.

“Okay.”

After they had packed everything and walked the short distance back to the beach house, Skye had switched Tommy from his stroller and into a bassinet, they didn’t have a new crib for him, in the master bedroom. She would have stayed and watched him sleep for a while, but it was probably for the best if she got cleaned up and started making a head way on getting Grant’s memories back. They would have to give Tommy another bath after he woke up.

She walked by the bathroom door and could hear the shower running, Grant must have been using it. It was tempting, the thought of joining him. Their little monkey business on the beach had made her wet in more than one way. He could definitely help her with that little problem, but no, she had let him decide if he was ready.

How ironic was that she couldn’t get any from her husband, just because she wasn’t sure if he was ready to. Instead of staring at the bathroom door any longer she turned making a quick stop in the room to grab some clothes and headed down the stairs. She would use the bathroom down stairs to get cleaned up.

xXx

Fitz fidgeted under Kara’s stare. She had been watching him for the past 10 minutes and it was agonizing. They had finally gotten everything locked down last night and now he was working with everyone to get the system back online. It was hard to do with Kara’s constant look.

What did she want? He was sure he had watched her do the same thing to Mack and then Lincoln earlier. She was obviously going after the people she felt were closest with Skye. Fitz wasn’t stupid, he had heard all of the rumors floating around about Skye.

Kara had come back after this all had happened and she was obviously trying to find out how it had. It was lucky for him that she had went after Mack and Lincoln first, it gave him time to prepare himself. Not that it really helped.

Once again he was thankful that Skye had made them keep their distance at work, it wasn’t like they didn’t talk to each other, but they had to act like their relationship was strained just as hers was with the rest of the old team.

He finally glanced up to meet Kara’s gaze and he tried to school his expression. “D-Did you need something Kara?” Damn, his stuttering came back when he was nervous. She raised one eyebrow at his tell and smirked.

“Look, I know you know what’s going on. It’s just a matter of time before you spill everything.” Her eyes unnerved him and he quickly averted his gaze. She was almost as bad as May. He picked back up the tool he was currently using, or trying to at least, and tried to get back to work.

“I don’t, ehem, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He shot her a quick look. “I know about as much as you do… I swear.” He voice rose in pitch and he cursed himself. He had prepared himself to lie to Coulson, but Kara was a whole other matter.

He heard nothing, but soon she was standing very close to him. He jumped in surprise. “Don’t lie to me Fitz.” He didn’t bother to look at her, he knew what he would see in her steel gaze.

“What’s that Jemma?!” He turned in his seat and stood. “Okay, I’m coming!” He jogged as fast as he could without making it look like he was running away, which he most definitely was. Only an idiot would believe that Jemma had actually called him and Kara was no idiot.

He chanced a glance behind his shoulder to see her standing in the labs doorway with a knowing smirk on her face. She had let him get away, but she wouldn’t again.

Bloody hell.

xXx

He glared at the tiles of the bathroom floor, Skye was so hard to figure out sometimes. From his many memories of Alex Moore, he could tell when she was interested in certain things and when she wasn’t. And this afternoon on the beach she was giving him all the signals that she had wanted him.

So why had she pulled away? Yes, it was not the best time or place for it and they had to watch Tommy, but what harm could one kiss had done. Didn’t she want to? He wanted to. He glanced back up from the floor and met his reflection in the mirror.

Alex would have shaved by now, the stubble on his face was growing more pronounced, but he didn’t really want to. He liked the stubble, he didn’t know why, but he did. Maybe that was why Skye didn’t want to kiss him. She didn’t like facial hair?

There was a knock at the door, he turned. “Hey, Grant you’ve been in there awhile. You okay?” Skye’s voice came in loud from the other side of the door. She was calling for him; he was already semi-used to being called Grant while he was Alex. It seemed now that he knew he was actually supposed to be someone else she wasn’t bothering to refer to him as Alex anymore.

“Yeah, I’ll be right out.” He answered and grabbed the towel hanging on the rack to wrap it around his hips. He heard her shuffle on the other side and walk away. He should get dressed. He opened the door, the room was empty save for Tommy asleep in the basinet, she must have left to give him privacy. Since when did Skye give him privacy while he changed?

He shrugged on some clothes quickly and stopped to check on Tommy. He was still asleep; they should get him up soon so they could clean him up. For now, he could sleep. He left the room and headed out into the hallway, where he could hear Skye moving around downstairs.

When he made it down the steps he found Skye sitting on the couch her laptop in her lap. She was concentrating pretty intensely on the screen and her fingers were flying across the keyboard. It was impressive, she was amazing when she got her hands on a computer. But, she was amazing anyway.

“Yes!” She smiled and raised her arms up in victory. “Oh, I am damn good.” She quickly placed the laptop down on the couch and jumped to her feet. She was dancing and not at all seductively. Her arms were flailing and she was more jumping than anything else, but it was adorable.

He smiled and chuckled a little giving himself away. She stopped as soon as she heard him and light blush was dusting her cheeks. “I’m glad you’re here. I know what we need to do to get your memories back.” She dashed over to him and grabbed his arms. Heat filled his body at her touch. She turned to face where she had come from and pointed to her laptop. “Grant you would be so impressed I totally hacked-”

He couldn’t take it anymore. He turned her back around and bent down to capture her lips in a kiss. She responded almost immediately and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled herself closer.  He groaned at the contact. He licked across the seam of her lips and she opened them to allow him entrance.

He had done this a million times before, but it felt so new to him, her kiss. The inside of her mouth was warm and inviting and tasted like coffee she must have been drinking. She pulled her mouth away and he tried to follow. He heard her laugh and he opened his eyes to meet her smile. She stood up her toes and began to pepper kisses up his neck until she reached his ear.

She lightly bit his ear just enough to sting than soothed in with her tongue. He moaned out her name and she pulled back again. “Grant, you got me all wet again.” She teased. Damn. He reached out lifted her so she could wrap her legs around him. He kissed her again and again tasting her sweetness and pressed her against the wall. She moaned when one of his hands came up to squeeze one of her breasts.

A ringing noise broke through the haze that surrounded them and forced them to break apart. He continued his mission of trying to get her to make those noises again and laid kisses down her neck and pulled her shirt to the side so he could gain access to her clavicle. “Grant…” She moaned again and blood rushed from his brain. “I have to get that.”

She pushed his head away from her and he looked up to meet her heated gaze, she wanted to continue. So why stop him? “You have to put me down.” Her voice was breathless and aroused him more. “Baby, I have to get it.” She slipped from his arms and landed lightly on the ground. He watched as she walked over to her bag and retrieved a phone he had never seen before.

She gave him a quick smile before she stepped around him and into the downstairs bathroom. He watched her the entire way.

xXx

“Oh, you better have a damn good reason for calling me right now.” He had interrupted them and now she could barely think straight. It was the first time Grant had touched her like that in nearly a week and dammit if she wasn’t in dire need of the attention.

“I’m sorry, but… but something is happening right now.” His words sent a chill through her system calming down her hormones for the moment. “Kara, Kara she is trying to get me to tell her what’s going on and…” He stopped for a moment. Kara?

She had been gone on a mission when this had all went down, of course she would want to know what’s going on. Shit, if she was to find out she would come after them for sure. She was still over protective of Grant and if she found out what Skye had done, there was no telling how she would react. “I don’t know how long I can keep what happened from her. I mean I could keep Tommy and everything from her, but not what happened a couple days ago.”

“Fitz…” His breathing was coming in short bursts, just as hers had been a moment ago, his for an entirely less pleasing reason. “Fitz calm down. It’s okay.” It took a moment for him to calm down, when he finally did she continued. “Look okay, I get it. Kara can be scary. I know.”

“Ya think!” He snapped and Skye had to roll her eyes at his dramatics.

“Just so you know, I totally rolled my eyes at you. Anyway, look just try and avoid her for as long as possible and when she corners you” she could imagine him wincing at that. “Just tell her that I caused the shutdown, just try to leave Grant being the reason out of it.”

He scoffed. “Oh, yes Skye that is a great plan and please regale me how I am supposed to do that.” She sighed and had to force herself not to snap at him. He really could have picked a better time to freak out on her.

“I don’t know just tell her that, I was pissed that my time off got taken from me, so I just did it.” Even when she told him the excuse, she knew that no one would ever buy that. It was weak, but she really couldn’t think of another reason that could ever make since. “Or tell her you don’t know why, but please just try.”

“I… I can try.” She felt a little bit of relief at his words. “I, but I think Coulson is going to do something soon. Whether we get the system back up or not.” His warning made her frown. Of course Coulson would plan something, but she had covered their tracks fairly well so far, so there was really no reason that she should worry more than she already is.

“Thanks for the warning Fitz.” She smiled a little, he would always have her back wouldn’t he. “Hey, were going to be on the move again tomorrow. I think I know a way to get him his memories back. I call you in a couple days, the same time I said I would.”

“Be safe.”

“No promises.” She hung up after that. Things were happening fast, faster than she would have liked. Hell she would have liked for none of this to have happened. Yes, she had thought about wanting Grant back, but not at this price. Nothing she ever did seemed to go right.

She stepped out of the bathroom and into the small area behind the stairs. The water was running in the kitchen and she followed the sound to find Grant bathing Tommy in the Kitchen sink. Tommy splashed the soapy water around him and it went up all around and landed on Grant. Soap bubbles laid on top of his head. It was a sight to see. “Who was on the phone?” He didn’t turn away from what he was doing when he asked.

Skye debated on whether she should tell him what was going on, but having him more informed on the situation would make things easier. “Fitz.” He stopped for a moment before continuing what he was doing. He cleaned between Tommy’s toes and he giggled. “He called to warn me that someone may be coming after us.” He stopped again and finally turned to look at her. There was fear evident on his face and she didn’t think it was for himself. “Don’t worry, we won’t be here much longer. I mean I wanted to stay for a little longer than a couple of days, but I guess will have to move… Especially since I know how to get your memories back.”

His face smoothed out with her news. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking anymore. She hoped that he would be at least a little happy about the news. He turned and picked Tommy up from the sink and wrapped a towel around him. “When do we leave?”

She exhaled the breath she was holding and diminished the distance between them. “Tomorrow morning.”

xXx

Skye was asleep next to him; her back was pressed into his chest. Tommy was in the basinet instead of the bed tonight and it allowed them to be closer than the past couple of nights. There was so much going on now, this past day it almost seemed like nothing more than a good dream. Maybe an illusion.

Or perhaps it was just a short reprieve to give them strength to handle what was to come. Someone was coming after them, it wasn’t hard to believe seeing how they had to run because people were after them in the first place. Because of him or who he used to be.

Skye moved in her sleep and snuggled up closer to his chest. She felt perfect, his arm went to lay across her waist, and he pressed his face into her hair. It smelled like citrus from her shower earlier. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep again.

_Coulson was easy enough to fool, he wanted to see the best in everyone. All Ward had to do was play the broken young man in the need of a father figure and Coulson was eating it up. Just looking for the chance to fix him, to make a connection with him._

_It was almost too easy-_

His eyes opened and he quickly scanned the room. That memory, that memory he didn’t care for. There was more to Grant Ward than he liked. There was a darkness and he didn’t know if he wanted that back.

He pulled himself up carefully, making sure he didn’t wake Skye. He couldn’t sleep, every time he shut his eyes more memories would come. He didn’t want that, not when they made no sense and he couldn’t put them in order. As quietly as possible he left the room and went down stairs. He needed some air, that was how he found himself out on the balcony that led to the beach.

It was dark, but the stars made it bright enough to see his surroundings clear enough. There was no one out on the beach and the light reflecting off the surface made an inviting sight. He could use a good run. It would hopefully keep his mind occupied and away from his past.

Should he tell Skye? He could be back before she woke, there was really no need to wake her. If something were to happen she could protect herself and Tommy better than he ever could. They would be fine if he was gone for just a little while. He walked back in and grabbed his shoes off the floor. He would go for a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s another chapter. I’m glad everyone liked the last couple of chapters so much. I tried to make this one a little happier than the last couple. I think the Ward family needed a little break. Once again, let me know if you liked it.


	6. The Road to Answers

The Road to Answers

_Daisy had slept with two different nameless guys and still **he** burned her from the inside out. She couldn’t expel him from her mind or body and there was no way she was going to fall into temptation and allow herself to taste him. _

_Daisy had been ignoring her dreams and the demands of her body for nearly a month now. Perhaps it was because despite the dreams she had still been watching him. Watching and waiting for him to slip back into who he truly was and finally give her a reason to end him. Or that was what she tried to tell herself._

_It was hard to watch him sometimes, especially on the two other occasions he had brought someone home with him. On, those nights Daisy had to leave before she did something she would regret._

_It was getting to the point that her life was beginning to revolve around Grant Ward. If she wasn’t on a mission or working on some hack with her laptop, she was thinking about him. Wondering when he would snap, or she was out watching him, making sure he hadn’t hurt anyone._

_Her dreams revolved around him too, everything did._

_It was bad enough that he had to haunt her when she was awake, but her dreams were his too. She had to get him out of her mind, maybe she did need to meet him again. If she got close enough to him, the sickening feeling she usually got around him would return and she could finally sleep in peace._

_He was sitting at the bar this time, staring straight ahead, there were no attractive women currently there, or any at all really. He obviously hadn’t found his lay for the night. With a goal in mind Daisy casually strolled across the floor and took the empty seat next to Ward._

_He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes before doing a double take. Daisy smirked at his reaction, before she could stop herself. The point of this was to bring out her revulsion as well as test him again, not enjoyment._

_Though Daisy had no doubt that he could make her thoroughly enjoy herself._

_No._

_“Y-You…”_

_She cast him a side glance before she looked back to the other side of the bar. “Me.” He continued to stare at her and Daisy felt her ire for the situation raise. “If you’re planning on staring as much as last time, I’ll just take my lea-”_

_“Can I buy you a drink?” He interrupted, his voice only sounding slightly desperate, reminding her of how he was when he was trying to convince her of his feeling before and after vault D. She felt a familiar sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and reveled in it. She still hated him._

_With the goal of the meeting accomplished Daisy decided to leave despite his offer of a drink. She turned in her seat and started to stand, when his hand snapped out and latched onto her left wrist._

_Igniting her._

_“Please don’t leave.” Daisy couldn’t move, his grip on her arm stopped her. The sick feeling in her stomach was now just a memory and was replaced with growing desire. This was a dangerous situation, she needed to leave._

_Instead stupidly, she answered. “Gin and tonic.” His grip on her wrist lightened at her words, though he didn’t remove it as she sat back into her seat. She turned to look at him and he kept her gaze, as he called out over his shoulder to the bartender._

_“Johnny, can I get a gin and tonic?” She didn’t know whether or not “Johnny” was making the drink because her eyes couldn’t move from his. His look told her he could bring her to the brink of insanity, and she was oh so tempted by it. Their staring was interrupted by the drink that was placed in front of her._

_When her senses came back to her, she snatched her arm away from his hold and reached for her drink, ignoring her slightly trembling hands.  She could definitely use a drink right about now._

_She drank it in one swallow, aware that Ward was watching her the entire time. When she finished her drink she slammed the glass back down and turned to him, determined to give him her worse glare._

_“I’m Alex.” At least he was talking in full sentences this time. He waved for Johnny to get her another drink without taking his eyes off her. “You never did tell me your name.”_

_Daisy scoffed. “I do believe I told you no, you weren’t getting it.” He grinned at her words and Daisy suppressed a groan, she was being a total bitch and he was eating it up. Her glass was replaced with a new drink and she quickly reached for it._

_“Well it’s the least you could do, since I’m supplying your drinks.” He was back into the swing of things now. Much smoother than he had been the last time she saw him and if Daisy had been another person she was sure it would have worked._

_She denied the fact that it still could. But, with this question came another opportunity to test him. She gave him a flirtatious grin before she swallowed her next drink. When she sat the glass down this time she did so more gently. “Skye.”_

_She turned to him as she said this and scrutinized his reaction. His eyes had flashed briefly in recognition before it was quickly smothered. Instead he said her name as if testing it on his lips. “Skye.”_

_Her body churned again. The way he said her name reminded her so much of his previous self and added to the burning desire inside her. She found herself lost to her to rising hunger and knew it was the only reason she said what she did next. “Do you want to get out of here?”_

_Ward nodded quickly, as if he had been waiting for this for a long time, and truly he had been. He placed some bills down on the bar not bothering to count them. He stood and she followed him out. Not two steps out of the building did she find herself pushed against the brick wall and his mouth covering her own._

_The kiss was better than her memories and dreams combined. She threw herself into it and slipped her tongue between his parted lips. They kissed for several minutes before he pulled away. Daisy whined at the act. He grabbed her hand and pulled her after him._

_Just once, she thought as she followed him willingly, not really believing it as she did._

xXx

Skye woke with a start, her breath came in short bursts and her head was pounding in sync with her heart. She had another dream about the past or perhaps she was just reliving a memory. It was disorienting and brought her back to a time that she was not herself. A time she no longer wanted to remember.

When her mind finally came back to the current situation she noticed that Grant’s side of the bed was empty and upon further inspection cool to the touch. He had been gone for a while. She glanced across the room and found Tommy to still be asleep. A quick look at the clock on the side table revealed the time to be around 2:00 in the morning.

Tommy would be up soon.

Which gave her just enough time to search for her husband. If Grant wasn’t in the room, he must not to have been able to sleep. Which likely meant he was down stairs. Skye slipped from the bed and checked on Tommy before she went to head down to Grant.

Tommy laid in his bassinet, his blanket curled around his tiny body, sleeping soundly. Maybe tonight would be the first night that he wouldn’t wake up. She left him to sleep and continued on her current mission.

“Grant?” She called out softly when she came down the stairs, not wanting to wake Tommy. When he didn’t answer and she stepped out into the living room to find it empty, she grimaced. She stifled down the panic, much as she felt the night he had left, and tried to remind herself it was uncalled for. He wouldn’t have just left, not after yesterday.

She quickly checked the bathroom and laundry room and when he wasn’t there she went for the next logical place. Skye opened the door that led out onto the balcony and quickly scanned the area. There was a clear set of footprints leading from the house down to the beach.

She looked out to the water and could see a figure of a man running along the shore. She sighed in relief. Of course he went for a run, he had done so thousands of times when he couldn’t sleep before.

She just jumped to the worst case scenario, but really who could blame her in their current predicament.

It would be hard to tell how much longer he would be out there, so she busied herself with other things. Skye decided it would be best to plan out their trip, it would take around seven hours to get to their destination. That was if they didn’t make stops and if traffic was good and if Tommy could handle being that long in a car. (He couldn’t).

Okay so maybe, it would take a little longer than seven hours. But, at least she knew where to go. Skye’s planning was interrupted as Tommy’s cries reached her from upstairs. She slid her laptop from her lap and onto the couch and followed Tommy’s wails to the master bedroom.

“Hey, baby, Mommy’s here.” She said as she picked him up from the basinet he laid in. His cries quieted, but didn’t stop completely as she pulled him close to her chest. She could smell the reason for his cries as soon as she did. “Well, looks like someone is a stinker.” She said in one of those baby voices she used to find obnoxious, but now couldn’t stop herself from using.

She laid him down on the window bench and walked quickly across the room to grab his diaper bag. “Okay big boy, let Mommy take care of this.” She quickly changed him and replaced the diaper. After she was done she picked him back up, his tears fully gone, and carried him down the stairs with her.

Skye sat on the couch and set Tommy up to nurse while they waited for Grant to come back. She wasn’t sure how much time passed when he finally opened the door and stepped into the living room, it couldn’t have been too long as Tommy was still awake. She slipped him from her chest and adjusted her clothes before starting to burp him.

“Couldn’t sleep?” She asked. If he was surprised by her being here he didn’t show it, he nodded. He joined them on the couch and watched as she finally got Tommy burped. Skye pulled Tommy down from her shoulder so she could rock him back to sleep.

“Here let me.” She looked back at Grant before giving him a small smile and handing Tommy to him. He was beginning to become more and more as he was before, when he was still Alex. Something that couldn’t make her happier.

“You should go back to sleep. I got him.” Grant said as he continued to rock their son. She watched them for a moment before she replied.

“Not without you.” He stilled for a moment before he continued to rock their son. Grant looked at her again his eyes lit with emotion.

“I can’t…” His words stopped leaving Skye clinging to his expression of defeat. “When I… when I close my eyes I remember… things I wished I didn’t.” Skye’s heart lept into her throat at his admission. She could only imagine the things he was remembering. There were many things that Grant had done that even she wasn’t aware of.

“Grant.” She whispered as she slipped closer to him on the couch. He had turned away from her, so she reached out to gently turn him back to face her by his chin. As she had done on that night years ago.  His eyes reached out for hers and she could feel him searching her soul for help. He was drowning in misdeeds that he couldn’t count as his own.

What could she say?

“I know… what it’s like to have dreams, memories, that keep you up at night.” She glanced down at Tommy, he had fallen back to sleep. “We need sleep and I can’t without you. So, if you remember something else just…”

_Daisy woke with her breath coming in short bursts, her surroundings were familiar, but not right. At least she was no longer staring into the cold eyes of her mother as she could feel herself slip away. The bed shifted beside her, her eyes ticked to the man who was waking from his sleep._

_It was the first time she had fallen asleep. Ward sat up in bed and took in her frazzled appearance. “Hey, you okay?” No, no she wasn’t. She shouldn’t be here._

_Daisy turned in the bed, but before she could lift the covers from her naked body. Ward’s arm snaked around her and pulled her back down to the bed. Daisy was almost too surprised to react, almost. Instead she struggled in his grip._

_“If you can’t sleep please don’t leave.” He whispered next to her ear, causing Daisy to still. “If you can’t sleep again just, wake me up. You don’t have to talk; I’ll just hold you until you fall asleep again.”_

_Daisy wanted to scoff, wanted to tell him that he didn’t bring her comfort, but his arms around her and his breath tickling her ear **did** calm her. So, instead she rested her head back against the pillow and closed her eyes. All the while trying to deny the fact that she could easily fall asleep in his arms._

“… Just wake me up. You don’t have to tell me what it was, I can just hold you until you fall asleep again.” She watched as the memory of that night came back to him and the maelstrom and his eyes began to calm. “So, let’s go back to bed.”

“Okay.”

xXx

Kara rubbed her eyes trying to ease the strain on them. She had been up for almost 48 hours and she was finally starting to feel it. It was getting close to 4:00 in the morning and most everyone was asleep save for the few still working on the system.

She probably should have gone to bed long ago, but there was something about this entire situation that made it almost impossible for her to sleep. She needed to know what was going on.

“Agent Palamas. Agent Palamas.” Kara’s head shot up from the table, had she fallen asleep? “Agent Palamas, you’re needed by Director Coulson.” Kara met the eyes of an agent she didn’t even care to know the name of before her words connected in Kara’s brain.

“Right.” She stood quickly and started for Coulson’s office. A quick glance at her phone showed she had only been asleep for 15 minutes. Had they made some progress in that short amount of time, really anything was possible.

Kara turned the corner towards Coulson’s office and nearly ran into Bobbi as she was exiting Kara’s own destination. She cast a quick glare in her direction before she continued on. She still couldn’t stand Bobbi, not after everything she had done to her. Including causing her to get brainwashed. Kara waited two seconds after knocking before she opened his door and walked in.

“Agent Palamas it’s good to see you. Would you like some-”

“Cut the crap Coulson, are you going to finally tell me what’s going on?” Coulson’s expression didn’t change as he continued to poor her a cup of coffee that he had tried to offer her. He placed it down on the opposite side of his desk.

“Please have a seat.” He said. She complied quickly just wanting to get to the information already. Coulson followed suit and sat down across from her. There was silence for almost 30 seconds as he continued to pointedly stare at her.

Quickly getting annoyed at the situation Kara reached for the coffee in front of her, if she was going to have to deal with Coulson she was going to need all the caffeine she could get. She took a swig of the steaming liquid and let it burn down her throat to help wake her. “I have a mission for you.” If Kara wasn’t herself, she probably would have choked on her coffee at his abruptness. Instead she quietly placed the steaming mug down before looking back up to meet his eyes.

“40 hours ago agent Daisy Johnson went rogue. She sent a virus through our system completely shutting us down and went on the run with Alex Moore, formerly known as Grant Ward.” Kara’s pulse skipped a beat, but her expression much stayed the same. “It is our belief that she is trying to return Alex Moore to his former identity.”

Kara’s burnt tongue darted out of her mouth and she ran it against her bottom lip as she tried to gather her thoughts. “How?” Was all she could ask, how could any of this have happened?

“Were not sure exactly how she will attempt to do this. But, we do have a lead. Ten minutes ago when we finally got our system back online, we immediately began our search.” Coulson turned in his seat and pulled up a set prints on the screen behind him. “We weren’t expecting much, but we were pleasantly surprised. Grant Ward’s prints showed up on a baseball bat in an open case in Chesapeake, Virginia.”

Virginia? Why would Daisy have gone there? No why would Daisy have taken Grant on the run? “Why would Daisy do this sir?” This was almost too impossible to have ever have happened.

“It seems that Daisy has been in a secret relationship with Alex Moore for around four and half years, one that has produced a child.” Kara couldn’t breathe, this was too much. The Daisy that she knew hated Grant and wanted nothing to do with him, but now there was a child. “We have to do everything possible to not allow Grant Ward to come back. You will be part of Agent Morse’s team and you must take them into custody. Whatever means necessary. “

Whatever means necessary? A kid? Maybe Kara didn’t want to know everything that was going on after all.

“You leave in 10 minutes. I suggest you get as much sleep as you can on the quinjet. Dismissed.”

xXx

He stared out the window again. He had been in a car more these past couple of days than he could remember ever being before, not that it really counted much. This time he found himself in the backseat with Tommy. They had stopped to get food earlier and he had sat back here to feed him and hadn’t bothered to rejoin Sky in the front.

She hadn’t really seemed to care. Skye had gone back to her previous disposition from when she was driving on that first day. She was slightly frowning and constantly checking her mirrors. She really wanted to make sure they weren’t being followed. Which was completely understandable and that was something altogether wrong.

It almost made him feel useless, he knew there was depth of knowledge on what to do in this kind of situation, hidden somewhere inside of him. But, it was impossible for him to gain access to it. On the few occasions that he had, he could never understand how it had happened. The sooner he became Ward again, the better. Or so he hoped, Skye didn’t seem to have reservations about it.

For the past half hour though his mind had been occupied with other thoughts then particularly long car rides. Skye bringing up the night of the first time she had stayed with him, made him wonder why she had stayed that night in the first place.

Skye knew him when he was Grant Ward, knew how he became someone else, why he did. So why did she follow him into his next life. Did she not want to let him go? But when they first met she seemed more to hate him then love him. What had he done as Grant Ward to cause that? Some of what he remembered already showed him things he didn’t like. No doubt there was more and even worse memories to come.

He glanced up at the central console to see the time. It was 10:38 am, they had been on the road for a little over three and a half hours. They would have to stop again soon, Tommy was beginning to get antsy and would probably need a change soon.

“Skye, we need to stop at the next rest stop.” He looked to meet her eyes in the rearview mirror. She nodded and flashed him a quick smile. Trying to ease him?

“Sounds good, I could use a break.” She replied. He returned her smile. Skye broke their eye contact to look at the road. “You seem really quiet, well I mean more so than normal.” Normal, right. “Grant if you want to ask something you can. I mean after that first little bit, well since you came back, you haven’t really asked me anything.”

“You can, if you want to. I know when you get your memories back, you’ll get answers but not to everything. Don’t be scared to ask.” Scared to ask, he was scared of everything. But, right now acting like he was fine was… Well it was the only thing keeping him together, besides Skye and Tommy.

So, yes there were things he wanted to know. But knowing the answers to those things, as he has learned, isn’t always the best way to keep everything stable. “No, not right now.” A sign passed by signifying ½ mile till the next rest stop. “Were close to the-”

“I saw.” Her voice was a lightly laced with annoyance. Which made him frown slightly. That was until he remembered that Skye hated to be told how to drive. There had been many times she would get mad when he would point out street signs or turns.

_“I know how to drive Alex.”_

At least that stayed the same.

Skye pulled into the rest stop, which had only a few other cars, and parked close to the bathrooms. He reached for Tommy and quickly unstrapped him from his car seat. He heard Skye’s door shut and turned in time to see her open the backdoor for him.

He stepped out of the car and placed Tommy on his hip. “I’ll change him. You want to get some food?” He shut the door behind him.

“Yeah, sure sounds good babe.” Skye smiled and stepped closer kissing Tommy on the cheek exaggeratedly. “Mommy loves you so much Tommy.” Tommy squirmed in his arms when Skye tickled his side. Skye laughed at Tommy’s reaction before standing on her toes and placing a kiss on his lips.

He returned her kiss and pulled away. “Eh, you’re alright.” She said in a teasing tone. He pulled back acting shocked.

“Alright? I’m worth at least ‘I’m desperately in love with you’, but if you’re being stingy I might take I love you.”

“Pfft” She snorted as she stepped away from him. “Geez, I knew you were large in some departments, but must you be so cocky.” He gave a breath of a laugh at her comment. She always was one for the innuendos. Skye smirked at his reaction and turned to head to the snack area.

“Make sure you try to get something at least a little healthy.” Skye spun back to give him a horrified look, her noes scrunched up.

“Please none of your health crap right now. I need something with artificial cheese flavor.” She turned swiftly on her heels completely ignoring any of his protest.

“Skye…” He called after her, but quickly realized she was purposely ignoring him. “Of course, let’s hope you don’t grow up with your mommy’s junk food habits, huh?” He said as he pulled Tommy up higher at his side. Tommy gurgled back as they headed for the bathroom.

xXx

“We have something.” Said Random Agent #1. Kara glanced over her shoulder from where she had been staring at the living room, in what used to be one of Grant’s safe house. Kara herself had never stayed here, but she clearly remembered Grant telling her about it before she had returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. Though how Daisy knew she could only speculate.

Kara marched over to where Agent #1 sat peering at a laptop. Bobbi was already looking from above her shoulder and Kara had to stop herself from shoving Bobbi out of her way so she could see.

“There’s a Subaru Legacy registered to a woman named Lisa Graham at this address.”

“Do we have its license plate number?” Bobbi asked moving closer.

“Just a second… her we go. Should I search for this car on street cameras?” Agent #1 asked, looking up at Bobbi who nodded her acquiesce.

“Do it.” Looks like they had a lead. Kara turned back around, but not before she caught Bobbi’s glance. She almost had to force herself not to glare at the woman. There were to many things going on for her to be distracted with her loathing of Bobbi.

The number one priority was to get Grant and to bring him back safely. But, what then? Kara couldn’t help but wonder what Coulson would do once he had Grant and Daisy back in custody. Daisy might receive some sort of punishment, though Kara wasn’t sure what that would entail.

But, Grant…? That was something completely up in the air. He could be sent back through the Tahiti process. That seemed the most likely solution for the situation, but it left a bitter taste in Kara’s mouth. She had been against him going through the process in the first place. Having him go through it again, to completely wipe Grant Ward away again, is something she could never do.

But, then again wasn’t that exactly what she was doing by taking on this mission? The thought made her head hurt or it could just be her lack of sleep. “Kara?”

Great, something to add to her headache. Kara turned to face Bobbi who was standing in front of her know a slightly worried frown on her face. Oh, please don’t pretend to care now she wanted to say. She didn’t.

“Are you okay? You’re pretty quiet and Coulson said that you haven’t slept since you got back from you last mission.” Kara had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She was so not in the mood for this.

“I’m perfectly fine.” She replied. Her voiced dripped with venom, silently daring Bobbi to continue her prodding. But, it would seem Bobbi never was one to back down.

Her frown deepened. “It’s just that…” Agent #2, or was it #3, walked up interrupting any further questions.

“We have a trail.” Bobbi looked at her for a moment longer before she turned to face Agent #whatever. “There on US-13 N, we caught them on a toll booth camera.” The other agent pulled up several pictures from street cameras from different states.

“They’re not making good time, to wherever it is they’re going.” Bobbi murmured as they continued to stare at the screen.

This time Kara didn’t stop her eye roll. “They have a baby, of course they’re not going to be making good time.” Kara frowned at her own statement, the baby… what would happen to it?

“Well anyway, we have them now we can keep an eye on the from the quinjet. Let’s move.” Bobbi ordered and Kara watched as agents 1-3 began to pack up and head out the door. She turned to follow, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

“If you don’t want a broken arm, then remove your hand.” She warned her tone leaving no doubt that she would act on the threat. The hand stayed.

“I think I could handle anything you got.” Kara turned around effectively causing Bobbi’s hand to fall.

“Is that something you want to test. I could have you down on the ground before you could even pull out your weapons of choice.” Bobbi raised one eyebrow. Giving her an unimpressed look. One Kara wouldn’t mind tearing off her face.

“Look, you hate me I get it. That’s not the issue here.” Bobbi gave her another piercing look, trying to read Kara’s thoughts. “I just need to know if I’m going to have any issues with you backing me up.” That was when things came clear to Kara, Bobbi wasn’t worried that she couldn’t do her job, just that she wouldn’t.

Maybe she was a little more perceptive than Kara had given her credit for. But, the thought of turning on S.H.IE.L.D. and helping Daisy had never crossed her mind. “No, you don’t have to worry. I know what needs to be done.”

Bobbi kept her gaze, trying to read if Kara was telling the truth. She would get nothing. “Alright.” She answered before heading back out the door.

Kara followed, it was true that she had never thought about turning against S.H.I.E.L.D. to help Daisy, Grant on the other hand was a different story. Could she really bring him back and erase the only person who had helped her? Could she take him away from his family, even if the way how that family came to be made Kara sick to her stomach?

She already knew the answer to that.

xXx

Skye smirked as she waved a, oh so delicious, cheeto in front of Grant’s face. She could feel his look of disgust and her smirk grew. “C’mon honey, you have to eat something.” She teased, her voice sickly sweet. She waved her snack in front of his face again.

“I’m not hungry.” She laughed, her smirk growing into a full blown smile.

“Babe, you haven’t eaten since last night. Since you refused to eat where we stopped for breakfast.” She knew he was dying to argue that McDonald’s couldn’t be counted as food, he had done so before. So she continued before he could. “C’mon, you can’t not eat.”

She kept her eyes on the road, one hand on the wheel as she waited for his inevitable surrender. He sighed and she mentally fist pumped. Skye: 1 Grant: 0.

He grabbed her wrist and brought her fingers to his mouth, but instead of just taking the cheeto he brought her thumb and finger into his mouth with it. The snack fell from her fingers as Grant’s tongue worked its way across her fingers, cleaning the cheese from them. Her breath hitched.

Grant sucked both of her digits clean before he pulled them from his mouth and released her wrist. She could hear him chewing. Skye: 1 Grant:1000000. Damn him.

“You know I’m currently driving.” She said knowing that he was now the one smirking, a quick glance his way proving it.

“I can see that Skye. Is there reason for pointing this out?” Oh, that bastard. That completely, ridiculously sexy bastard. It seemed he was giving her a taste of her own medicine, as he was occasionally known to do.

Skye hated to lose.

“No reason really, but…” Her voice trailed off. Something was off. Skye glanced out each window, checked each mirror, but couldn’t seem to find anything. That was until she felt something.

Above them, she could feel the vibration of something above them. There very seldom few things that could get so close that it took her so long to notice. Fuck.

“Skye?” Grant asked worry clear in his tone. By this point he was probably aware that something was about to go down.

Skye swerved quickly, cutting off some old man in a truck as she took the closest exit. There was a chorus of horns, squealing tires, and cursing being left behind them.  Skye could feel Grant tense in his seat and Tommy stir.

“Grant, we’re being followed.” She heard his sharp intake of breath. “They shouldn’t have been able to find us so soon, but that’s not important now. I need you to get into the glove box and grab the guns.” Skye had put the gun from their apartment and the icer in there when they had left, she didn’t think they would need them so soon.

It took him a second, but he finally leaned forward and retrieved the guns. “What do I do with them?” He asked, his voice trembled a little.

“First, I’m going to find us a place that we can stop, then I’ll tell you what to do.” Skye was going way over the speed limit and had picked the complete worse exit to take. There was nothing really secluded for her to stop at so they could make a stand.

There was no way that she could outrun a quinjet.

They were still flying above them, there cloaking system intact, but of course they would know that she knew. Grant’s heartbeat next to her had steadied and she could only hope that he was calming down because he was remembering what to do in this kind of situation.

From the corner of her eye she caught him checking the clip and the chamber making sure that the gun was fully loaded. It was a good sign.

After driving for another couple of, thankfully, cop free miles. (That would be the last thing that she needed now.) Skye found an empty building a little way off to itself. It would do. She took a sharp left turn cutting through traffic and pulled into the back parking lot directly in front of a door into the building.

“Get Tommy.” Skye quickly exited the car and blew the entrance to the building open with a wave of her hand. She turned to find Grant holding Tommy to his chest a gun in each hand. Not having time for much of anything, Skye grabbed the gun from his hand, leaving him the icer. She couldn’t let Grant kill anyone. “Go hide in there, don’t move until I get you.” Her tone left no room for argument and Grant silently ran inside.

That left Skye alone with the enemy, that was all she could call them now. Without wasting a second, as the quinjet was lowering to the ground still cloaked, Skye through her hands up and sent out a wave of power where she could feel the jet was at.

It flung through the air helplessly, not doubt the pilot had lost control, but right before it could crash Skye sent out another set of vibrations stopping it from violently hitting the ground. Instead the crash was rather tame. They may have been there to take Grant away, but that didn’t mean she wanted them dead.

Skye tucked the gun into the waistband of her jeans and waited. Two agents she didn’t recognize exited followed by Kara. Damn, this would be a little tougher than she thought. She couldn’t let them get close, it would be hard to take down Kara. She was still the better fighter of the two of them.

Not waiting Skye sent out a vibration shaking the ground around their feet causing them to stumble, she couldn’t do too much but this would do. While they tried to keep their balance Skye sent out another wave knocking them from their feet and back into the crashed quinjet.

They hit hard, but Skye wasn’t sure if it was hard enough. Skye stepped forward slowly, keeping a watchful eye on them. Their plan was a stupid one, they should have known that coming at her head on wouldn’t work.

But, Kara wasn’t stupid she would know… shit. Skye was hit from behind with one of what she could only assume was Bobbi’s battle staves. She fell to the ground and quickly rolled away as her staves came down on the ground at where she had momentarily laid.

Skye quickly scrambled to her feet, ignoring the way that her head throbbed, just in time to block another blow from Bobbi’s stave. Not good, Bobbi was a better fighter as well. Which became more and more obvious as Skye continued to try and block Bobbi’s blows.

Bobbi swung at her again and she ducked under the blow swinging at her with a kidney shot before following through the motion and turning into a round house kick. Bobbi caught Skye’s leg at her side and pulled her closer.

Skye not wanting to give her a chance to break her leg. Swung up with her other leg trying to kick her in the head. Bobbi ducked underneath her kick. Skye landed roughly to the ground Bobbi still holding one of her legs, her hands and one leg braced on the ground.

Skye felt Bobbi’s boot slam into her stomach and her breath left her. Skye knew if she didn’t do something Bobbi was going to win. Skye pushed through the pain, still gasping for breath, she sent out a waves of vibration shaking the immediate area around her and Bobbi. Bobbi, stumbled to keep her balance and her grip loosened enough that Skye could pull away. She rolled to the side and turned just as Bobbi fell to one knee.

Capitalizing on the situation, Skye quickly began to vibrate the molecules inside of Bobbi’s battle staves until they fell apart in her hands. The ground around them began to still, but Skye marched forward and kneed Bobbi in the face before she could get back her balance. When she pulled back blood was quickly coming out of Bobbi’s nose and her eyes were slightly dazed, but she was still a threat.

Skye grabbed the gun from the back of pants and brought it down on the back of Bobbi’s head. She finally fell to the ground knocked out. So did Skye wheezing, her breath was coming in painful gasps and her chest seared with pain. Almost enough to distract her from the way her head throbbed.

It took a moment for her lungs to at least not hurt anymore with each gasp. Her chest was still searing and her head pounded, but she was moving. Skye stood and glanced at Bobbi making sure she was down, before heading back to the other agents. She counted each of them on the ground, one, two, thr…

Where was Kara? Shit.

Grant.

xXx

He calmed his breathing and pulled Tommy closer to his chest. They were crouched down in an abandoned factory, hiding behind a large stack of boxes in the far corner of the building. Tommy was whimpering, not liking his strange new environment.

He just hoped that Tommy could keep quiet enough not to give away their position. The gun rested in his hand and it gave him a sense of security. They had been hiding in here for only about five minutes. Though he didn’t know how long it would take Skye to deal with them.

Once again he was left feeling useless and wishing to be Ward again, so that he could be the one protecting his family, not the one be protected. Tommy’s whimpering soon began to get louder and he began to rock him, hoping that it would soothe his son.

There was no movement in the corner of his eyes and neither was there any kind of noise signaling an arrival, but he somehow knew right away someone was approaching. He lifted his arm the gun held firmly in his hand ready for use.

A woman rounded the corner and stopped at the sight of him. There was a gun in her hand and a shocked look on her face. A face that seemed familiar, but he still refused to lower the gun. He watched as she lowered her gun slightly and her eyes scanned his face and then lowered to look at Tommy.

He felt his defenses rise. “Don’t come any closer and drop your gun.” He ordered as he pulled Tommy closer trying to hide the infants face in his chest. His grip on the gun tightened and he knew for sure that if she came any closer he would shoot.

“Grant…” Her voice was familiar and he could feel the pull of memories try to take him away. He fought his mind, trying to stop himself from leaving.

_“Pumpkin pancakes…?”_

He shook his head trying to shake the memory away. He knew this woman… before. That didn’t matter though. “Grant it’s okay…” She said as she took another step forward her gun safely placed in its holster.

When he was fighting against himself a moment ago he had slightly lowered his gun, he quickly brought it back up. “I said not a step closer!” His voice sounded commanding, he wondered how. She stopped again before slowly shaking her head and taking another step closer.

“Do you have a death wish?!” He asked surprised at her gall. Tommy was now crying, his father yelling scaring him to tears.

A small smile formed on her lips. “Hardly, Grant that’s an Icer.” She answered softly as she stepped again. An Icer, what did that mean? Tommy’s screams continued and he rocked him in one arm while continuing to keep the gun trained on the woman.

“I’m not here to hurt you Grant.” She said calmly and took another step closer. He felt himself hesitate. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he could… trust her. She took one more step closer and the gun in his hand lower slightly.

“Okay, I’m going to come a little closer.” She said.

“Like hell!” Skye screamed and he watched shocked as the woman flew through the air and hit roughly into the wall. Where she stayed pinned there by nothing, of course it took him just a second to realize that it was Skye’s doing.

Skye stepped around the boxes and into sight. Her arm was raised from where she kept the woman pinned to the wall. “Daisy, listen…” The woman began.

“NO! You fucking listen to me!” Skye screamed interrupting the woman. “Who the fuck do you think you are putting my family into danger like this?” Skye demanded as she stepped closer to the woman pinned to the wall.

“I’m…” She winced like she was in pain, one of her eyes closing. “Not here to hurt them…” A pained breath escaped her and she opened her other eye again. “I’m here to… help you.”

“Oh, yeah right. Is that why you came with the people that attacked me?” Skye snarled.

“I seem to recall you attacking me first.” The woman answered her breathing sounded a little less labored. Skye scoffed at her before she lowered her gaze to where the gun rested on the woman’s hip. The gun began to harshly shake before it fell to pieces where it was strapped. There was clinking as pieces hit the ground.

Skye lowered her hand and the woman fell into a heap on the floor. “Don’t try anything Kara, I mean it.” With the anger dulled he could hear that her voice was strained. That was when he noticed the blood dripping from her hands and beginning to crust on the back of her head.

“Kara?” He said, Skye’s words ringing many bells in his head. Yes, he knew this woman and he felt he could trust her.

Skye glanced at him quickly, before returning her eyes to… Kara, who was now pulling herself up from the ground and bracing against the wall. “It’s okay Grant. She won’t hurt you or Tommy.”

“Oh, come off it Daisy. You know I would never hurt Grant and if you would pay attention to one damn thing I was saying you know I was trying to help you.” Kara glared at Skye from where she leaned against the wall.

“And why would you do that?” He watched them as he pulled himself up. Tommy was still crying and he placed the gun in the back of his pants so he could hold him better. He tried to calm him as he watched Skye’s and Kara’s confrontation play out.

“Because, I want him back to.” The words were quiet, but loaded with unknown meaning. Skye’s eyes widened slightly, but her stance didn’t relax. She was still ready for a fight. He continued to watch, but there was something about Kara’s words that he knew that there was a deeper reason hidden within them.

“Why should I trust you?” Skye asked her voice steel like and leaving no doubt that she was willing to do anything to protect her family. Just like he was.

He stepped closer behind her. “Because I do.” He answered. Kara’s and Skye’s head shot to look at him as he came up beside his wife. Their expressions mirrored each other, they were shocked.

“What?” Skye asked completely flabbergasted. “Grant…?” She turned slightly toward him and Grant gave her a reassuring smile.

“I remember her, kind of.” He glanced back at Kara who was now standing free of the wall and watched him with a hopeful look on her face. “And, something tells me we can trust her.” He looked back to Skye and stepped closer. He reached down to grab one of her hands and brought it to his lips. Kissing the torn skin there, before he brought it down to his chest resting it where Tommy was.

Their son reached for his mommy’s hand grabbing one off her fingers as he sniffled. “Skye, it’s okay.” Her eyes softened slightly and she lowered her head to place it on top of their hands that rested on his chest. Tommy’s hands immediately imbedded in her hair. “Mama!” he cried. Skye laughed quickly and raised her head. She slipped Tommy from his arms and gave him a small smile.

When they looked back to Kara, she was turned away and he could not see her face. “Alright Kara, fine. You can help.” Kara turned back around at Skye’s words her face showing nothing.

“I suggest we leave now. Who knows when Bobbi will get up.” Kara said and swiftly turned leaving no choice but for them to follow. “We’ll need to get a new car and then find a good place to lay low. Then will plot our next course of action.”

“Oh, woah.” Skye said as she sped up to match her pace with Kara. “You are so not in charge. I already have a plan and yes maybe the first couple of steps are what you said, but I had this plan way before you came along.”

He watched from behind as Kara shook her head. “Whatever, ‘Skye’ just as long as we get the hell out of here. We’ll figure other things out later.” Kara said irritation clear in her voice. He heard Skye scoff and smiled slightly. Despite the animosity between them, he found their interactions to be amusing.

When they stepped out into the sunlight it took a moment to let his eyes adjust. When they did he saw Skye emptying their car of all essentials, while Kara was checking on the three people that laid out cold on the ground. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised, but… He knew his wife was strong, this was just a little shocking to him.

“Babe come here.” He turned to look back at Skye and saw that she was waiting for him to help with the bags. He stepped over there and grabbed three of the bags from her. She placed Tommy in the car seat before strapping him in and pulling it out of the car. His crying had calmed and for that he was grateful.

He knew that in all that was going on, Tommy was the one suffering the most. Skye grabbed one last bag before turning as Kara walked back up. “Icer.” She said and it took him a moment to know what she meant.

He slipped the gun from his pants and handed it to her. In no time he watched as she shot each person laying on the ground. There was a weird blue pattern that washed across where they were hit before it disappeared. Kara walked off to the… jet that was crashed on the ground. Is that what had been following them?

She entered the jet and exited a second later. “That’s all of them, let’s go.” Kara continued walking and Skye rolled her eyes before turning back to him and motioning him to follow. “I’ll get the car.” Kara said. “You look a little to banged up.”

Skye opened her mouth to respond before she shut it. Kara walked off across the street to get them another stolen car and he turned to examine his wife.

It was true that she was looking more than a little banged up. The scrapes on her hands had stopped bleeding, but were still noticeable and the dry blood on the back of her head made her hair look mated. There were probably more injuries that he couldn’t see and he couldn’t stop his worry from rising.

“Skye, are you okay?” She turned to look at him and from whatever she read from his face her usual snarky comment didn’t come. She stepped closer to him and leaned into him. Her head rested against his chest and with his arm that only held one bag he pulled her closer.

“I’m fine Grant.” He didn’t believe her; he could feel that her breathing was a little labored from where she was pressed to him. She looked back up at him her eyes meeting his. “I swear.” He wanted to believe her and maybe to her she was fine, but to him…

A car pulled up beside them and Kara rolled down the driver’s side window. “Let’s go.” She said and he let Skye pull herself out of his arms. The trunk popped and Grant quickly stashed their bags while Skye settled Tommy into the car. When everything was over Skye sat in the passenger seat while he sat in the back with Tommy.

It was similar to how they were this morning, though now with Kara with them things were different. He just hoped that whatever Skye’s plan was that it would work and fast. He was getting tired of being useless.

xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. Thanks for all the support. I really hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think.


	7. Hotels and Awkward Car Rides

Hotel rooms and Awkward Car Rides

Her hands had already healed and the throbbing in her head was now just a dull ache. Skye could count herself lucky for her inhuman DNA, otherwise she likely would have had a concussion. Dammit if Bobbi couldn’t hit hard. Grant kneeled in front of her still examining her hands closely, like he almost couldn’t believe that they were perfectly fine now. Robot does not compute, she wanted to say.

“Grant, I told you I heal fast.” Skye mumbled instead. He finally allowed his eyes to drift from her completely healed hands and meet her look.

“How’s your head?” She sighed, that was the third time in the last half hour that he had asked her that. She knew he was worried, but couldn’t he believe his own eyes. His hand reached up and Skye allowed him to rest it softly on the back of her head. She had washed away the dried blood when they had first arrived, her hair was still damp.

They had rented, with cash of course, a motel room for two hours. The look the man at the front desk had given them when he saw their trio left little doubt what he thought they would be doing. But better some perv think they were having a threesome while a baby slept, then having S.H.I.E.L.D. on their tail.

As Grant examined her head Skye’s eyes drifted to Kara. Bringing her was a mistake. There was no denying that. But, when Grant had said he trusted her and had wanted her to come, who was she to refuse him. He had asked so little of her the past few days, that Skye was almost inclined to agree to anything he wanted.

Kara sat on the bed next to the window and would periodically glance out to make sure that S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn’t followed them. They were only going to stay for another hour tops, but Skye could tell Kara was beginning to get antsy. But, so was she.

The faster they could get to their destination, the faster they would be safe. They were only 4 hours away; they could make it.

Tommy sat in his carrier and was playing with Buddy quietly. Anytime Kara wasn’t watching for S.H.I.E.L.D. her eyes would usually stray to him, then to where she and Grant sat. She must be having a hard time wrapping her head around all of this. Which wouldn’t be a strange reaction from anyone that knew about her and Grant’s past.

Grant sighed in front of her and stood, he was finally satisfied. He then turned to Kara and cautiously stepped toward her. “How about you?” He asked.

Skye quickly pushed away her doubt that his worry for Kara caused. Just because Grant was in a relationship with her before he went through Tahiti, it didn’t mean that he would have any feelings for her when he became himself again. She knew that it was stupid to feel this way and was just compounding with her earlier worries that he wouldn’t want her or Tommy anymore when he got his memories back.

It was ridiculous to feel this way. He was in love with her, not Kara. Getting his memories back wouldn’t change that. Skye couldn’t tell if she meant that or if she was just trying to stem the fear inside of her she had been carrying for the past few days.

“No worse for wear.” Kara answered with a small smile and Grant nodded. His attention quickly shifted to Tommy. He bent down to unbuckle him from the carrier and lift him up into his arms. Tommy’s head immediately rested on his father’s chest, her poor little boy was getting tired. “What’s his name?”

They both turned back to Kara who was looking at Grant expectantly. “Thomas Douglas Mo-” Grant’s words stopped mid-sentence and his eyes shot to Skye.

“Ward. Thomas Douglas Ward, but we call him Tommy.” She answered for him. The panicked look on Grant’s face began to fade and Skye felt as if she had just relieved one of his greatest fears. She smiled to try and reassure him further.

“Tommy?” Kara asked with a pointed look at Skye. She nodded to answer the unaired questioned. Yes, he was named after that Tommy. Kara turned back to rest her eyes on Grant and Tommy, the former of the two giving them a curious look. He had not missed their exchange.

“He looks like you Grant.” Kara said diverting the way she could see the conversation would head. Skye eyes shot back to Kara, before immediately going back to Grant.

“Oh, that so means I win.” Skye exclaimed casting a devious grin and Grant, who gave her a flabbergasted look.

“No, he still looks more like you.” Skye jumped up from her chair and marched over to Grant and Tommy.

“Oh, no it doesn’t mister. It’s two against one now. I so win.” She grinned broadly when he rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. “And with a win comes bragging rights, my son looks just like my incredible gorgeous husband.” She said with a wink.

When a small smile finally formed on Grant’s face Skye jumped for joy, well mentally. Instead she stood on her tip toes and met his mouth with hers. It was meant to be a short kiss, but when Grant parted his lips to greet her tongue with his own she couldn’t help but let in continue. That was until a cough came from behind them. Skye pulled away slightly breathless, with a blush beginning to form on her cheeks.

A quick glance at Grant proved he was still caught up in the passion, or so it would seem by the look on his face. “I love being the third wheel. It’s so fun. This isn’t sarcasm. No, definitely not.” Skye turned back to Kara who had turned back towards the window as she murmured, obviously uncomfortable about their little display.

“Sorry Kara.” Skye said as she pushed away her embarrassment. She could imagine Grant finally experiencing the embarrassment behind her. Like she shoved it off of herself and onto him. Kara nodded slightly still not looking away from the window.

“Well maybe I should put Tommy down for a nap.” Grant whispered from behind her. She cast a glance behind her shoulder to Tommy almost asleep against Grant’s chest.

“Yeah, sounds good.” She answered as Grant quietly laid Tommy down on the opposite end of the bed of where Kara sat.

Skye forcibly stopped herself from sighing again. She felt like she had been doing that too often lately. This next 48 minutes were going to be long.

xXx

Fitz jumped when arms wrapped around his waste from behind and almost dropped the tool in his hands. “Fitz?” Jemma’s voice sounded from his back and he felt his racing heart begin to slow, it was only Jemma. He turned in her arms to meet her worried gaze. “Are you alright?”

“Uh…” He stuttered. “Y- yes.” He answered untruthfully. He had to lie, how could he explain to her everything. That he had been lying for years. That Skye had caused the lockdown and that he was warning her, covering for her. He couldn’t tell Jemma that he was friends with Ward again.

The look on her face didn’t change with his answer, in fact the creases between her eyes deepened. She scanned his face and he hoped he could keep it blank. “Fitz, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He couldn’t take it much more. Lying to the woman he loved was something he had never wanted to do.

His head lowered to her shoulder and he let out a deep breath. Just being in her presence was starting to calm him down. She was a miracle worker, or she would be if Fitz believed in miracles. One of Jemma’s hands came to rest on the back of his head and she began to slowly massage it with the tips of her fingers.

He let himself just lean against her for a while, just soaking in her unique presence. There was no one that could compare to her. After a few moments he forced himself to answer her question.

“I’m just worried about Daisy.” He answered truthfully, he could at least give her that much. She would have heard of the rumors about Skye by now. Jemma’s hands stilled for just a moment before they continued.

“Is it true what their saying? That she… she ran off with Ward?” She whispered, when she said Ward’s name her grip on him tightened. Fitz was once again reminded why he had to keep what Skye had done a secret from her. Jemma just wasn’t willing to forgive him…

Or maybe if she heard, if Skye told her what she had him, about Ward’s past. What she had learned Garret had done to him, she might reconsider.

Now however, was not the time to test out that theory.

“I- I don’t know.” She stiffened in his arms and pulled away. She could obviously tell he was lying. Her face searched his own.

“Fitz… What aren’t you telling me?” His breath caught and without thinking he blurted out.

“I haven’t gotten your surprise yet! I- I should go do that.” He pulled away from her quickly and once again ran out of his lab. He couldn’t keep lying to her. He brushed past May on his way out, only muttering a small apology as he did so.

xXx

The car was silent, save for Tommy’s coos. Tommy fingers held his like a lifeline and he was beginning to worry that his son couldn’t handle the stress of their environment much longer. After all he was only 9 months old, no baby should have to go through what he was. He felt a stir of anger thrashing in the pit of his stomach. How could anyone purposely put a baby through this?

Tommy brought his finger to his mouth, then preceded to use his finger as a teething ring. He couldn’t help but wince as the sting drew him from his dangerous feelings.

Allowing Tommy to keep ahold of his finger, he blindly reached down to the floorboard to retrieve Tommy’s diaper bag. It took him longer than he had hoped and he winced slightly each time Tommy’s tooth bit into his finger.

When he finally caught ahold of it he pulled the bag up into his lap and began to rummage for a teething ring. Hoping that the bag had one, he continued to search, they had left in a hurry. “What are you looking for?” He looked up from his search at Kara’s voice. She sat in the passenger seat adjacent to Skye and watched him, curious as to what he was doing. Her eyes switched to Tommy briefly, taking in their current situation.

“He’s teething.” He answered, before continuing his search. “He needs a teething ring, as I’m partial to keeping my finger.” He heard a small chuckle and glanced back up at Kara. She wore a warm expression as she watched him struggle to find what he was looking for.

“Need any help?” She asked. He glanced back down at the bag. It would be easier for someone with both hands to find. So he silently handed the bag to her and returned his attention to his son. “C’mon Tommy, Daddy would like to keep all his fingers… ow.” Tommy’s tooth bit particularly hard into the flesh of is finger.

“So, I have a blue and green one and a red one. Which do you want?” Kara asked from the front of the car. He reached his hand out in her direction, palm open.

“The red is his favorite.” It took just a moment before she placed it in his palm and he quickly brought it to Tommy’s mouth. “Okay, bud. You’ll like this much better.” He slowly withdrew his finger and brought the bright red gel ring to Tommy’s mouth.

Tommy didn’t make a fuss from his change in teething tools and quickly latched on to the ring with his hand and mouth. He sighed as he pulled his abused digit away from his son. It was covered in drool and red in places where his tooth had worked his finger.

He silently wiped the drool on to his jeans, better there then on his finger. Besides after months of taking care of an infant, being covered in slobber was the least worse of all the possible bodily fluids. “You’re really good with him.” Kara once again spoke up. She had been quiet for most of the time they had been in the car, they all had. It seemed she wanted to talk now.

“Well I’ve had practice.” He smiled slightly as he remembered the first few months after he and Skye had brought Tommy home. Those were definitely the hardest. Night’s full of no sleep and endless diaper changes. They were especially hard since Skye wasn’t able to get maternity leave. Which, thinking about it now, was probably because of the fact that she was hiding their marriage and therefore their child.

He glanced quickly up at her. She was staring stair ahead, not bothering to check the mirrors as often as she did before.

Was that because Kara was here? She had someone to watch her back now, though he got the feeling that Skye didn’t completely trust her. “So, how long have you two been together?” She asked, her tone neutral. But he could once again since something brewing beneath the surface of her words.

“Geez, Kara. That’s really none of your business.” Skye finally spoke, she had been decidedly quiet throughout most of his and Kara’s short conversation. Kara casted a quick irritated look in Skye’s direction before she looked back at him.

“It’s a pretty normal question to ask a married couple.” She replied her voice calm. He agreed. He and Skye had been asked that question many times since they had got together. There must be a reason why Skye was so defensive about Kara asking this particular question. For that reason alone, he couldn’t stop himself from answering. He wanted to know why.

“It’ll be four years in June.” He answered careful to keep an eye on both Kara’s and Skye’s expression. Kara’s face registered shock and Skye glared at him through the rearview mirror. Kara turned abruptly in her seat to give Skye a demanding look.

“You really didn’t wait long did you?” Skye glanced at her for a second before she turned her eyes back to the road. Skye’s posture was tense and her hands held the steering wheel tightly. He watched their interaction closely, trying to gleam as much information as possible from it.

“This really not the best time or place to be discussing this Kara.” She finally answered after a minute of silence, her voice matched her body language. She was not happy at all about the situation. He felt a slight twinge of guilt for causing it all to happen, but the interaction between the two of them was too important to not let happen.

“You barely waited for him to settle into his new life.” Kara said her voice scathing. Barely waited…? Skye had said something earlier about meeting Grant Ward around five years ago. And if his and Skye’s meeting was in a close proximity of his memories changing… The timeline in his head was slowly starting to fill in the blanks.

Yes, he was supposed to be able to remember everything soon, but learning as much as he could now would help him to be able to keep himself bound to the present.

His constant barrage of old memories were still coming. “Look I get you’re pissed, but I’m not exactly able to explain everything right now, am I? I’ll try my best to when we get where we’re going, but until then just **drop** it. Okay?” Skye’s tone was an odd mixture of annoyance and pleading, but from the look on Kara’s face it had done its job.

She turned back towards him and he couldn’t help wonder what was next. “So, how long after you were married was Tommy born?” She asked a gleam of mischief and vindictiveness in her eyes.

“Ugh.” Skye grunted in dismay.

xXx

Simmons glanced up from her work, to take a quick peek at May. The older woman had come in to the lab after Fitz had left and sat herself across for Simmons. She had been quiet ever since, not even moving an inch in her seat.

It was nothing new for May to come and sit with her from time to time. As the years had gone and Daisy had begun to pull further and further away, May had taken to coming to the lab and just quietly sitting with her.

At first it had really caused Simmons to be quite nervous, but as time went on May’s presence began to become a comfort. She and May had never been particularly close, but Simmons would be lying if she said she didn’t view the older agent as a second mother.

But right now she was having a hard time concentrating on her work. She had so many questions and the woman who could answer everything was sitting right there with her. “Just ask your question Simmons.”

She jumped a little at May’s voice and looked up to meet her unwavering stare. Of course May would have noticed her fidgeting. “Well, you see, I just want to know if it’s true about Daisy running off with Ward.” She stated and now that the words had left her mouth she began to feel more confident. She had the right to know what was going on with one of her dearest friends.

May raised a singular eyebrow and gave her a probing look. “Well, there have been all sorts of rumors going around and we had that meeting with Coulson about her odd behavior.” Simmons stopped waiting to see if May would say anything. When she didn’t, Simmons felt her ire grow. “Oh c’mon, don’t you trust me? Obviously you and Fitz both know what’s going on and, for some reason or another, have decided to leave me out of it. Aren’t I apart of the team too?” With her mini-rant finished Simmons tried to calm her breathing. She hadn’t even noticed it had escalated.

“Fitz? What does he know?” May stared directly at her and Simmons couldn’t understand why. They were both hiding what was going on from her. Why play dumb? It didn’t really seem like May at all to do such a thing.

“Oh, come off it. You both are hiding things from me and I know it’s about Daisy.” She rolled her eyes and slammed down the pen in her hand. She just couldn’t understand why they would be doing this to her. “So did she run off with Ward or not?”

May expression stayed detached and she sat in front of Simmons thinking who knows what. This was all getting rather annoying and Simmons was beginning to reach her breaking point, when May finally spoke. “Yes, she did.” She answered before she smoothly turned and marched out of the lab.

“What…?”

xXx

Kara was seething. After everything that Daisy had done, after the horrible way she had treated Grant. She still had the gall to go after him.

When Kara had first heard about Daisy and Grant being together, it was hard to swallow. But, she had thought that Daisy had worked through her self-righteousness and realized that Grant was deserving of a second chance and that was why she had gone after him.

To hear that Daisy had started seeing Grant only a few months after he had become Alex Moore completely blew that out of the water. She had more than likely just slept with him, over and over until it finally got rammed into her that Grant was a good man.

Why did Daisy, the person who used him, and treated him like he was nothing but trash get to be with him?

Kara knew, yes she knew, that Grant had never loved her like he had loved Daisy. And a part of her, was happy that Grant finally got want he wanted. Even if it wasn’t her. The other part however, despised the fact that no matter how hard she worked, or how well she treated Grant. He would always want someone who was so undeserving of him.

Kara sighed, her thoughts were running away from her again. Yes, Kara believed she had every right to be upset at Daisy. But, she couldn’t let her frustration of wat was going on influence how she acted.

Cause when it came down to it, it was her own fault that Grant was with Daisy. She was the one that allowed him to go through the Tahiti process and she was the one that had decided it would be best for Grant if she didn’t get involved with him in his new life.

She couldn’t ruin his chance at a new life just because she didn’t want to lose him. It seemed that of the two of them, Daisy was selfish enough to go after what she wanted. Kara envied her for that.

 Now, despite Kara’s best intentions, here they were. Grant right back into the mess that he had went through the Tahiti process to escape from.

Her and Skye arguing… was not going to help them. She needed to broker peace.

Kara glanced back quickly and made sure that Grant was still sleeping in the back. When caught sight of him with his head leaning against the window and eyes closed, she knew that now would be her best chance to do so.

Now was as good of time as any. “You went after what you wanted.” She stated keeping her eyes firmly forward. She could still feel Daisy’s gaze on her, though. “I thought about doing it. I can understand why you did… but what I can’t understand is, I thought you hated him?”

“I did.” Daisy answered her voce thoughtful. “I didn’t intend for this to happen… when I first started to watch him. I just wanted to make sure that Tahiti had worked, but…” She trailed off and Kara held her breath as she waited. She knew she really didn’t want to hear what was to come next, but she had to. “Somewhere along the line my body made me realize that it still wanted him… It just took my heart a little longer to.”

Daisy fell silent and Kara contemplated what she had said. It was much what she had suspected had happened after Grant had revealed when they had first started their relationship. Kara was angry, she had the right, but she also could understand. Well, somewhat understand why Daisy had ended up in this situation.

“I get it… I don’t like it, but I get it.” She finally muttered quietly. Kara turned in her seat to look at Daisy. She was still tense and seemed to be waiting for Kara to continue. Kara knew that she needed to do what was best for them. And what was best was… “I won’t try to interfere. I know, I’ve always known, that if the choice came down to between you and me… he would choose you.”

“So that’s why I won’t do anything to hinder your relationship. Besides, I’m not cruel enough to try and tear apart a family.” Kara felt sick at the words that were coming out of her mouth. She didn’t like Daisy, not even a little.

Maybe if they had never both loved Grant Ward they could’ve been friends. Maybe in the future they…?

For now, though, she didn’t like Daisy. But she needed to move on. It had been almost four years and she was still hung up on a guy who she had only been with her for a couple of months. Yes, those moths were significant in her life, but they were still only a few months.

It was a bitter pill to swallow and Kara wouldn’t do it with a smile on her face, but she would do it none the less. “So let’s leave all of our issues in the past. The anger, the guilt, everything.” Maybe with this step, she could finally get over the guilt of using Daisy.

If she had to give up Grant to attain peace, so be it.

Kara watched Daisy as her expression went from surprised, to thoughtful, then to troubled. What was going on in her head? “Thank you Kara and for what it’s worth…  I’m sorry if any of my actions hurt you. I can’t say I’m sorry for what I did, cause I’m not. I am sorry if I hurt you though.” Kara nodded, she was getting the distinct feeling that Daisy was sorry for more than she was letting on.

The car turned off the road. Daisy pulled into a huge garden type environment and began to drive down the path that led to a giant house in the distance. Where the hell were they? “Would you wake Grant? We’re here.”

xXx

_Sometimes he would get random emails when she wanted to see him. He didn’t know how she got his email address, but Alex had quickly figured that he had told her where he worked. She could have easily got it from someone there or even the company website._

_They had been sleeping together for nearly three months now and Alex was finding himself in a one-sided relationship._

_He hadn’t wanted one, not so soon, but there was just something about Skye. He couldn’t not want to be with her, but it wasn’t mutual. She would sleep with him and then she would leave. She didn’t talk about herself, he knew barely anything about her._

_He would try to find out anything about her, to no avail. So instead he would tell her things about himself trying to get her to reciprocate. She usually let him talk for a few minutes before she would silence him, albeit in pleasant ways._

_This time however he was determined to change that. He would learn at least one new thing about her tonight and try his damnedest to get her to stay._

_Skye was standing outside of the bar, where they usually met up. She leaned against the wall seemingly staring out into space her hands in the pocket of her leather jacket. She was as enticing as ever._

_She looked up as she neared and flashed him a smirk. The look in her eyes gave away exactly what she was thinking, it had to be intentional. She wanted sex and she wanted it now. He walked up to her and she quickly wrapped her arm though his, leading him back the way he came._

_They walked for about 5 minutes before he spoke. “How about we take a detour?” He asked and glanced down at Skye who was looking up at him a slight frown on her face._

_“Yeah, so not up for that.” She tried to keep moving, but Alex stopped in his place. Skye turned back to him the frown a little more deep-set now. She was getting angry, that meant there was a chance that she would leave. As much as Alex wanted to sleep with her, and God did he want to, he would risk it for this._

_“Hold up Skye.” She tugged at his arm for a moment before scoffing and letting go. “Look, the park is on the way to my place. I’ll even buy you a hotdog.” She looked back him disbelief on her face. Maybe offering her a hotdog wasn’t the best idea._

_“Alex, if you want me to walk through the park it’s going to cost at least two hotdogs.” The smirk was back on her face and maybe he was imagining it but a slight bit of amusement was there as well. She had reacted differently than he thought she would._

_“Yes ma’am.” Skye turned back around and continued to head towards the park. She didn’t bother to relink their arms, but Alex was okay with that. He had just earned a slight victory._

_After a short walk they entered the park and Alex had begun their routine of filling in the silence with a one-sided conversation. “… so I got selected to work on the team for our next big project. I can’t tell you what it-”_

_“Alex.” Skye interrupted and he was kind of grateful. Talking about work was not his favorite subject. “The hotdog guys over there, two with everything.” She pointed over her shoulder at the vender that sat at the edge of the park._

_“Okay, I’ll be right back.” He said. Alex quickly made his way to the hotdog vender and got in line behind a woman and her young son. So far despite getting her to come to the park he had still yet to get her to say one thing about herself. How was he supposed to pull this off?_

_It wasn’t like she was ever willing to give out any kind of information about herself. In fact, she went out of her way not to talk about anything at all._

_“How many?”_

_Alex glanced up realizing he was next in line. The vendor waited impatiently, one foot tapping against the pathway. “Two, with everything.” Alex replied._

_Hopefully Skye wouldn’t be to offended he wasn’t eating with her, but there was no way he could force himself to ever eat what this guy was selling._

_He paid the guy and was handed the hotdogs. Alex looked down to make sure they were right, when he was struck by an idea. He turned back around, Skye was sitting on a park bench, once again looking at nothing in particular. He casually made his way there and stood in front of her._

_This idea had better work or he was probably going home alone. She looked up her usual smirk in place and reached out her hand for the hotdogs. “Finally, I’m starving.”_

_“Not yet.” Alex said, he took a step back from her so she couldn’t reach his hands._

_“What do you mean not yet?” Her smirked now replaced with the scowl that she liked to wear. It seemed the only expressions Alex could ever make her show were a scowl or a smirk. Well when they weren’t otherwise occupied that was. What would it be like for her to smile?_

_“In order for you to get your food, you have to do one thing.” He waited for a moment and let her digest what he was saying. “Tell me one thing about you and the hotdogs are yours.”_

_Skye eyes flared with anger and she quickly stood. “Is that what this is?” She asked as she took a step forward bringing herself into Alex’s face. “Oh, I’ll buy you food, but you have to do a little trick first.” A trick? Asking her to tell him something about herself was hardly a trick._

_Maybe this plan wasn’t the best one he had ever come up with, but he was beginning to get desperate. Skye was determined to keep their relationship only about sex. But, Alex wanted more. “Whatever, you can keep them.” She turned from him then and started to leave._

_“Wait.” Alex called out. She stopped and waited for what he had to say. The sight was all too familiar. A call back to the first day they had met, all the way down to his desperation and her ruthlessness. This time though, he would get her to stay._

_“I… I just want to know more about you. Skye, I think about you all the time and the only thing I know is your name and that your loud in bed.” He took a breath trying to think of how to best say what he wanted to get across. “I want more… than just that. Please just one thing.”_

_Alex found himself again begging for something, anything from Skye. It happened more than he would ever like to admit, but he was always more than willing to do so. What was it about her? What made him so desperate for her affection? She spun around to face him, her face expressionless._

_What was she thinking?_

_Skye sighed and glanced off to the side, her expression slightly shifting from annoyance to what could be called resignation. She quietly erased the distance between them with each step she took. When she was just a few inches away she stopped and finally met his eye. “I work with computers.” She said._

_Alex watched as she slipped the hotdogs from his hands and continued on her way towards his apartment. He had… he did it? Alex had finally got her to say something, just one thing about herself. “You coming?”_

_Skye called out from behind him, breaking him from his shock. He turned and nodded before walking swiftly to catch up with._

_Alex stared straight ahead, his thoughts buzzing. He had learned a few things today about Skye. She liked hotdogs with everything on them, she worked with computers, and it seemed that she had a weakness to the word please._

_Maybe he could get her to stay the night after all._

_He didn’t._

“…. Grant.” He snapped awake as someone softly called his name. What a strange thing to remember, instead of something from his past a Ward. It was Alex’s past that he dreamt about. “Grant.” Kara said again and he finally sat up taking a quick glance of his surroundings.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“We’re here.” She said turning to look out the windshield.

XXx

Skye pulled up beside of a giant gate that barred the entrance to their destination. A fountain sat on the other side spraying water into the air. This sure was one hell of a place, but she really couldn’t expect much less from who lived here. “Skye, where are we?” Grant asked.

She smiled softly before unbuckling herself an opening the door. “You’ll see.” Really, this was their only chance now. Skye could think of no other way for them to retrieve Grant’s memories.

She stepped out onto the pavement and took in the view of the estate. It was definitely a sight to see. It was just a moment before Kara and Grant joined her in taking in the view.

She turned after a few more seconds and walked to the other side of the car to get Tommy.  He was still asleep so she left him in his car seat and instead gently slipped it from the car to carry him in. There was no reason to wake him now.

The vibrations tipped her off that someone, no two someone’s, were coming their way. Most likely who they had come here to meet. “Okay guys, let me do the talking.” Skye whispered as the vibrations grew stronger.

They both looked her way for a moment before the sound of the gate coming open drew their attention back to the estate. The welcoming committee had arrived.

A tall man with short hair dark and an odd visor over his eyes stepped out. His expression stayed neutral and Skye couldn’t say for sure, but he was most likely watching them. Making sure they weren’t a threat. They weren’t, not to them at least.

“Hello, there Mrs. Ward.”  A kind voice called out as another man followed out the first. “We’ve been expecting you.” His vibrations had been subtler; he wasn’t taking steps.

Skye looked down to meet his gaze, which held a gentle knowing smile. “Welcome to Xavier’s School for Gifted Children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little shorter than what I normally do, but that just seemed like the best point to end it at. I’ll try and get the next one out soon. Thanks so much for all the comments, I’m so glad everyone is liking my story. I hope you like this chapter as well. Let me know.


End file.
